


The Art of Devotion

by LucretiaDeLis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of Slytherin shenningans, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Light BDSM, OC, POC!Hermione, Sexting, Slow Burn, Smut, like the slowest burn ever I am not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucretiaDeLis/pseuds/LucretiaDeLis
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.Law student Hermione Granger stumbles upon an anonymous BDSM chat group by accident. Driven by her curiosity, she joins it, discovering a whole new world.Draco Malfoy decides to help the new girl, not knowing that he is getting involved with his annoying classmate.





	1. The birth of Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of it's characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
> Betaed by Nantai

Hermione bit into her sandwich and taped on an icon showing a battered cauldron on her phone in boredom.

The Leaky Cauldron was a popular app among students where they could exchange ideas anonymously.

Most of the time jokes, lecture notes and pictures of cats and food were shared, but there were questions concerning dating, health and sex, too.

It was the best way to stay updated on campus even though Hermione wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that.

All in all, the app provided a decent distraction for Hermione when she was waiting for class as she hadn’t made that many friends since the beginning of law school, mostly because she considered most of the other students arrogant, rich prats.

Ron and Harry, with whom she had spend most of her time during her previous school career, were both training to become policemen and therefore weren’t attending university with her. She still thought it was a waste of their talents, but if it made them happy she wouldn’t protest.

Hermione scrolled through the app, her lips curling upwards occasionally when she read something funny.

She was usually just interested in jokes and news, but something entirely different caught her attention that day.

At first, she had scrolled past it, but after a few seconds of hesitation, Hermione scrolled back up to the post reading: “I’ve recently discovered I’m into BDSM. Is anybody else into it and wants to talk about it?”, the sandwich in her other hand momentarily forgotten.

Hermione wasn’t exactly a prude, or at least she believed she wasn’t, but she wasn’t into that kind of stuff.

No, she just wanted to read the replies because of scientific interest. She had always asked herself how and why people enjoyed pain and domination and now had the chance to find out, she reasoned with herself. Her curiosity was completely professional – she might come into contact with this in her career as a lawyer, at least that’s what she told herself.

Hermione looked around cautiously to make sure there wasn’t even the slightest chance that anybody could look over her shoulder and catch her reading the post and finally tapped on it.

Several replies were from people who said they were into it too and one suggested to make a group using another anonymous app, a messenger called Owlpost, to talk some more about their interests as the character limit in The Leaky Cauldron made a real discussion almost impossible.

Hermione bit her lip when she realized that she wouldn’t learn anything if she didn’t join the group.

On a whim, she opened the app-store on her phone and downloaded Owlpost, repeating to herself that she did it because of science while she waited for the installation to finish.

Luckily, the internet on campus was rather fast, giving her almost no time to change her mind.

Hermione stared at the starting screen demanding to either log in or create an account for several minutes, contemplating how she should call herself so nobody would recognize her.

Anything even remotely related to books and cats – two things she was known for – was therefore completely out of question.

At the end she settled on Persephone, remembering the myth she had read just the previous day, and took a deep breath before finally successfully signing in.

It didn’t take long and Hermione found and joined the BDSM group from the LC-post, rising her eyebrows when she saw that the group had already about 30 members.

Hermione was studying the various profiles when she noticed that somebody had directly addressed her.

 

**THE** **Prince** **C** **harming:** **@Persephone** _Welcome. Mind to introduce yourself?_

 

Hermione frowned at her phone, not sure what to reply. Nobody had mentioned anything about the members having to introduce themselves.

 

**Persephone:** _I thought this was an anonymous group?_

**Casssanova:** _Relax, Princess_

**Casssanova:** _What he meant is just stuff like gender, age & preferences – both in partner & kinks. _

**Casssanova:** _We just want to get a general idea. Nobody is going to ask stuff by which they could identify you. Unless you want to hook up with somebody. Than feel free_ _to_ _– but do it in a private chat._

**Casssanova:** _We’ll send you a screenshot with our data so you can get the general idea about us too, but we don’t want creeps so please go ahead_

**Red:** **@Persephone** _Don’t_ _let_ _Cass intimidate you. He talks a lot & is the founder of this group_

 

Hermione blinked, surprised by the fast text-flow. The group couldn’t exist longer than a few minutes and they had already managed to organize themselves. She sighed and set to type her answer.

 

**Persephone:** _Fine. I’m a_ _2_ _1_ _year old woman, who is interested in men. I am not entirely sure what exactly you expect considering the kinks._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Dom/sub/switcher? Maybe things you are mostly interested in? Cass, send the list_ _so she knows what I’m talking about_

**Casssanova:** _picture send_

**Casssanova:** _m21, switch, biiii,_ _anything not involving excrements and age play – almost everything else is fair play_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _m20, Dom, girls,_ _breathplay, spanking, bondage_

**justaWitch:** _f18, Dom, men,_ _oral & anal play, orgasm control_

**KittyCat123** _:_ _f22, sub, girls,_ _animal play (cat) – caging, pussy & high-heel worship_

**Red:** _f19, switch, idk,_ _bondage, orgasm denial, sharing_ _  
_**Batmaaaaaan:** _m2_ _4_ _, sub, men_ _, sensory deprivation_

**Pumpk1nP1e:** _f20, sub, both,_ _humiliation, strong pain_

**Datassismine007** _: m2_ _5_ _, Dom, men, dating Batmaaaaan,_ _spanking_

_._

_._

_._

 

Hermione read the long list with more interest than she would ever admit, shifting uncomfortably in her seat when she realized that the descriptions of those anonymous people were enough to make her wet.

Hermione let her phone become dark for a moment in order to think about what to do next, finally noticing her abandoned half-eaten sandwich on the table in front of her. She sighed and put it back into her bag, before reaching for her phone again with the intention to leave the group and deinstall Owlpost. It was just too awkward.

When Hermione opened the app, she was surprised to see a new message from THEPrinceCharming and opened it, curiosity winning over common sense.

 

**THEPrinceCharming** : _You are new to this kind of thing, aren’t you?_

 

Hermione glared at her phone.

 

**Persephone:** _Actually, I am not really into BDSM. I was just asking myself why would somebody be into that and it seemed like a good way to find out. I am not judging_ _& I want to understand._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _You sure? That’s what Cass said too, and now look at him. He started a group and is rather happy with it._

**Persephone:** _Are you trying to tell me what I think and feel?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I’m trying to help. So much denial hurts. But seriously, what did you feel when you read about it? About our interests?_

 

Hermione stared at the screen at a loss of words. How dare this guy, who called himself Prince Charming of all things, patronize her like that?

But then, she had been kind of aroused, still was, if she was honest to herself. So maybe he had a point, Hermione contemplated. But she would have known that for some time now, if that were the case, wouldn’t she? After all, she was far from a virgin.

Hermione was glaring holes into her phone, when somebody cleared their throat next to her.

She looked up to see her classmate Jenny standing next to her, amusement all over her face.

“It’s rare to see you so absorbed into something, that you are about to miss class. You are lucky I passed by.”  
Hermione looked on her watch at that and almost shrieked. “How it is already that late?” she asked as she hurried to gather her things and followed Jenny to their next lecture.

Despite herself, Hermione had trouble concentrating the rest of the day thanks to the Prince’s question, mulling it over and over in her head.

As soon as the professor ended the last lecture of the day, Hermione jumped up from her seat and dashed for the door, eager to answer. The last two hours after she had decided that she would stay in the group and talk to the Prince had been pure torture as her curiosity had been killing her.

In her hurry, Hermione didn’t notice that she wasn’t the only one eager to get out and collided with another student, both their things scattering on the ground as she bounced of her classmate and fell to the floor.

“Watch where you are going, Granger,” Draco Malfoy sneered at her as soon as they both caught themselves, looking frantic as he searched for his phone.

Hermione glared at him instead of responding as she gathered her things, as if to dare him to help her. But just as expected neither he nor his friends did and they disappeared as soon as Malfoy found his phone and Hermione thanked the two other students who had helped her, still glaring after him.

If there was someone she truly hated in her year, it was Draco Malfoy, rich brat extraordinaire and the most arrogant prat she had ever met. He was the epitome of the lawyer kid cliché, threatening everyone who as much as looked at him the wrong way with letting his father sue them.

Hermione shook her head to rid herself of the angry thoughts, deciding that she wasn’t in the mood to waste even one more second on the likes of Draco Malfoy as she had almost reached her home, where she could finally check her phone undisturbed.

When she opened the Owlpost, another message from the Prince was waiting for Hermione.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Did I scare you? Wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to offer you my help, but sometimes I can be a bit pushy, so sorry. I just understand that you can be a bit uncomfortable with coming to terms with this – I was when I first noticed._

 

Hermione smiled at that, feeling reassured in her decision to stay and inform herself a bit more.

 

**Persephone:** _You didn’t scare me. Some people just can’t spend their whole day in front of a screen._

**Persephone:** _But I have to admit, that I am intrigued. As I don’t know where to begin, it would really be great if you could help me to get informed – that is if the offer still stands._

 

The reply came immediately, as if he had been waiting for Hermione’s response.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Of course. Where do you want to start? Have you any ideas? What do you like?_

 

Hermione bit her lip once again, contemplating the question. What did she like? Normal sex hadn’t been that exciting for her and thinking about it, Hermione had to admit that she had always liked when Ron took charge and things got a bit rougher. Unfortunately, that hadn’t been too often and their unsatisfactory sex life along with several other things had lead to their break-up two years ago, even though they managed to stay friends afterwards.

Hermione took a deep breath a typed in the first admission of many.

 

**Persephone:** _I think I might be into giving up control._

 

>>>

 

Draco let out a low whistle when he read the new message from Persephone and Blaise shot him a questioning look from where he was lounging on the sofa of their shared flat.

“Your little group is actually proving to be quite interesting,” Draco grinned and Blaise rose one of the perfectly sculptured eyebrows over his mismatched eyes.

“That girl, Persephone. Wants me to teach her about BDSM,” Draco explained.

“And you are so giddy, because?”

“I want to teach her? Help her?”

Blaise ran a hand over his face. “You know, if you want to be a decent human being you could start with the real life – not that,” he gestured vaguely towards Draco’s phone.

Draco stood up from his armchair and glared at Blaise. “You know that this is different.”

Without another word, Draco walked to his room and shut the door behind him before letting himself fall onto his oversized and way too comfortable bed.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _That’s a beginning. Why do you think that? What do you like about it? Have you some experience with it? Any questions?_

 

Draco let his phone fall onto his chest and closed his eyes, waiting for the soft buzz indicating that she responded. He had been half asleep when it finally came, but Draco perked up immediately and picked up his phone.

 

**Persephone:** _My ex and I had make-up sex a few times where he was harsher and more demanding and looking back, I really liked it. I don’t know why. It’s just good to not think during sex?_

 

Draco smiled at that.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _You know that there is this theory that women who are way too controlled in their lives are submissive during sex because they need to let go? Do you think you might be one of them?_

 

This time, the answer came much faster.

 

**Persephone:** _Definitely. My friends tell me all the time that I have trouble letting go. You might really have a point._

**Persephone:** _But how about you?_

 

Draco ran a hand over his face, considering how to answer that. She was being brutally honest with him even though she had no idea who he was. Considering that he wasn’t planning to ever meet her – no matter how much he might come to like her – he didn’t see a reason to not return the courtesy.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _The same theory says that men who lack control over their lives are more often dominant than not. I am the prime example for that._

**Persephone:** _Oh. I am sorry to hear that._

 

A crooked smile appeared on Draco’s face when he read that. “Not as sorry as I am,” he muttered under his breath.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Don’t worry your pretty head about it. Do you have any questions? Or something you want to talk about?_

 

The response was immediate.

 

**Persephone:** _It is somehow reassuring that you called my head pretty – it shows that you truly don’t know who I am._

 

Draco smirked at that and set to respond even though he saw that she was still typing. He sent his response a second before her next message arrived.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Are you so a_ _fraid_ _of me? Jk, it’s all completely anonymous. There’s no danger for you from my side – I don’t want to be recognized either._

**Persephone:** _But yes, I have a question – several to be honest. But let’s start with the basics. How do people usually find out their limits? Or what they really like?_

**Persephone:** _It seems we have something else in common. :)_

 

Draco rolled over on his stomach, contemplating the question.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _You try it out, watch porn, masturbate and imagine things, sext. You can rule out things based on how much the image of it turns you on and th_ _e_ _n try it out. Thanks to safewords you can stop anything you don’t like anytime, so yeah. You know what safewords are?_

**Persephone:** _I’ve read about them. They are words you usually don’t use during sex that signal that you are uncomfortable, right?_

**Persephone:** _and I’ve never done that._

 

Draco frowned at the screen. The last two messages confused him a little.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I thought you were new to this kind of thing?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _What haven’t you done?_

**Persephone:** _I am reading about it right now – I don’t want to bother you with every little thing. I’ll ask if I don’t understand something but the basics are easily found online._

**Persephone:** _Watch porn, sext…_

 

At the last message, Draco’s jerk-personality kicked in and he couldn’t stop himself from typing the first thing that came to his mind.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Do you w_ _an_ _t to_ _try out sexting? ;)_

 

He had already tipped “jokes” and his finger hovered over the send-button when the reply arrived.

 

**Persephone:** _Yes_

 

Draco stared at the screen of his phone, not believing what he was seeing. Only when his phone buzzed again, he realized that he hadn’t moved.

 

_**Persephone:** _ _But you take the lead._

 

Draco took a deep breath, asking himself what the fuck he was doing, before he started typing again.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Fine. But I need to know if there is something you already know that you like or don’t like._

**Persephone:** _I am not entirely sure. Maybe start with the basics?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Fine. Let’s start with some simple rules: You’ll call me Sir and set a safeword. I know I can’t hurt you like this but if this gets too awkward or I suggest something that really isn’t your cup of tea, it’s better to stop than to force yourself into it, possibly ruining all of your future experience with this kind of thing._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _And I am not really getting into BDSM-stuff. I’ll include only a few elements because I have no idea how to do it properly in text form._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _RL is way better_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _TBH I haven’t tried this like this before either._

 

Draco wet his lips, waiting for the reply with anticipation. He really didn’t sext much, preferring sex or masturbation to porn, but this could be an interesting experience.

 

**Persephone:** _It seems it will be a new experience for both of us, then._

**Persephone:** _Yes, Sir. I choose yellow and red as my safewords._

 

Draco smirked at the sight of the basic traffic-light system and set to type.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Fine with me. Now tell me, princess, what are you currently doing?_

**Persephone:** _I am lying on my bed, studying._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _What a good girl. But you should put away your school things now and pay attention to me. Will you tell me what you are wearing?_

 

Draco ran a hand through his hair. He felt like an idiot writing those things, but how else was he supposed to get into it? Persephone was probably laughing over how stupid he sounded.

 

**Persephone:** _Nothing now ;)_

 

Draco’s breath hitched and he felt his cock stiffen in his pants. He certainly hadn’t expected that answer. For a girl sexting for the first time in her life, she was good. He could tell so much after just a few sentences.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Good. Very good. Now get to your knees and spread your legs, so you are sitting on your feet,_ _your arms crossed behind your back so you push your breasts forward,_ _displaying everything as if I were there to admire your beautiful body. I would tell you to close your eyes and bind them, but how would you read this if I did?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Imagine me there, in your room with you. Standing in front of you, still fully dressed, admiring you_ _as you kneel at my feet._ _I slowly unfasten my belt and step around you to bind your hands with it._

**Persephone:** _As you wish, Sir. I follow every of your orders. My nipples harden under your gaze and I squirm slightly._

 

Draco reached absentmindedly for his cock and softly began stroking it over his cotton trousers. He would never wear something as plebeian as sweatpants.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I command you to open your mouth and put your tongue out as I tuck my already hard cock from my trousers._

**Persephone:** _My eyes widen at the sight of your large cock and I feel myself becoming wetter and wetter_ _in anticipation._

 

Draco glanced down at himself with a smirk. The girl’s reaction was spot on, considering two of his exes had done exactly the same the first time he stood in front of them in the nude.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I run with my cock over your tongue and your cheeks, teasing the both of us as you wait patiently for me._

**Persephone:** _I am positively dripping by now, not too far from begging you to let me taste your magnificent cock for real._

 

Draco inhaled sharply at that, tucking out his dick from his pants. They hadn’t even started properly as far as he was concerned and she was already making him really aroused.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I see how much you want this and step forward, letting your wet, warm mouth wrap around my cock._

**Persephone:** _I take in as much of your_ _length_ _as I can, doing my best to not gag as I please you. I let my tongue slide over the underside of the length as it pull back slowly and circle my tongue over the tip, before taking it all in again. I hum in content._

 

Draco groaned, speeding up the movements of the hand around his cock. It seemed Persephone really liked to give blowjobs and Draco found the imagine in his head really sexy.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _My hands run through your hair as I start fucking your face, forcing my cock deeper and deeper with every thrust._

**Persephone:** _I close my eyes, suppressing the tears that come involuntarily, taking in as much as I can._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _When I feel myself getting close, I stop and_ _pull_ _you up to kiss you passionately before_ _ordering you to turn around_ _, your face on the floor and your arse in the air_ _, so I get a good view of you._

_I run a hand over your back, my fingers touching you only so slightly before I withdraw and slap your arse. First one cheek, then another._

**Persephone:** _I moan every time your hand comes down on my bare flesh, counting the slaps._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _When we reach 10, I slap your pussy for good measure before I tug my cock out again and_ _slide into you with one easy movement._

**Persephone:** _I moan when you finally fill me,_ _desperate for release._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I pound into you, pulling you up by your hair so your body is flush against mine and I can put a hand around your neck, squeezing._

**Persephone:** _I see stars as you hit the sweet spot inside of me, pinching my hard nipples and limiting my air._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I bite your shoulder before I command you to come for me_ _and finally touch your clit._

**Persephone:** _I cry out as I fall over the edge and my walls clench around your cock. Thank you, Sir._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I continue fucking you through your orgasm and soon follow as well._

 

Draco let his phone fall next to him and closed his eyes, concentrating on the pictures in his head and the feel of his hand on his cock.

He came with a grunt, hoping that Blaise didn’t hear him, the image of a mysterious woman pleasing him in his mind.

As soon as he caught his breath, Draco reached for his phone again. A single message from Persephone was waiting for him.

 

**Persephone:** _That was weirdly hot. Thank you, Sir ;)_

 

Draco groaned and looked down at himself and his cum-covered clothes and bed. “That it was.”

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _It was my pleasure ;)_ _Can you really deepthroat?_

**Persephone:** _Who knows ;)_

 

Draco threw his phone on the night stand and got up to quickly change his clothes and sheets so he could fall into bed and sleep. He knew that showering would be just a waste of time as he was sure that the pictures that he had created were going to come back during the night.


	2. Not a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised by the positive response this fic has recieved. Thank you for the support.

Hermione still couldn’t believe what she had done the previous day. Not only did she join a BDSM group, no, she had sexted with one of it’s members!

Hermione shook her head, earning herself a jab into her back from Malfoy who was sitting behind her in the lecture.

“Are you trying to suffocate me with that hair of yours?” he hissed.

“I would do the world a huge favour if it worked.”

Jenny, who was sitting next to her, laughed at the answer and even Theodore Nott, one of Malfoy’s friends snickered, earning himself a glare from him.

Pleased with the outcome, Hermione turned back to the class, only to have a strand of her hair pulled by Malfoy several minutes later.

She tried to ignore him, but he pulled again and Hermione turned around. “Leave me alone!”  
“Your hair is distracting me. Do something about it!”

The professor glared at Malfoy from the front of the classroom, but he ignored him. “Seriously Granger, I can’t concentrate.”  
“Then move your seat,” Hermione hissed back and turned around with a last angry look over her shoulder.

She managed to take notes for the majority of the lecture until Malfoy pulled her hair again shortly before the end. With a sigh, Hermione turned around once again, looking at him expectantly.

Malfoy grinned and leaned forward so she would be the only one to hear him. “You are in an awfully good mood today. Haven’t yelled at me yet. Have you finally found somebody who has standard lows enough to shag you?”

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, but she wasn’t going to let him win easily. “Are you jealous?” she purred. “Are you having trouble pickong up girls so you settle on picking on them? Or is this your way of flirting?”  
Malfoy snorted. “You wish. I was just worried that there would be more of you sometime soon. The world doesn’t need that.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around just in time to catch the day’s homework. She made a quick note and packed her things, ignoring Malfoy deliberately.

Luckily, break was next and she had therefore enough time to cool down. There was only so much of Malfoy’s idiocy she could stomach at once and he was paying way too much attention to her today.

It used to be worse during school where he and Harry constantly fought, but since university started, he had calmed considerably, even though he still enjoyed the occasional jabs.

It was only the fourth time in three years though, that he had annoyed her through a complete lecture, not that she was counting.

When she reached the cafeteria, Hermione pulled out her lunch and the book she was currently reading, Machiavelli’s The Prince, and her phone.

She opened the book before reaching for her phone. She didn’t expect any messages as Harry and Ron didn’t text much, except when they needed something or wanted to meet up, Ginny knew better than to text her during school hours as she wouldn’t get an answer for long periods of time and Luna didn’t have a phone.

But of course she didn’t take the group into account, where over 100 messages were waiting for her. Hermione sighed and decided to ignore them for the moment in favour of the message she had gotten from the Prince.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Hey there. Everything alright? I hope you aren’t feeling uncomfortable because of yesterday._

 

Not sure what to answer, Hermione put the phone away again. She wasn’t exactly uncomfortable with him – after all he had done it too and they didn’t know much about each other. Practically nothing.

But she was trying to come in terms with what she had done yesterday: sending sexually loaded texts to a complete stranger and getting off to it.

Hermione’s attention turned to her lunch and her book. She was already halfway through it and would finish it before the break was over.

She decided to give herself the time she needed to finish the book before she answered. That way, she wouldn’t write anything rash.

Halfway through, Hermione finally gave up and reached for her phone again. She reread the message and set to type.

 

**Persephone:** _I am fine. Just a bit busy. Life and all that._

 

She didn’t even manage to put her phone away before it buzzed, indicating that she had gotten a response.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Glad to hear that. I get that – trust me. School’s keeping m_ _e_ _occupied._

 

Hermione bit her lip, thinking about the Prince’s words. He was a student as well - his age indicating that he would be in her grade or maybe even one below, depending on his birthday. Did she know him? Sure, there were thousands of students on campus, but still...

 

**Persephone:** _Please let’s not share any more personal info if you want to keep t_ _exting_ _._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Do you think we know each other?_

**Persephone:** _I don’t know and I don’t want to find out._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _As you wish. Gives the whole thing a slightly mysterious flair._

 

Hermione smiled at that. Mysterious indeed.

 

**Persephone:** _Thank you._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Of course. Relax. This is supposed to be fun and I won’t do anything you don’t want. Safe & Consensual are the basics of BDSM. I know that there are people who ignore them and try to misuse the power they gain, but fuck them. They are predators._

 

<<<

 

Draco pressed send and glared at Blaise, who was watching him with amusement. “What?”

“Nothing,” Blaise drawled and Draco plucked one of his grapes and threw it at him.

“What are you, twelve?” Theo asked with annoyance, not even looking up from his book at his friends’ antics.

Neither of them replied and Draco reached for his phone again, to check if he had gotten any messaged from Persephone. He was delighted to see that he indeed had one.

 

**Persephone:** _I am glad you see it like this. Anyway, do you mind if I ask you something? You don’t have to answer, of course._ _When_ _exactly did you figure out you are into this?_

 

Draco chuckled, barely managing to save his phone from Blaise who wanted to use the distraction to get hold of it.

“Seriously, mate, you are constantly checking that thing. What exactly is more interesting than us?”

“Bet the reason is that stupid group of yours,” Theo muttered. “He could go and pick up girls like any normal human being, but no, he has to chat with shady people on anonymous messengers. Maybe Granger was right.”

Draco put his phone into the safety of his pocket before taking the last slice of tuna pizza from the carton on the table. “It’s been one day and I am bored. If you provided more entertainment, my attention would be all yours. And I don’t want to pick up girls. I am still not really over Astoria.”  
“And you don’t do one-night stands. I know, I know,” Blaise rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this a thousand times. But you seriously need to find a way to take your mind of things or you’ll get completely bonkers with all the pressure you put yourself under.”  
Draco grimaced, thinking back to what he had texted Persephone just minutes earlier. “I can’t exactly relax if I want to be the best.”  
“You won’t best Granger. And why do you stress yourself so much anyway? You’ll inherit your dad’s law firm,” Blaise drawled, his eyes wandering to the still untouched piece of pizza in Draco’s hand. “Will you eat that or can I have it?”

“Ever heard of personal ambition and goals?” Draco dumped the pizza back into the carton with a sour expression and Blaise reached for it eagerly.

He cleaned his hand on his jeans, earning himself a disgusted look from Theo, and pulled out his phone again, ignoring Blaise’s taunts and Theo’s reminders to not speak with a full mouth. For someone with Blaise’s upbringing it was amazing to see how quickly he could forget his manners when around friends and with no person of interest to be seen. Not that Draco was any better at times. But then again, they were young men who would have to be stiff and proper the remainder of their lives.

Draco sighed and set to type.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I was 15. My first girlfriend and I fooled around a lot and one day she suggested that I tie her up. We tried it out and from there it kind of escalated. We dated only for about a year, but she left a mark on me. Still are pretty good friends and the stories she tells about her escapades are a bit hardcore._

 

Draco looked up from his phone when a grape hit him square between the eyes.

“Come on, Criminal Law is starting in ten minutes and we want to get the good seats, don’t you?”

Draco glared at Theo but put his things back into his bag. They cleared the table in the remote part of the school grounds and started their walk to the classroom.

It was early spring, the weather barely warm enough to spend the breaks outside, but it was better than spending the whole day indoors. Or at least, that’s what Blaise and Draco thought, dragging Theo who would have been happy to stay inside with them.

When they arrived in class, Granger was already sitting in her usual spot and Draco moved to sit behind her once again. He needed a distraction so he wouldn’t check his phone every three seconds and annoying Granger seemed like a good choice.

“I swear you choose your classes based on if she is in them or not,” Blaise hissed into his ear and Draco rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have to, considering she is in every damn class.”  
Blaise patted him on the back. “You know you don’t have to take all of them too, right? They are called Electives for a reason.”

Draco decided to not dignify that with a response, partly out of fear that Granger would overhear and partly because they had had this discussion several times already. His friends didn’t understand that he had to be the best if he wanted to satisfy his father and himself, even though Theo’s situation wasn’t too different.

As soon as the lecture started, Draco pulled out his phone.

 

**Persephone:** _That’s pretty young. But as long as she was your age I don’t see a problem with it. I imagine you had many partners since then?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _No, not really. I am really picky and settle for relationships or friends with benefits. One night stands are a pain in the a_ _rse_ _and mostly too vanilla for me. Even though I have had a few before. How about you? Just your ex?_

 

Draco put the phone into his bag to put it as far away from him as possible so he would actually listen to the lecture. It was interesting after all.

He managed to concentrate on the subject at hand, second degree murder, for most of the lesson. Only when the professor started summing up and repeating the definitions _again_ , did his concentration waver.

Instead of reaching for his phone Draco tugged at Granger’s curls again, watching her turn around, anger radiating from her in almost physical waves, with amusement.

“Would it kill you to leave me alone?” she hissed.

“We don’t want to test it, do we? I am sure you wouldn’t want to explain to the world that it is your fault that the great Draco Malfoy died.”

“Grow up, Malfoy.” With that, she turned around and Draco rolled his eyes and Theo snickered next to him.

“Stop it or it will look like you have a crush on her.”

Draco elbowed him slightly into the ribs, but didn’t look at her for the remainder of the class, taking notes with renewed fervour, even though he had noted most of it down already.

 

<<<

 

Hermione let herself fall into her favourite chair in the little café near the campus, dropping the bag with her books on the floor.

“You look like hell,” Ginny said as she put down their usual drinks. “I took the liberty to get your drink since you were late.”  
Hermione mumbled a quiet thanks and took a huge gulp from her hot chocolate. “Malfoy’s been bugging me a lot recently.”  
Ginny rose an eyebrow at that, having witnessed a lot of his taunts during their time at school, even though she was a year their junior.

“Mostly it’s just his usual nasty personality and stupid quips, hair-pulling and all that. The same things he has pulled since we were eleven. But just the number of times he does it is unsettling. I mean, he went months without even looking at me since we started university and now it’s like every other day.”  
Ginny put her cup down. “Has he called you-”  
“No, he has not called me any racial slurs. I think he understands now that racism is bullshit and it might bite him in the ass. And Zabini has somehow become one of his friends. You can’t be a racist and best friends with a black man.”

Ginny laughed a mirthless laugh at that. “Oh, Hermione. Sometimes, I really admire your idealism. The things the boys studying with me have said… You would be surprised.”  
Hermione sighed. Ginny was studying journalism with a bunch of other people who got into university on sport scholarships and it showed. Not that all of them weren’t intelligent, but there was certainly a meat-head quota. “I am sure. But he is smart, Ginny. An arse, but a smart arse.”

“And a pretty arse,” Ginny added. “A smart, racist, pretty arse. Stuff politicians are made of.”

Hermione grimaced at the last bit and both girls erupted into laughter.

“Sometimes you manage to make it sound like there is something good about him.” Hermione wasn’t looking at Ginny when she said it, but she felt her gaze on her. Luckily, Ginny decided not to comment.

“But enough about me and the magnificent ferret. How are things with you and Harry?”

It was Ginny’s turn to grimace. “Now you made it sound like you and the ferret are a thing. Gross.”  
Hermione laughed again, almost spilling her hot chocolate as she bumped against the table. “We are kind of a thing, Ginny. Just less in the romantic sense and more in the childhood rivalry sense. But don’t change the topic. What’s up with you and Harry? He didn’t sound too enthusiastic the last time I saw him.”

Ginny didn’t answer and Hermione sighed. “Are you making a break? Again?”

The ginger pushed her empty coffee mug away. “We are. And I don’t know what I am doing anymore. I feel stuck, he feels stuck and there’s nothing left we have in common except sports. And you can’t build a relationship on the love to sports.”

Hermione hummed, understanding completely what the other woman was talking about. The second of the major reasons why Ron had ended things with her had been that they didn’t have anything in common anymore. Looking back, Hermione could tell that they never had had that much in common except saving Harry from various trouble he seemed to attract. Without him there as a buffer, it simply didn’t work.

“You know, I have pined on him my whole teenage life and when I have finally gotten what I wanted all the excitement was gone. But that was fine. After what had happened,” she stopped, taking a deep breath as if forcing herself to continue, “I needed calm and nice and so did Harry. But now, I don’t think that’s what either of us wants.”  
“Are you going to break up with him?” Hermione asked bluntly. She knew exactly what had happened and how Ginny had lost one of her brothers, Fred, during a terrorist attack on their school by a white supremacist.

Neither she nor most of the other survivors could wrap their minds about it, all of them carrying various degrees of mental scars even years later. The whole affair was the main reason why she was sure that Malfoy had shed his former beliefs. He had been horrified, probably even more than she had been, and had not uttered a single slur since.

“I am thinking about it. I had the resolve several times already, but when I face him I simply can’t do it. He is my friend after all, but there’s no passion left,” Ginny sighed. “Do you know how he feels about it?”  
Hermione ran a hand through her hair. “You know that I have promised both of you to not play mediator.”  
Ginny leaned forward, grasping the other’s hands.“Hermione, please! I have told you what Ron had said.”

“You should know that that won’t work on me. You told me what Ron wanted because he asked you to.”

A pout appeared on Ginny’s face. “How can you be so cold?”  
Hermione chuckled. “Being friends with you lot since forever does the trick.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, laughing as well. “That’s mean.”  
At Hermione’ shrug she stood up. “I’ll get some cake. Do you want any as well?”  
Hermione declined politely, fishing out her phone from her bag while Ginny was waiting in the line. She hadn’t had time to respond to the Prince’s newest message yet.

 

**Persephone:** _I have t_ _w_ _o ex-boyfriends. But other than that, not much. A few kisses here and there. I don’t have time or really that much interest_ _in men_ _at the moment._

 

Hermione put her phone away again and smiled at Ginny. “What did you get?”

 

<<<

 

Draco was lounging on one of the sofas with Blaise while they watched some action film and read the newest messages in the group chat. The current topic were fetish parties as one was going to take place in about two months.

 

**Batmaaaaaan:** _We’ve met at such a fetish party. Sure, we went to school together, but started looking at each other that way only after the party._

**Datassismine007:** _We hated each other in school._

**Batmaaaaaan:** _You were are jerk._

**justaWitch:** T _ake your foreplay elsewhere. I would really want to know more about the party as it is my first time going to one._

**Casssanova:** _You were too young before, right?_

**JustaWitch:** _You don’t have to be a jerk about it. I know that I am the youngest here._

 

Blaise snorted at that. “She seems to be a feisty one.”  
“I thought it was pathetic to pick up girls on anonymous messengers?” Draco caught the pillow Blaise threw at him mid-air, but almost jumped up when his phone vibrated, indicating he got a message, making Blaise laugh.

He read Persephone’s message quickly and set to type, not seeing the second pillow Blaise threw at him before it was too late.

“Arse,” he muttered.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _You seem to be a career woman. But that fits the initial characterization. :)_

 

“You know you are awfully interested in this girl.” Blaise was laying on a hoard of pillows, studying him. “I think it is weird – obsessive even. I understand why she talks to you. But why are you more interested in her than let’s say Red?”

Draco put his phone away and turned on his back so he could watch Blaise as well. “I’ve already told you.”  
“That teaching her something in this context gets you off is not a good reason, Draco.”

Draco ran a hand over his face. “She said that she won’t meet me under any circumstances. I can open up to her without the actual danger that she will track me down because she values her own privacy way too much for that. Is that a good enough reason?”

“So you pour your heart out to a stranger you know about 24h?” Blaise turned off the TV, not that either of them was paying it any attention.

“I haven’t yet. But I might. And it’s a really tempting prospect.”

Blaise shook his head at that. “You seriously need help.”

Draco rolled his eyes and took his phone again, opening the group chat.

 

**JustaWitch:** _Do you guys want to meet up during the party?_

**Datasssismine007:** _I am not even sure if we can go. The curse of_ _the working man._

**ThePrinceCharming:** _No_

 

He threw his phone away in annoyance, ignoring Blaise’s knowing look and turned on the TV again. If Draco was the best at anything, it would be ignoring his problems.


	3. Two sides of the coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I've gotten a comment last week that made me believe I need to clarify and address a few things:
> 
> Hermione and Draco are young and very unexperienced in this fic. While she has zero experience with BDSM, he has some but not that much - I can't make them know everything. Think about how you were at the age of 20/21 & how much you knew.  
> That said, I want to remind everyone that this is not a guide how to practice BDSM. While I try to be accurate & promote safe, sane & consensual sex, I am not speaking from 30 years of experience like some of the older readers might.   
> Yes, I have experience and discuss everything with two friends who have it as well, but mistakes happen to the best of us and sometimes your experience was dangerous and you didn't notice it because you didn't know better.  
> If there is something completely wrong or dangerous, please bring it to my attention in a polite and civilized manner so I can change it.   
> If there is any need for more information and exchange (for both you readers and me), I have considered making a tumblr where you can approach me with your questions and ideas & we can talk. If that is the case, let me know (either in the comments or using a private message on wattpad or ffnet - I have the same username everywhere)
> 
> Thank you for your understanding. I hope you enjoy this week's chapter & I am looking forward to read your oppinions. Your support is everything.  
> Yours,  
> Lucretia

**Persephone:** _Sorry that I didn’t reply yesterday._ _I w_ _as busy. How are you?_

 

Draco smiled at his phone. Persephone seemed to be either a really innocent or a really nice person, or both. He couldn’t count the times he hadn’t replied to somebody for days and didn’t apologize. But then again, he was an arse and some people simply didn’t deserve fast answers.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Don’t worry about it. I am fine, thank you. You?_

 

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes again.

The lectures didn’t start until much later, allowing him some time to just relax. He thanked the universe for making him a quick learner so he didn’t have to start studying for the exams yet. He never failed to memorize everything and Granger only bested him because she somehow always managed to get an extra point here or there, getting more than perfect scores every damn time. It was ridiculous.

Draco opened his eyes and sat up. Thinking about Granger had ruined his good mood. He stood up and stretched before getting his clothes out of the closet. He wanted to take a shower and get dressed, but Draco stopped in his tracks as soon as he walked out of his room.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked, glaring at Blaise, who was balancing on a chair in the middle of the room.

“Yoga.”

Draco turned around without another word and let the door fall shut after him. It was way too early for Blaise’s antics.

He picked up his phone again, unsure what else to do.

 

**Persephone:** _I am fine, too. Thank you. I am enjoying the sunny weather._

 

Draco glanced out of the window, noting that she was right. It was indeed a nice day.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _At least you know what to do with yourself. I am in a weird mood today._

**Persephone:** _Why? Is something wrong?_

 

Draco snorted. Was something wrong? More like was something ever right? But she couldn’t know that and he couldn’t tell her that. Not yet.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Not really. I am just prone to mood swings because my brain obviously hates me._

**Persephone:** _I am sorry to hear that._ _Is there something I can do to help you?_

 

Draco stared at his phone. Why was she so freaking nice? Sure, he was trying to be decent but being polite went only so far.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Idk. Taking my minds off things helps. Is there anything you want to know/talk about?_ _It doesn’t have to_ _be about_ _sex._

 

Draco ran a hand over his face. He didn’t know if he was doing the right thing or not by talking to Persephone. Blaise was probably right and he was weird and it was crazy to hope that a girl he met randomly might become a friend he wouldn’t meet. Hell, she might even change her mind if they became too good friends and want to meet up with him. He would either have to block her or make sure that she forgot about that idea again. He couldn’t tell yet if he would manage that without angering her.

In the worst case, he would be where he started if she insisted on wanting to meet him and he had to cut her of. It was better than nothing.

Draco unlocked his phone, which had vibrated in the meantime, deciding that talking to Persephone was fine for now.

 

**Persephone:** _Actually, there was something kind of sex (or lifestyle?) related I wanted to ask you, if you don’t mind._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Sure. Tbh I am willing to talk about anything right now. Sex, maths, cars, comics, even boring things like plants or something._

**Persephone:** _You consider maths interesting? That’s rare! I love maths!  
_ **Persephone:** _But back to my question: I’ve read that there are people who live the Dom/sub lifestyle 24/7. How does that work?_

 

Draco smiled. She liked maths too. Was that enough of a basis for a friendship?

Instead of overanalyzing the little piece of information, Draco leaned back and scratched his chin. He really didn’t know how to answer her question.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I know that there are people like that and honestly, I would like to know myself._ _It’s just so much responsibility. I am barely capable of taking care of myself, not to mention somebody else._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _But what I can tell you is that they have rules. It’s normal and almost required for people in a BDSM,_ _Ageplay_ _or Petplay_ _relationship_ _, whatever really, no matter how casual, to sit down and talk about what they want._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I am sure you found some of the kink lists online where you mark what you have done or what you would like to try out or never try out_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I believe with help of these and others they talk about what they want and make these rules_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _It’s hard to explain because I don’t have any experience in it and no interest. As I said, I doubt I would manage. In bed, very much. Outside, I doubt it. Except my partner would really, really want that_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _But tbh I doubt anybody would trust me THAT much_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Sorry, I am ranting_

 

Draco knew that he was acting like an idiot, but that was who he was. He was bad at explaining things, because he had never really done it. If people wanted to follow him, he allowed that, but they had to follow him without many questions. During school, he had had two cronies, two rather stupid boys called Crabbe and Goyle, who did what he told them. The one time they turned against him it had ended with Crabbe’s death.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated thinking back to his school days because of this. Sometimes he thought that it was the main reason he hated Granger – because she reminded him who he used to be and what had happened.

He turned his attention back to the phone.

 

**Persephone:** _So you talk about those boundaries every time you want to have sex with somebody new?_

**Persephone:** _I mean, I get where that comes from. You have to trust your partner if you allow them to well, take control._

**Persephone:** _I just imagine it can be really awkward. How does that work at clubs?_

 

Draco frowned. Persephone was asking really interesting questions today and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t have that much experience to be able to answer them perfectly. Hell, he was 20 and hadn’t had many partners.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Yeah, you should talk about your boundaries with every partner for safety reasons. A good Dom plans a session in advance, so he needs to know what he can and can’t do. As I’ve already said, safe and consensual are two of the most important things if you get into BDSM._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _From what I gathered till now, most people meet their new partners on the internet or figure out somewhere along the way that they are into it too. I mean, BDSM parties are rare and you don’t go into a regular club looking for a partner like that. You could have better chances at some goth parties or something, but idk. It’s not my cup of tea._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I have to admit that I feel like a fool. I offered you to help you, but I can’t really give you good answers._

 

Draco looked up from his phone when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in.”

Blaise stick his head into the room. “Pans asked if we wanted to have lunch with her and some others.”

“Yeah, sure. Haven’t seen her in ages.” Draco grabbed his clothes and stood up, finally going to the bathroom _._

He felt better when he finally emerged from the bathroom. Showers could do wonders for the mood.

“Is Theo coming here or do we meet him there?”

Blaise looked up from his magazine. “He’s coming here. Said he doesn’t want to wait in the cold. You know how he is.”  
“I seriously doubt Pansy will be late.”  
Blaise laughed. “You know that he meant us, right?”  
Draco scowled. “It has been one time.” He walked back to his room to retrieve his phone and wallet, before going back and joining Blaise on the couch.

They didn’t have to wait for Theo long and soon enough the three of them were on their way to the cafeteria. While they all were from rich families, they were fine eating amongst the other students as it was close, mostly tasty and rather comfortable.

“Finally.” They haven’t even reached the table when Pansy stood up, stunning as ever, and walked over to give each a quick hug.

Draco gave her a small smile and greeted the other people at the table. Daphne Greengrass, his ex-girlfriend’s older sister, gave him a curt nod and turned away again, while he was greeted enthusiastically by Millicent Bulstrode and Goyle.

The other people at the table, some of Pansy’s friends from her business school, didn’t pay him and his friends much attention.

“So how have you lot been?” Pansy asked. “You never have time to meet up anymore.”

“We have time to meet up. You don’t,” Blaise winked at her, earning himself a smack on the arm.

“I’ll get myself something to eat.” Draco stood up without another word, closely followed by Theo while Pansy and Blaise continued bickering.

They waited in line quietly, something for which Draco was grateful, as he was sure Theo had noticed his weird mood.

He took a plate with fish and chips and joined the others again. Goyle had somehow managed to piss of most of the women at the table in the meantime and Draco was forced to sit between him and Daphne. He rolled his eyes but obliged.

Theo sat down opposite him and they dug in.

“Don’t you want something?” Pansy asked Blaise who was the only one without a plate at the table.

“I’ll eat later.”  
Draco rose an eyebrow at that. They didn’t exactly have much time till their next lecture.   
“What about Land Law this afternoon?”

Blaise rolled his eyes at the question and leaned back. “What about it? It’s boring.”

Theo was about to protest, but Pansy was quicker.

“Nobody cares about Land Law, Nott. What I care about though, is why Zabini here is going to miss it. Any special reasons?”

“None of your business.”

Draco glanced at Theo, who returned his look. It seemed they had come to the same conclusion that Blaise was meeting with a girl – a conclusion Pansy had drawn as well.

“Who is she? How did you meet? Is it only a fling?”

Blaise shrugged, but the smile on his lips betrayed they were right and he was meeting up with somebody.

“Are you dating?” Pansy pressed on and Blaise rolled his eyes in response.

“It’s our first date. Happy now?”

Pansy didn’t reply and bit into her cupcake with satisfaction.

Draco never understood why she had chosen business school over law as she would have been one of the best with her interrogation tactics and people manipulation.

“What about you, Draco?” she asked, confirming his thoughts. She was too good at finding people’s weaknesses.

“Why do you never ask Theo about his love life?”

“Because he doesn’t have one.”

Pansy ignored Theo’s protests and continued staring at Draco.

“I don’t have anybody. Am not interested, to be honest.”  
“He has a crush on either Granger or a mysterious internet girl,” Blaise supplied unhelpfully, earning himself an angry glare from Draco, who felt his cheeks heat up. Most people wouldn’t see the blush, but Pansy, who had known him for most of his life, definitely would.

“I bet you met your girl that way too,” Draco hissed in Blaise’s direction and Pansy almost squeaked.

“So you admit you have a crush on that mysterious girl! But why did he suggest Granger?”

“A joke,” Theo said when nobody else spoke up, Draco and Blaise engaging in a staring contest. “And he probably hasn’t forgotten our bet yet from what is it? Seven years ago?”

Draco turned sharply to Theo. “What bet?”

He didn’t get an answer.

 

<<<

 

Hermione was late to Land Law and couldn’t believe it. She had to witness a car crash on her way and tell what she saw to the most incompetent officer she had ever met.

She had even helped him to write the important notes and if she hadn’t, she would have spent the whole day giving her testimony.

And of course, the class had been moved to a smaller room due to some Medical conference, leaving almost no free seats, when she barged in.

Hermione bit her tongue to stop herself from cursing when she realized the closest free seat was next to Malfoy, with the other two being in the front row at the other side of the room.

At the professor’s stern look, Hermione sat down next to Malfoy, not sparing him a single glance and unpacked quickly.

“So you decided to join us?” Malfoy put an arm on the back of her chair, earning himself an annoyed huff from the girl sitting behind Hermione as he knocked over her books, but he didn’t pay her any attention. “What happened that our favourite know-it-all is late on this wonderful day?”

Hermione tried to ignore him, but Malfoy leaned closer, enjoying the fact that he was annoying her.

“Did your hair get stuck in the elevator? Had someone believed it is a weapon of mass destruction and called the police on you? You know you can tell me, Granger.”  
Hermione’s elbow in his stomach caught him off guard and she smirked in satisfaction as he pulled back, rubbing the sore spot.

The whole lecture continued in that manner, Malfoy trying to annoy Hermione and she fighting back – be it with words or with her fists as she had learned long ago that it was sometimes the only language Malfoy understood.

About 20 minutes before the end, the professor couldn’t take it anymore when Malfoy yelped loudly after she had kicked him into the shin.

“Granger, Malfoy,” he glared at them, “out.”

Hermione packed her things quickly, barely containing her tears and practically ran out of the room, not even registering the fact that the professor had known her name out of the mass of students even though she had never really spoken to him before.

Malfoy on the other hand, had tried to take his time but he hurried up at the glare he received and left only a step behind Hermione.

The door had barely shut before she turned on her heel with a look that could kill even as her lower lip quivered.

“I hate you! I really, really hate you Malfoy!” she shouted, poking her finger into his chest as he stared at her with wide eyes. “You are a self-absorbed arrogant prat who can’t understand that some people need to work hard to even have a shot at having a good future as they can’t simply inherit daddy’s law firm! My parents aren’t that poor, but I can’t buy my title with money! And without school, I am worth nothing so stop ruining it for me! Haven’t you tormented me enough?!”

With those words she stormed off, not waiting for his reaction. She didn’t care what he thought about her outburst or if the whole school had heard it – it didn’t matter.

Hermione just wanted to get home and hide under a pile of blankets, Construction Law later be damned.

But Hermione wasn’t one to give up easily, especially if it meant to let Malfoy win. So instead of going home, Hermione sought out the nearest bathroom and washed her face with cold water to calm herself down and braided her curls into a loose braid, making herself look more normal again.

As there was still more than enough time before Construction Law, Hermione sat down on the floor in front of the classroom and pulled out her phone, reading the messages from the Prince. She hadn’t managed to read them earlier because of the car crash.

 

**Persephone:** _Your answers are helpful. Don’t worry about it. I’m just not in the mood to talk about it right now._

 

A reply appeared on her screen not a second later.

 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Same. But what happened? You seemed to be in a good mood earlier?_

**Persephone:** _Don’t want to talk about it. You?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Let’s just say that I fucked up._ _I don’t want to bore you with my many shortcomings._

**Persephone:** _I doubt it would be boring._

**THEPrinceCharming:** _But it would be pathetic. And I am pathetic enough in your imagination already with liking Math and all that._

 

Hermione couldn’t suppress a smile at that.

 

**Persephone:** _You aren’t pathetic. And there is nothing wrong with Math._

**THEPrinceCharming:** Y _ou say that only because you are_ _as_ _nerd_ _y_ _as_ _I am. And nerds aren’t allowed to judge those things – according to my friends at least_

**Persephone:** _My friends think the same thing. “But Persephone, Algebra is so boring! How can you enjoy it?”_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Haha. Same._ _Even though a friend is a nerd, he hates_ _M_ _aths even though he is good at it. Weirdo._ _What else do you enjoy?_

 

Hermione bit her lip in contemplation. What else did she enjoy?

 

**Persephone:** _Are you talking about former school subjects or general stuff?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _both_

**Persephone:** _books! I love books, science and history, my friends, my cat… good food. Listing things is always so hard. I sound so boring_

**Persephone:** _How about you?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _You aren’t boring. Most of those are same for me – except that I don’t have a cat. My annoying flatmate is the closest thing to a pet I’ll probably ever have_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _But I like football and kick-boxing too and motorbikes. And I love to draw – even though most people don’t know that about me_

 

Hermione didn’t get to respond as steps echoed through the corridor. When she saw Malfoy approach, she put her phone away quickly and looked anywhere but at him, even though he moved to stand on the other side of the corridor, opposite her.

He didn’t speak up the whole time they waited, only checking his phone occasionally, but took a seat next to Hermione when the door finally opened and the previous course left.

Instead of addressing it, Hermione took her things and moved to sit in the front row. Malfoy followed her.

As soon as he sat down, she took her things again and moved. He followed again.

After the fourth move and everybody else looking at them as if they were crazy, Hermione lost her patience.

“What is wrong with you?!” she half-shouted, gaining the attention of even the last person in the room. “Just leave me alone!”

Malfoy stared at her for a long moment before taking his things and walking to the back, where a very unimpressed Theodore Nott had been watching the whole spectacle.

Hermione huffed in irritation, taking her things to sit back in the front row – as far away from Malfoy as she could.

“What’s wrong?” Jenny asked as soon as she sat down next to Hermione, but didn’t get an answer from her, as she was staring stubbornly at the wall in front of her.

After a brief talk with one of their classmates, Jenny gently placed a hand on Hermione’s arm.

“Are you alright?”  
Hermione nodded courtly, still counting in her head in order to not scream. Malfoy was overdoing it today and she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction to snap – at least not more than she already had.

She was just grateful that the Prince had somewhat managed to calm her down between classes as she would have Malfoy’s blood on her hands otherwise by now.

By the end of the class, Hermione had pulled herself together enough to answer Jenny’s questions and had even asked the lecturer something.

On the way out, she didn’t spare Malfoy a single glance and quickly excused herself from Jenny, so she could go home as she was simply exhausted.

Hermione fell onto her bed, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep so the dreadful day would end, but it was too early for her body to do what she wanted, so Hermione pulled out her phone.

She hadn’t answered him yet and hoped, that he would manage to take her mind off things again.

 

**Persephone:** _What do you draw?_

 

To Hermione’s disappointment he answer didn’t come as fast as it usually did. She closed her eyes in resignation, not sure what to do now. She needed a release-

Hermione put her phone away hastily before closing her eyes again as her hand slid downwards and into her knickers, as her imagination worked with all the things she had read and seen in the past two days.

 

_Hermione was on her knees on the floor, her eyes bound, and her upper body covered in ropes hindering any movement._

_A swish echoed through the air and she felt stinging pain on her back. One hit was followed by another and another until it stopped suddenly._

_Her head was pushed downwards by a hand on her neck and Hermione pushed up her naked arse, displaying herself for the man, who roughly pushed two fingers into her already dripping cunt and started pumping and she moaned when his fingers hit her sweet spot._

_She was on the verge of an orgasm when he stopped, telling her to stay like that, her legs spread._

_A vibrator was pushed into her on the highest setting, but she knew better than to come without being allowed._

_He lifted her head from the floor and Hermione opened her mouth obediently, allowing him to fuck her mouth while the toy vibrated in her, driving her crazy and she whined in frustration._

_The man pulled his cock out immediately and slapped her hard, before pushing her head down._

_He walked around her, and Hermione heard a clicking nose before a very cold finger touched her arse, the vibrator still inside of her._

_One finger was followed by a second soon after and Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to hold out, but couldn’t take it anymore when the stranger pushed his cock into her arse, filling her completely._

 

She came with a muffled moan, not stopping to rub her clit as she imagined him fucking her roughly as she came again.

Hermione sighed in content, ignoring the fact that her fantasy man’s hair was a very distinct shade of blond - just as she had for months now.

 


	4. The three Cs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so late. I had an exam this morning and hadn't managed to finish it beforehand. As always betalove to Nantai
> 
> On another note: I am again and again astonished about how popular this fic is. The number of subscriptions, kudos, follows and favs is surprising. Thank you so much! I would just want to ask you if you could leave reviews as well. It would mean the world to me even if it was just a smilie or something like that.

Blaise slammed his door after him and Draco raised an eyebrow at the very uncharacteristic behaviour of his flatmate.

“Do you want coffee?” he hold up the pot with the fresh coffee he had just made for him to see.

When Blaise muttered something incoherent, Draco put the pot down and walked over to the couch where the other sat down after turning on their Playstation.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. When Blaise still didn’t react, he moved to stand between him and the TV, forcing Blaise to acknowledge him. “Was it your date?”

“Get lost, Malfoy.”

“Talk to me,” Draco crossed his arms, doing his best impression of his father’s stare. Unfortunately, Blaise knew him far too long to be fazed by it.

“Get. Lost,” Blaise repeated, his eyes flashing dangerously as he gripped the controller in his hands so hard that Draco was surprised the thing didn’t break.

“It was your date. What happened?” Draco ignored all the warning sings, knowing that Blaise never got physical if he could avoid it. He was mostly talk and nothing else, but that was enough to scare most people off thanks to his height.

“You happened,” Blaise grit his teeth and threw the controller carelessly on the seat next to him. “The girl I met turned out to be Astoria.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Tori? In the group? You are joking.”

“I wish,” Blaise sounded more defeated than anything now. “It was kinda fine till she started talking about you. Not in the sense that she would take you back, hell no. But being compared to your best friend is a no-go. Even though I look stellar next to you, I had to tell her off. Thing was just plain weird and I seriously don’t need Daph to hate us both.”

Draco ran his hand through his hair, not being able to really process that Astoria took him as a measuring tool for her dates. Him of all people.

“What’s her name in the group?” he walked over and sat down next to Blaise.

“JustaWitch.”

Draco stood up again, somewhat restless, and went to get his coffee. It was probably lukewarm by now but he didn’t care.

“Speaking of women, what happened with Granger yesterday? Theo texted me that I should talk to you about it. I assume he is trying to avoid an uncomfortable conversation about feelings and for once, I can’t blame him.”

Draco froze at Blaise’s words, his cup halfway to his mouth. “Nothing.”

“It was not nothing. She screamed at you.”

Even though Draco’s back was to Blaise, he knew that his friend was watching him closely.

“I overstepped.”

“And that weird stalking before Construction Law was your fucked up attempt to apologize.” It wasn’t a question.

Draco took a deep breath and suddenly the coffee in his hand didn’t seem appealing at all. He poured the contents of the mug into the sink.

“Why did you want to apologize?”

Draco put down the now empty mug carefully, knowing that he would slam it against the counter otherwise and turned around. Blaise was now leaning against the sofa, his arms crossed and his mismatched eyes firmly on Draco.

“Because I was, am, sorry.” Draco ran a hand through his hair, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. “I think I’ll skip Administrative Law. I am not feeling well.”

He didn’t wait for an answer and disappeared into his room.

 

<<<

 

Hermione was relieved when Malfoy didn’t show up for Administrative Law and couldn’t believe her luck when he didn’t turn up the whole day.

Instead, she had received photos of several drawings and paintings from the Prince, which had improved her mood even more.

He had been spamming her and the group the whole day for some obscure reason, but she didn’t really complain.

Hermione put her bag on her chair and sat down on her bed, crossing her legs, and pulled out her phone to finally reply.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _picture send_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _picture send_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I draw stuff like this. People, landscapes, surreal stuff, everything._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _picture send_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _picture send_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _How are you anyway? Better than yesterday?_

 **Persephone:** _Those are amazing! You really have talent!_

 **Persephone:** _Definitely. The reason why I was in a bad mood wasn’t around._

 **Persephone:** _How about you?_

 

She closed the private chat and did something she hadn’t done since the first day: opened the group chat. She had been asking herself what exactly people talked about in such a chat all the time and had decided to find out.

 

 **Persephone:** _hello_

 **Casssanova:** _Hey_ **@Persephone**. _Finally decided to join the party?_

 **KittyCat123:** _That really looks good! Do they have them in another colour too? I would like pink_ **@Batmaaaaaan**

 **KittyCat123: @Persephone**. Hi

 **Datassismine007:** _Looking at the collection, we really have spend way too much money on toys_ **#totallyworthit**

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow and scrolled upwards to the picture Batman had send. She let out a quiet “oh”. She wasn’t sure what half of those things were but she could distinguish several paddles, crops, ropes and bonds. That was indeed quite an impressive collection

 

 **Persephone: @Casssanova** _Yes, sorry. I was busy_

 **Casssanova:** _Oooh! Did the Prince teach you naughty stuff?_

 

Hermione gaped at her phone in horror. Had the Prince been telling others about what they had done? She opened the conversation with him again to give him a piece of mind, but several messages were already waiting for her.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Better too. But I might have a cold. That’s at least what my headache suggests._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Cass and I live together and he looked over my shoulder once and saw your name_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I swear he doesn’t know what we are writing about and certainly not about the first evening_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _If he did both of us wouldn’t hear the end of that_

 

Not knowing what to reply to that, Hermione checked the group chat again to give herself a moment to contemplate her answer.

 

 **Red:** _nosy as ever, aren’t we?_ **@Casssanova**

 **justaWitch:** _he is just poking around in other people’s love lives because his own is that pathetic_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _shut up_ **@Casssanova**

 **THEPrinceCharming: @Persephone** _I AM SO SORRY_

 **Cassanova:** _You are so mean :((_

 **justaWitch:** _back to the topic: so which shops are the best in terms of both quality & price?_

 **Batmaaaaaan:** _Fire has definitely the best prices._

 **Datassismine007:** _but you should check amazon too_

 **Datassismine007:** _sometimes they have the same things for less money_

 **Datassismine007:** _But that really depends on a lot of things like the constellation of planets, the colour of your pants and if there had been a rainbow in your city in the past 24h_

 

A message appeared on top of Hermione’s screen and she sighed, when she saw the Prince’s name.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Are you angry at me? I would understand, but I would prefer if you told me_

 **Persephone:** _no. I am not_

 **Persephone:** _Even though I would greatly appreciate it if you made sure that it won’t happen again._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I do. He hasn’t even gotten a glimpse of my screen since then._

 **Persephone:** _ok_

 

<<<

 

Draco marched into Blaise’s room.

“Was that necessary?!” he asked, glaring holes into him but Blaise didn’t even look up from his phone.

“She is pissed at me!” Draco continued.

Blaise rolled his eyes and put his phone down. “She’ll get over it. It’s not like I read anything. You are super secretive about it anyway and to be honest I don’t even care what you two get up to. Unless she send you some pictures. I would be glad to take a look at those.”

Draco turned on his heel, slamming Blaise’s door after him. Sometimes he wasn’t really sure how they had become best friends considering Blaise’s extraordinary ability to push his buttons. The only people better at it than him were Granger and Potter, but that was a different matter.

Thinking about it, he didn’t even know why exactly he was so angry. Sure, he hated when people meddled with his life but this was certainly nothing that important and even his headache didn’t present an adequate reason for his behaviour.

Draco ran a hand over his face. He really needed to get laid. That would help him to get his anger under control. Unfortunately, finding a suitable partner wasn’t easy.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _want to talk about something? bc I seriously need a distraction or I’ll kiss Cass_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I meant kill. Fuck autocorrect_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _It’s weird that it changed kill to kiss - I certainly use kill more_

 **THEprinceCharming:** _please ignore the last message_

 **Persephone:** _I would say that’s concerning, but I can understand the sentiment._

 **Persephone:** _I have to deal with some people that test my patience on a daily basis too_

 **Persephone:** _Anyway, random question that popped up in my head when you said kiss Cass. Have you kissed someone of the same sex before? It’s something I have been thinking about these past years a lot but have never discussed with anyone_

 **Persephone:** _I mean, I am into guys for sure, but girls are so pretty and I feel like everyone at university has done it at some point_

 

Draco had to reread the messages about three times to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. For one, he was positively surprised that she wasn’t angry at him. And if she was, she wasn’t showing it. And of course, the subject of those messages.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I am pretty sure everyone at university has - be it in a game of gay chicken or because of curiosity_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _and before you say gay chicken is homophobic - I know. One of my best friends is gay and I hate it when people play it, but unfortunately it’s true. If my parents - or his - knew about us kissing boys we would be disowned_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _but to answer your question: yep, I have kissed boys. When one of your mates comes out you start questioning stuff_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _but I am pretty sure I am heterosexual_

 **Persephone:** _are you talking about Cass?_

 **Persephone:** _and that’s horrific! Parents who would disown their children because of such things should be ashamed of themselves! Homosexuality is completely natural!_

 

Draco smiled at her outrage at his and Theo’s behalf. Unfortunately, it didn’t change the situation and Theo would have to continue his life as a closeted gay until he was either independent or his father passed away. While Draco didn’t wish for the older Nott to pass away as Theo loved his father, he was sure it would improve Theo’s life nevertheless.

Theo suffered under his father’s extreme expectations the same way Draco suffered under the expectations from his father.

They resulted in him feeling like he was not good enough and a failure and a rather lacking self-confidence he tried to mask with snark, arrogance and his overall unpleasant attitude to everyone who wasn’t his friend and mostly to the one person who reminded him of this every single day - Granger.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _It is. But some conservative families only care about heirs and values that are out since 1875._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _And no, I am not talking about Cass. He is a different matter. But if you want to know more you have to ask him him yourself. I am not going to gossip about my friend (too much)_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _But back to the topic: if you want to try it, do it. Self-discovery is important and there isn’t a better time for that than university. But refrain from fucking dead pigs or something - that could destroy your future career._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _And no, I don’t want to put lgtbq+ issues on the same level as fucking a pig. I am just quoting a friend_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _That was a stupid thing to say. I am way too used to making jabs at political figures_

 

Draco cringed at his own words. He hated that he said and wrote things before he thought about them, but it was hard to unlearn the behaviour he had cultivated during his childhood and teenage years where being mean and an arse had been cool in his opinion and that of his peers.

 

 **Persephone:** _it really was a stupid thing to say_

 **Persephone:** _and maybe you should get new friends if they say things like that_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _while they aren’t always the brightest in the room, I still like them. despite their prejudices so no_

 **Persephone:** _your choice_

 **Persephone:** _how was your day anyway? You didn’t answer because of Cass_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _boring as hell. I am sure you noticed as I terrorized both you and the group with messages_

 **Persephone:** _I have noticed. I am sure there isn’t a single person in that group who hasn’_ t

 **THEPrinceCharming** : _Wanna do something against that boredom? ;)_

 

Draco hold his breath as he waited for an answer. He knew that it was a risky move as he had said very weird things during the day, constantly irritating Persephone but he wanted to release some steam and it was more fun with another person - even if they were on the opposite side of a screen.

 

 **Persephone:** _if you promise to think about what you say in the future_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Of course!_  


The promise was easy to make, but it was hard to say if he would manage to keep it. He had tried to change his speech and vocabulary a few years prior after a certain incident and it had taken him months to eradicate a single damn slur. Habits die hard and all that.

 

<<<

 

Hermione couldn’t believe she was doing this. Again. And after the questionable things he had said!  Sure, he had apologized but that didn’t mean it was okay.

But a girl had needs and Hermione would use him for her own pleasure - it was okay, right?

She bit her lip and glanced down at her phone. She hated to be this conflicted about this, but she hadn’t had sex in ages as she really sucked at picking up guys, mostly because she became really grumpy because of the behaviour of the drunks at the various parties her friends had dragged her to, and didn’t want to get any of the numerous dating apps.

Hermione took a deep breath and set to type. “I knock on your door,” she wrote but instead of pressing send, she deleted it. “I am waiting for you;” she tried again but deleted it as well.

She ran her free hand over her face, sure that she was red as a tomato by now. She felt so awkward.

 

 **Persephone:** _I wish I could feel you inside me_

 

Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the response. She had learned the last time that she would relax along the way, but the beginning was hard to write.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I wish I was there with you. But I would make you wait._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I want to tease you until you beg for me because you can’t take it any longer_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I would give you the best orgasm of your life if you held on_

 

Hermione slipped her hand into her pants and started massaging soft circles around her clit, typing with the other hand in the meantime. She had contemplated to use the voice option so her hands were free, but she knew it would mess up some things and send the wrong words.

 

 **Persephone:** _Tell me what you want to do to me_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I want to tie you up. Your hands behind your back so I can bend you over my desk_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Your legs spread so I can admire you_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I want to tell you how much I enjoy looking at you when you are like this_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Just for me_

 

Hermione bit her lip, imagining herself displayed to the man. Had it been anything but her imagination, she would have felt self-conscious, but this was for her and she was enjoying it.

 

 **Persephone:** _I wriggle against the desk, desperate for any contact._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I sink on my knees behind you and put a hand on your lover back to stop you from moving._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I lick my lips, barely able to contain myself as I long to finally taste you._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I run my tongue over your wet slit, one time and a then a second_

 

Hermione couldn’t help but to moan at that image, her fingers sliding over her outer lips.

 

 **Persephone:** _I moan. I wish I could run my hands through your hair, but the ropes around my arms make me unable to move_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I squeeze your arse and leap on your pussy, devouring you, pulling away abruptly when you are close_

 

Hermione waited for him to continue, replaying the images in her head. It was hot, but it sucked to have to respond if you were so passive. While she enjoyed his words, it was hard to find some action to describe. If it was up to her, she would only read his words and play around with them in her mind.

Her phone vibrated again and Hermione was pulled out from her thoughts. She really hated that sometimes she couldn’t turn her head off during sex - or in this case sexting. It was annoying.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I have a surprise for you. I take a candle and pour hot wax on your back_

 

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to imagine it but she would have to experience it if she really wanted to know how it felt. But she definitely liked the idea and noted it down as something she would try.

 

 **Persephone:** _I hiss at the sensation, arching my back and my arse rubs against you. I feel your erection in your trousers and moan in desperation_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I chuckle and run down your spine with an ice cube, alternating the sensations between hot and cold_

 **Persephone:** _I whimper under your touch. Sweet torture. My senses are alert and I want nothing more than to feel you. Please, Sir_

 

Hermione was close. The ideas the Prince was giving her were driving her crazy, but she wanted to wait till he allowed her to come. It had brought her immense satisfaction the last time. She slipped yet another finger into her vagina, rubbing her palm against her clit in the process in an attempt to keep herself at the edge but to not stumble over. It was hard and frustrating but also incredibly hot.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I smile at your words and kiss your shoulder. You’ve been a good girl. I don’t hesitate and get rid of my clothes._

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I thrust into you and start to pound immediately. You are so wet for me that I don’t have to wait. I reach down and pinch your clit. You are allowed to come_

 

Hermione moaned, rubbing her clit. It didn’t take long and a tingling feeling spread in her stomach and she fell over the edge. Waiting for his approval had been definitely worth it.

 

 **Persephone:** _I moan and my walls clench over you in sweet release. Thank you, Sir_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I thrust into you a few more times and pull out shortly before my release, covering your back and arse with cum. It creates a beautiful picture together with the wax_

 

Hermione put her phone away and went to wash her hands. Getting her own juices all over her things wouldn’t do. When she returned, another message from the Prince was waiting for her.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I really enjoy this. Is this going to be a regular thing or not? I am asking now because I don’t want to pressure you into anything later._

 

Hermione tilted her head in contemplation. She would lie if she said that she didn’t enjoy it, even though she had questioned her sanity the morning after they had tried sexting the first time. It was a hard decision, but if Hermione was honest with herself she wanted to continue. It was fun, it was nice and it was so easy. She couldn’t get pregnant and didn’t have to throw herself at random guys. She didn’t know who the Prince was and he didn’t know who she was, what meant that it would never get more complicated. All in all a win-win situation.

 

 **Persephone:** _We can make it a regular thing. But don’t forget to think about what you say before you say it_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I will do my best!_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _What are you going to do now? Sleep? Watch TV? Something else?_

**Persephone:** _Read a book. You?_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Same. What are you reading?_

**Persephone:** _Cicero’s speeches. Currently Ad Milone_

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Seriously?! I finished that a few weeks ago!_

 

Hermione was gaping at her phone. There was seriously somebody else her age who read Cicero in his free time? Where was he hiding and why hadn’t she found him before?

She had started it because it made sense to her to learn about the beginnings of law and Cicero was considered to have the best rhetorics. She had soon learned that he had a good style and his humor made it an enjoyable read.

 

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I still think it is funny how Cicero probably never held Ad Milone and it is one of his most famous speeches_

 **Persephone:** _I can’t blame him. They all had decided Milo was guilty beforehand_

 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Didn’t Milo thank Cicero at some point for getting him banished?_

 

Hermione squeaked in joy. Finally somebody who was able to hold his own against her!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for an ALPHA and a second BETA reader.  
> The ALPHA reader should know how British universities work. I want to get their timetables as accurate as possible.  
> It would be really great if somebody could help me out.


	5. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important announcement: I am forced to change the update shedue!
> 
> University starts next Monday again and I have a hell of a timetable. I can already tell that I won't manage weekly updates with 3k+ words as I will be barely at home during the week.
> 
> That means, there will be a new chapter EVERY TWO WEEKS on FRIDAYs. I am sorry and I hope you understand.   
> Thank you for your awesome support! Every word means a lot to me!
> 
> And a lot of thanks to the awesome people who help me out with this story: Moonsong78 for information on studying law in UK and my awesome betas Nantai and Chocomieux! You are all lifesavers!

Hermione shifted from one foot to another impatiently, searching for somebody she knew in the crowd. 

She had arrived at the party less than 15 minutes ago and was already cursing herself for agreeing to go. She hated parties, she hated huge crowds, she hated beer, she hated drunks and most of all, she hated huge drunk crowds stinking like beer. But no, she had let Ginny convince her to come to this stupid party, even though she could have spend the evening at home, discussing books and maybe sexting with the Prince just like they had the two previous evenings. Damn Ginny.

She took a sip from her cup, grimacing at the simply disgusting taste of the cheap red wine Ginny had poured for her before she had promptly disappeared.

“Granger.” Malfoy suddenly appeared at her side, slurring slightly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Malfoy.” Hermione spotted a flash of red hair in the crowd, but it was a boy. He was too short to be Ron and what would he be doing at a college party anyway?

“Nobody wants to talk to you, huh?” 

“Get lost,” Hermione said and started pushing through the crowd, deciding that anything was better than spending her evening with a drunk Malfoy. He was already unbearable when sober:  she didn’t want to imagine how bad it would get when he was drunk.

Sure, she had seen him drunk a few times before, since they spend the majority of their academic career going to the same school, but it had been different. 

The first time she had seen him drunk was a week after the terrorist attack on their school, the first day when the lessons were taken up again. He sat on the stairs outside the library and drank himself silently into a coma, refusing to talk to anyone who passed, which hadn’t been many - the librarian, Madam Pince, Professor McGonagall and Hermione. Nobody else had bothered to go to the library on the first day and more importantly, nobody else had looked for him.

The second time was at the graduation party, where he had been surrounded by friends, but didn’t drink too much, restraining himself. He  had a weird, polite half-smile on his face and  looked as if he was in pain the whole evening - not that Hermione was watching him.

The third time was their first week at university, where he looked so different from the graduation party, laughing freely and drinking anything in reach. That had been the time they had interacted the least, as Malfoy had done his best to ignore Hermione, which had caught her by surprise after his treatment of  her in school. She had been relieved at first, but didn’t let her guard down, which proved to be the right decision as he started teasing her not long after the third week  into the first term.

The fourth time was at a party in their second year, when Ginny had finally convinced her to accompany her to one. Malfoy had a huge fight with his then girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, who had ended up pouring her drink all over him as she broke up with him on the spot. “I am sure you are enjoying this,” he had said bitterly when Hermione offered him a towel. 

And now, the fifth time she was seeing him drunk, he was actively seeking her out and she hated it even more than all the previous instances combined .

When he grasped her wrist, Hermione turned around to face him. “What do you want?” she hissed, trying  not to attract attention, as she yanked her arm free. Luckily, most people were either too drunk or well on their way, dancing, talking and making out and therefore didn’t think twice about the two of them.

“I need to talk to you,” Malfoy said, looking at his feet, his bangs falling over his eyes. 

“As far as I am concerned we have nothing to talk about,” Hermione ran her free hand through her hair. “So say what you have to say and go.”

“I am sorry,” Malfoy blurted out before she could leave and Hermione almost dropped her cup, barely catching herself in time.

“What?” She gaped at him. 

“You heard me,” Malfoy crossed his arms, not noticing, or maybe not caring that he spilled some of his beer on the floor,  over his expensive looking leather shoes.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that. It was quite unusual for Malfoy  not to care about ruining his looks: be it his shoes, his hair, his clothes - anything, really. “Just how drunk are you?” 

“I needed the courage to-” Malfoy started saying but stopped mid-sentence, his face turning a shade paler than usual and hastily pushed past her and towards the garden.

Hermione followed, not sure what else to do. 

Malfoy was vomiting all over the flowerbed and Hermione  wondered just whose house this was. It definitely didn’t look like a place where students lived - not with such well kept flowers and all the posh furniture inside. 

Malfoy coughed and vomited again and Hermione patted him on the back awkwardly. “You should go home,” she said and he glared at her.

“Mind your own business, Granger,” he said as he straightened up, swiping his mouth clean with his sleeve.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You can barely stand, you roll your r and you’ve just vomited. You clearly had too much to drink.”

“And why exactly do you care?” he hissed, his eyes full with hostility, his earlier apologetic tone forgotten.

“I don’t,” Hermione shrugged and left him to return inside, where she run into Jenny almost immediately.

“Where have you been?” Jenny asked. “I’ve been looking for you all over the place.”

“Outside,” Hermione drank from her cup, forcing down the wine. She really didn’t feel like talking about the strange encounter she had with Malfoy. 

“Come on,” Jenny stirred her along, through the crowd. “I want to introduce you to someone.”

Hermione tried to protest, saying that she had to find Ginny, but Jenny was not having any of it and pulled her through the house, and into a room where a group of people were dancing. Soon though she realised  Jenny’s goal wasn’t the dancefloor, but a few men standing at the wall. Hermione realized with horror that she recognized one of them.

“No,” she tried to protest but Jenny didn’t listen and Hermione found herself standing in front of a man she had successfully avoided for four years.

“McLaggen,” she said with a grimace and emptied her cup in one go. If the evening was going to progress like this, Hermione knew she wouldn’t survive it if she stayed sober. Usually, she didn’t drink much, but Malfoy’s weird behaviour and now the sudden appearance of Cormac  McfuckingLaggen called for desperate measures.    
Jenny introduced her to her new boyfriend, Adrian Pucey, not noticing Hermione’s discomfort in the slightest and nudging her towards his friends. 

After a few necessary pleasantries, Hermione excused herself, holding up her cup in silent explanation and practically run back to the front of the house before Cormac managed to attempt a conversation.

Hermione pulled out her phone, typing a short message while she waited for the kitchen to empty a bit so she could get a refill. .

**Persephone:** _I hate drunk people! I wish I was at home watching a movie and arguing with you about Nietzsche_

She pocketed her phone again and poured some more wine into her cup, not willing to mix her beverages as long as long there was the wine.  Combining different drinks always resulted in her having a headache in the morning, but Hermione feared she might reach a point where the need of alcohol would surpass its horrible side effects..

Not having any other choice, she then returned to the group-having promised Jenny that she would and smiled politely at one of the other men, whose name she had already forgotten and didn’t care to inquire.   Being friends with McLaggen was reason enough not to be interested in him just for the sake of avoiding her once-date, who was currently attempting to get her attention, grabbing the chance  to start a conversation with her.

“So what are you up to these days?” he asked, leaning too casually against the wall, his eyes running up and down Hermione’s body, surely undressing her in his mind.

“I study law,” she said trying not to evidently cringe. “You?”

“I’m a business major,” he said in a self-important manner and gave her his most brilliant smile. “But I’m sure you already knew that. I told you the last time we saw each other.”

“Oh really?” Hermione drank from her cup, ignoring the jab about her avoiding of him, and turned, feigning interest  to a  story narrated by one of McLaggen’s friends. His name was something with a C. Caleb, Cassius, Cornelius? Again, she didn’t know and didn’t particularly care, even though this one  wasn’t too bad to look at, with his dark brown hair and equally deep brown eyes.

“So wanna hang out sometime?” McLaggen added with an eyebrow waggle, trying to get the attention back at him -he wouldn't  give up so easily- and Hermione suppressed a groan. 

“I am busy, sorry.”

“I didn’t even specify a date,” he protested, his voice rising a bit. Cassius, Caleb, whatever, stopped his story and shot them an annoyed look.

“Don’t have to. I am busy,” Hermione insisted and walked away.

She took another big gulp. Now  her cup was empty again and she felt like partying even less than before, Cormac Mcfukggen having every last trace of her already frail good mood erased.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t leave without Ginny as she had promised her that they would go home together. It wasn’t safe for a drunk girl to walk the streets alone in the middle of the night. Hermione certainly wasn’t going to let Ginny down, especially  when the main reason she had come along was to look out for her. The friend who usually went with the redhead to parties was sick and Hermione had agreed to take her spot for the night.    
She hadn’t known at that point, that Ginny had the tendency to disappear almost as soon as they arrived, leaving her companions to look for her. Of course getting another drink while looking for her wasn’t a bad idea. 

It came to no surprise a line had formed at the entrance once again.. It was a stupid idea to put all the drinks into a small kitchen if you could distribute them in different corners of the house for easier access she thought, but it wasn’t her party and she didn’t even know the organizator, so she had to wait. She sighed and checked her phone.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _same. Nietsche is bettre than drunks and parties and I want to go home_

Hermione frowned. It was quite unusual for the Prince to make mistakes.  And “go home”… Hermione’s eyes widened. He was probably at a party too. The question was if he was at the same party she was. 

As she entered the kitchen,  a girl passed next to her with a  tray of shots she now saw was distributing and Hermione took one without hesitation, drowning it immediately as she formed her response. She was playing a dangerous game and she knew it.

**Persephone:** _Considering you are one of those drunks, it can’t be that bad._

Hermione scowled. She had had to correct herself two times before she sent the message. The alcohol was rising to her head too as it seemed. That didn’t stop her pouring yet another glass of wine.

When she exited the kitchen again, Hermione quite literally ran into Malfoy, who was not looking where he was going, and spilled some of her wine over hand. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw who he was arguing with and downed the contents of her cup at once. The wine wasn’t as disgusting as it had been, the taste improving with the amount she had already consumed.

“Hermione!” McLaggen called after her when,in her panic, she turned back into the kitchen and followed her together with Malfoy.

“What?” she asked the two men who simply wouldn’t stop ruining her evening and crossed her arms over her chest.

“As the smartest person on this party,” McLaggen said and Hermione frowned. If he was staring like that, she wasn’t going to like what was to come. “I need you to settle a disagreement between Malfoy here and me.”

“Will you two leave me alone for the remainder of the night if I do?” she asked with a sigh. 

The two men exchanged a quick glance before agreeing to Hermione’s delight.

“So what’s the disagreement about?”

“Which one of us is prettier?” Malfoy asked, looking at her earnestly and Hermione dropped her cup for real. Luckily it had been empty and even if it hadn’t - she wouldn’t care. The whole fucking situation was too surreal and Hermione wanted to scream. This had to be a bad joke. She officially despised  parties. Damn Ginny and damn herself for agreeing.

“Well?” McLaggen shifted from one foot to another impatiently and Hermione swallowed. They were obviously really expecting an answer and weren’t just making fun of her, filthy drunk as they were.

“Ask someone else,” Hermione leaned down to pick up her cup, hoping that they wouldn’t see her blush. “I am sure a lot of girls would be happy to help you.”

“No!” Malfoy protested, gesturing wildly. “It has to be you!” He slurred. “Only you are resistant to our charms! You can make an unbiased decision!”

Hermione laughed at that. She laughed loudly. She hadn’t exactly asked McLaggen to Slughorn’s party because of his character - she hadn’t really known him at that point. And Malfoy… Malfoy with his damned perfect hair and gray eyes and too much self-confidence was definitely the prettier of the two, even with his too sharp chin and terrible character, but she wasn’t nearly drunk enough to admit it out loud. Hell, she was barely drunk enough to admit it to herself. 

“Make a contest. Ask the girls on the party to choose,” she said and grabbed the nearest- and last- wine bottle, trying to get past them, but Malfoy caught her.

“Come on, Hermiooone,” he whinned. “This is important!”

Hermione was so stunned, she didn’t pull away from him. In all the years they had known each other, he hadn’t called her by her first name even once.

She put the wine bottle back on the table carefully and reached for the vodka. She knew it was a bad idea, but took a swing from the bottle nevertheless. And another. 

“McLaggen,” she said with clenched teeth and shoved the bottle into the arms of a very stunned Malfoy, darting around him as she had finally, finally spotted Ginny. 

She was talking to one of Malfoy’s friends, Zabini, and Hermione couldn’t believe her luck.

“You should take Malfoy home. He is pissed,” she said to Zabini before turning to Ginny. “And we are going too. Now!”

“What happened?” Ginny asked with worry at Hermione’s tone but Hermione only shook her head and pulled her to where they had left their jackets.

Despites Ginny’s protests and questions, Hermione managed to find her coat and Ginny’s leather jacket and soon they were out of the house and on their way.

When Hermione finally collapsed into her bed, she swore to herself that she wouldn’t attend a party ever again. 

<<<

Draco woke up with a dry throat and a pounding headache. He reached for the water bottle he always kept next to his bed and swallowed the aspirin he had put on his bedside-table before he left, knowing very well that he would need it the next morning. He thanked himself for so much foresight.

Not really wanting to get out of bed before the painkiller kicked in, Draco reached for his phone.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _You know what’s best about Nietzsche? He doesn’t make your head hurt_ _  
_ **Persephone** ** _:_** _I am sure there are people who would disagree with that._

Draco laughed, cursing himself immediately, as his head throbbed and protested for the loud sound.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I am sporting a massive hangover and am 100% certain that Nietzsche couldn’t make somebody’s head hurt this much_  
 **Persephone** : _As my head never hurt because of reading, I can’t really tell_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _Am I a bad person for being glad that you are suffering too?_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Are you telling me that we are both nursing a hangover?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _I am glad that I am not suffering alone, so no, you are not a bad person for it._  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _what are you going to do today? stay in bed?_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _probably. read a bit, study a bit, maybe watch a movie or something. You?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _You are going to study with a hangover? Seriously?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** __I am going to sleep, eat and watch stuff.

Draco absentmindedly scrolled upwards in the conversation to check if he hasn’t written anything stupid and froze. 

There were several pictures of his body as well as Persephone’s. Luckily, they were still wearing underwear and there were no faces, but it was weird. Draco scrolled completely upwards, not really remembering what had prompted the exchange.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Im a responsibel drunk!!! I am not annnoyng. Sometimes I get injured, but it’s mosty ym friends’ fault_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _But I’ve gotten a couple of really niiiiice scars from it. Wanna see them??_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _picture send_

Draco grimaced when he saw the first picture. He had managed to photograph the long thin scar running over the back of his left leg in an extremely weird angle which showed his arse. 

**Persephone:** _We shouldn’t do this_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _Come oooon! Scars are so cool! And you don’t recognize me, rihgt?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** __If you don’t reconize my purfect arse, we don’t know each other!

Draco skipped his story about that particular scar, and ignored the other photos he send, stopping at the picture showing his chest.

His upper body and back were covered in thin scars that he had gotten during a fight with fucking Harry Saint Potter, which had nearly cost him his life. Harry had pushed him through a heavy glass window that broke under his weight and Draco ended up lying in a sea of glass, one particularly big shard missing his artery only by micrometers. Some other blood veins have been punctured and hadn’t it been for late Professor Snape turning up when he did, Draco wouldn’t have survived the incident.

Draco gulped, bracing himself. He feared that he had told her about it, starting something he couldn’t take back. He had never talked about the incident with anyone, and he wasn’t going to.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _picture send_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _Tbh this is why I try to convince myself scars are cool_  
 **Persephone:** _Oh my god! I am so sorry! What happened?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _I don’t want to talk about it. It was a very bad time in my life and that had been only the cherry on the top._  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _And I hate it. I can’t undress myself in front of people or they’ll ask questions. I hate the pitying looks_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _One of the main reasons why I don’t do ONS_  
 **Persephone:** _you aren’t the only one. I understand_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _picture send_ _  
_ **Persephone:** __Scars only show we survived.

Draco gaped at the picture of her stomach, a huge scar running all over it, starting at her hip and ending between her breasts. It looked almost as if somebody had tried to cut her in two.   
The remainder of the conversation was a lot of self pity on his part and Persephone trying to assure him that it didn’t look that bad and hers was worse as it was so thick, while his were mostly really faint. He reassured her that she was still beautiful and all in all it was a drunken mess.

Draco scrolled down to the recent messages.

**Persephone:** _I usually recover by noon, so studying isn’t really a problem._  
 **Persephone:** _And as I grow antsy if I don’t do anything for a long time, it’s a rather good choice as I can still stay in bed_

Draco hesitated for a second. Persephone hadn’t addressed the pictures and their talk from the previous night. That meant, he had two options: talk about it or ignore it forever. Both had pros and cons and Draco really didn’t know how he wanted to proceed..

Talking about it meant that he was ready to open up to her, while not talking would mean that he would keep their relationship just as it was.

Draco’s fingers trembled when he set to type.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _About last night_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** __The alcohol got the better of me. But I mean it when I said you were beautiful -the scar doesn’t change that.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _ And I don’t even mean it in a sexual way. More like, it doesn’t determine your worth or beauty or whatever way.  _

Draco had to wait several minutes for a reply. She was probably just reading their conversation, he told himself to calm his nerves, hoping that he had made the right decision.

**Persephone:** _You caught me by surprise_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _And thank you. Same to you. ._ _  
_ **Persephone:** _I don’t know what to say_ _  
_ **Persephone:** __what now?

Draco bit his lip. That was a good question. He knew he had opened Pandora’s box. He just had no idea what was waiting inside.

  
  


 


	6. Bookoholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that this is late and thank you for your patience. I was sick and both my wonderful betas, Nantai and chocomieux, have to manage real life and fic. Therefore it might happen occassionally that I will switch between Friday and Saturday - but I can promise you I will update every two weeks even though the day is it off - if I won't, you'll know in advance

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Idk. Friends?_

Hermione stared at her phone in disbelief. He had to be joking! He had pushed talking about their feelings, had been ridiculously nice about it and then forced the talk about it and now  _ this _ ? Why not ignore what had happened if he had no real goal. 

**Persephone:** _I thought we already were friends._

Hermione reached for the book on her nightstand, assuming that the Prince would take a little longer to reply since they were talking about emotions. He always did when they came up, being obviously as emotionally incapable as she was.

She cringed when she realized she was beginning to actually discern him and his quirks, despite them only talking online for such a short time. She wasn’t sure if it was a good thing.

Hermione didn’t even manage to read one line before her phone buzzed. She sighed and unlocked it.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _ There are friends and there are FRIENDS. And I would be very happy if we became FRIENDS. We have a lot in common and I like you and tbh having a real friend I won’t meet means a new level of honesty bc no fear and I am ranting at this point. sry _

Hermione frowned. She understood what he was trying to say but, at the same time, she didn’t really understand. And of course, there were those awful abbreviations - did he have to use them? The era of paying for each letter was long gone so he could actually write like a decent human being. Of course, Hermione knew that he was probably using them to text her back as fast as he could, but she really felt like being angry with him.

**Persephone:** _A new level of honesty? What do you mean? Aren’t you honest to your friends?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _I am. I pride myself in never lying. I just sometimes don’t tell them stuff_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _I am a very private person, mostly because I hate people’s reactions to my problems and have to keep face. And often my friends either wouldn’t understand or it would open up a huge pit of despair that’s all our problems and it would be a MESS_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** __I sound like a kindergartener. Sorry about that - my rhetorical skills suffer under the hangover

Hermione wanted to toss her phone away and not deal with this conversation and pretend that it never happened, but at the same time she knew that things wouldn’t return to as they were before even if she did that. 

She rubbed her eyes and set to type her response without any vigour.

**Persephone:** _Fine. Let’s be FRIENDS._

Hermione halted. The message sounded mean, but she wasn’t too happy with him. She groaned, pressing send before she would overthink it even more. She was hungover, tired and this was so unnecessary. Men were so unnecessary. Hermione buried her head in her pillow. Damn Malfoy, damn McLaggen and damn the Prince. 

<<<

Draco let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when Persephone’s response arrived. While she didn’t sound too pleased, she had agreed and that was what mattered.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I am SO glad you agreed!_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _But about yesterday: what exactly is your problem with Nietzsche?_

Draco grinned to himself when he saw that she was typing a response, his whole body tingling in anticipation of the lengthy paragraph that was to come. He simply loved their intellectual exchanges. 

The discussion about Nietzsche spiralled out of control rather fast, resulting in a lengthy talk about the third Reich and anti-semitism and racism that made Draco’s insides turn. He even ran to the bathroom in fear he was going to throw up but only coughed a bit.

Luckily Blaise was still asleep so he wasn’t there to ask weird questions and even if he was - Draco could always say it was the alcohol and not the guilt that had been stirred at the sole mention of the terrible things that were still happening to people because of things they couldn’t  control like skin colour of their skin, gender or sexuality.

While he had decided to open up to Persephone, he wasn’t ready to share this part of his past yet - especially as she wasn’t exactly white. Apart from that, he still wasn’t ready to talk about it, his upset stomach making it more than clear.

Fortunately, Persephone refrained from mentioning her own experiences with discrimination and hate altogether, saving Draco from having to suffer through it. Instead, she went on and on about feminism and animal rights and Draco managed to get a few sympathy points by telling her that he saw himself as a feminist too.

From there, everything progressed rather smoothly and Draco relaxed. It seemed that with time not only his dreadful hangover  - Granger’s fault of course - disappeared but his common sense and luck returned as well.

They were arguing about whether chocolate chip cookies or brownie cookies were better by the time evening came and Draco, feeling bold and happy asked something he knew he shouldn’t. But then, Persephone had the tendency to surprise him.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _how do you feel about getting pictures when sexting?_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _We’ve seen parts of each others bodies now anyway. But only if you are comfortable with it - I would understand if you are not_  
 **Persephone:** _I would rather not. But you can if you want???_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _Of course :) But please tell me it’s not because you are self-conscious about your body. Too many are and it makes me sad and angry_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _And this is not me pressuring you into it but being worried_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _My last girlfriend didn’t want to show me her breasts because someone told her they were too small and she wasn’t attractive because of them. She’s one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** __never-mind the sexting. I’ve talked myself into a real rage here and am out of the mood again

Draco stopped, realizing that he had begun to pace as he wrote the texts. He really hated the way society made girls feel. 

Growing up with Pansy had opened his eyes to all kinds of stupid beauty standards, as she had been ridiculed for her nose and face most of her life to the point where she had begged her parents to allow her to get a plastic surgery for Christmas when she was only eleven. 

Of course, nobody but him and Daphne knew that and Pansy would kill them both and herself if they ever as much as thought about telling anybody. 

For all her fierceness and bad bitch attitude, Pansy was a human being underneath the layers of sass and mascara and people’s words hurt her - especially when she had been younger.

The buzz of his phone brought Draco back to reality and away from his musings about Pansy. 

**Persephone:** _I admit I laughed at the last message_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _while it is not the reason why I don’t want to send pictures, I am self-conscious but that’s because I am not pretty. I’m ugly._ _  
_ **Persephone:** _I’ve been told that too many times by too many people_  
 **Persephone:** __and seriously don’t try to tell me it’s not true bc you don’t know how I look and I won’t show you.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. While he had asked he didn’t know what to say to her once again. He was sure she wasn’t ugly. He didn’t know a single girl who  was ugly after puberty passed. Millie wasn’t a model but she didn’t look like a swamp monster either the way some of the men he had seen around campus did and even Granger had turned out rather good-looking - she was still a wallflower but not an ugly one. Draco wasn’t even sure that really ugly women existed - unkempt ones for sure, but not ugly. At least, that’s what his mother taught him.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I am sorry you had to deal with such arseholes._ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _I wish I could change how you feel about yourself_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _can we please change the topic?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _Of course._  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** __Do you want to read and discuss a novel next? It could be a nice distraction from all the philosophical texts. I feel like my brain needs it!  
  
<<<

“I am sorry but another student is currently reading The Secret History.” The very bored looking librarian said and Hermione scowled.

“Are they going to return it anytime soon?” she asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She hated it when the books she wanted to read were lent out. Usually that wasn’t the case - not too many students bothered to read long-dead philosophers and non-fiction books in their spare time and Hermione made a point to read her own books during the exam period where everyone was fighting over literature they needed for their essays and papers. 

“I doubt it. They lent it out just today.” 

Hermione thanked the librarian and stormed out, already musing about where she could get the book. She loved books over everything but she couldn’t buy every book she wanted as they were expensive and she wanted too many of them. When she started university and moved out for the first time, she ended up buying way too many books with the result that she was ridiculously broke for the next few months. She had sworn to herself after that, that she would only spend money on books she needed for classes from there on. She had more or less succeeded to follow through, making exceptions only for her birthday and Christmas because you have to treat yourself sometimes, right?

Hermione walked over the campus, deciding to check out the nearby used-bookstore when she saw Malfoy on a bench, reading The Secret History. And not any random copy - there was the obligatory library sticker on the back of the book in his hand. 

Hermione stomped over without thinking. “Planning on returning it anytime soon?” she asked without a greeting.

Malfoy looked up from the book and raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Are you planning on returning the book anytime soon?” Hermione repeated, crossing her arms. 

“Actually, no,” Malfoy said and put the book into his lap, grinning up at her. “Why should I?”

“We both know you have enough money to buy a whole bookshop so why lend out books instead of buying them? You can’t know what kind of lowly people have touched them before you after all.” The smug grin disappeared from Malfoy’s face to Hermione’s delight and she was already congratulating herself on the jab when he started talking, his voice dangerously low.

“How about you shut up and stay out of my business, Granger? You don’t know a thing about me.” He stood up and shoved the book into her arms before walking away. He didn’t look back.

Hermione looked after him in stunned silence, clutching the book with shaking fingers.

When she returned home, she put the book on her table and pulled out her phone. That she hadn’t started reading during the bus ride spoke volumes, but not reading at home? That was unheard of.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Reading novels was a bad idea. Can we read something else?_

Hermione frowned and glanced at the book. She really didn’t feel like reading it now, despite liking the premise so much when they had talked about it. 

**Persephone:** _Agreed. I don’t like the book. How about Cicero once again?_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _I don’t feel like Cicero right now either. Kant?_   
**Persephone:** _You know exactly that I don’t like Kant! Sylvia Plath?_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _that’s not exactly non-fiction either. And you haven’t read her? I am shocked!_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _I have. But I feel like rereading so why not talk about it too?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _fine. Plath it is._ _  
_ **Persephone:** __Thank you!

Hermione smiled to herself. When she saw the next message her eyes widened.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Only because I like you so much! Forcing me to read poetry and stuff.. Puh_

She was sure she was red as a tomato. Luckily she was alone and didn’t have to explain the colour of her face and the goofy smile she was sure she was sporting. It didn’t happen too often that somebody told her that they liked her. A sad thing, really, but Hermione had a few good friends and that was better than nothing so she didn’t complain. But every person who really liked her - not kinda wanted to shag her like McLaggen - was greatly appreciated. 

**Persephone:** _I like you too. And you’ve told me that you like poetry as well so cut the drama_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _NO. It’s too fun._

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Persephone:** _you are ridiculous._ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _and yet here we are_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _should I show you just how much I like you? *insert eyebrow wiggle*_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _really?_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** __your loss

Hermione sighed. Was she really going to do this? Obviously she was or else she wouldn’t be contemplating it.

**Persephone:** _ I didn’t say you shouldn’t. _

<<<

Draco smirked and walked over to his mirror, pulling his shirt over his head on his way before tossing it on his bed. He turned his phone carefully, making sure that neither his face, nor too many things that could identify him would be in the picture. While almost nobody knew how his bed looked, he would easily be recognized by the photos on his wall. Draco glanced down on himself and adjusted his trousers so his bulge would be properly visible on the picture.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _photo sent_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _nice. Are you going to strip for me, or how did you imagine this?_

Draco stopped. How exactly did he imagine it? He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about it.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _You tell me a story - I send you a picture showing you just how aroused you made me as it progresses._  
 **Persephone:** _Oh. that’s interesting. Sounds good_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _but you have to touch yourself for the whole duration and aren’t allowed to come until it’s over. I won’t too_  
 **Persephone:** __Deal

Draco smirked.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _then go ahead. I’m waiting._  
 **Persephone:** _Alright, alright._   
**Persephone:** _I am sitting at the floor with my hands behind my back, completely naked. I am waiting for you but you just sit there and watch me intently, enjoying how I squirm under your gaze_  
 **Persephone:** _When you finally beckon me to come to you, I want to jump up and run but I know that you expect me to crawl and I do, swaying my hips to give you a view_

Draco stroked his dick, barely able to await the next message. He didn’t want to send another picture yet, knowing that he didn’t have much to show so he had to save them for later but when no message came for another two minutes, he groaned and stripped from his trousers and made a photo of his upper body and groin, the bulge more than prominent. 

**THEPrinceCharming:** _photo sent_ **  
** **Persephone:** _I lick my lips as I approach you and sit down between your legs. One look from you is enough for me to understand what you want. I smile and lick over the bulge in your pants. You let out a low laugh and pull yourself out from them and I set to work._  
 **Persephone:** _I take you in fully at once, knowing that it’s how you like it and groan at the taste of you_  
 **Persephone:** _I bob my head up and down, sucking gently before I pull out and lick along the underside of your dick._

Draco groaned for real. He was painfully hard and fuck if Persephone gave blowjobs as good as she described them, any man who got near her lips could count himself lucky. Near her generally speaking too - she was really awesome and Draco really hated the circumstances under which they met, because their own rules prohibited him from actually getting to know her and maybe court her if everything fit as good in real life as it did online.

**Persephone:** _you stop me as you are too close and I turn around and lean forward. Your hand connects with my arse and I moan. I count as you spank me, altering lighter and stronger hits._

Draco blew out air through his teeth. Another break meant another picture. While he really enjoyed sending the pictures, the breaks frustrated him extremely. He was close and didn’t know how long he would last. For once he wished for one of those penis rings Astoria always wanted to try out.   
Draco shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of his ex-girlfriend. He was having fun with Persephone now and it wouldn’t be fair to think about Tori when he was clearly interested in somebody else.   
He started stroking his dick again.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _photo send_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _You kiss down my spine and lick upwards before you finally fill me in. You pull my hair and bite my shoulder as you pound into me. You rub my clit and stop when you feel me tremble beneath you, before you do it again. You tease me two more times before you finally allow me to come and my orgasm pulls you over the edge as well._

With a moan, Draco spilled over his hand, struggling to catch his breath. He made a picture quickly and fell backwards onto his bed, too lazy to clean up in that moment.

Only when his heart-rate returned to normal did he stand up again and wipe himself clean. Masturbating was such a mess but it was fun too - even though he seriously feared getting addicted as he and Persephone did it way too often.

He reached for his phone when it buzzed again.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _photo send_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _look what you did_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _I am proud of myself now._  
 **Persephone:** _You are bigger than I imagined_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _thanks._ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _you can be proud of yourself - for a first time telling a story all by yourself it was quite good. but I feel like you already saw everything that matters during the first time :D_ _  
_ **Persephone:** __don’t tell me that’s what you are thinking about now

Draco chuckled. That certainly wasn’t what was on his mind.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _Actually, I think about how I miss cuddling. I can bring myself to an orgasm and  you can help ;) but you need either another human being or a pet for cuddling. I have neither to my disposal. My roommate doesn’t count. I wouldn’t survive an attempt to cuddle with him_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _I feel you. My cat is at my parents’ because I am rarely home and I really miss human contact too._  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Aren’t we just pathetic?_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _At least we have each other to be pathetic together and read weird poetry collections_  
 **Persephone:** _YOU LIKE POETRY!_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** __I shouldn’t have told you that. You are ruining my drama


	7. The King of Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who left a comment or a review! It is higly appreciated. As always, they would make my day.  
> And of course, thank you to my betas chocomieux and Nantai.
> 
> On another note, I decided to make that tumblr blog I was thinking about earlier. It's lucretiadelis on tumblr and I will post there information if the chapter is late or if there isn't one a week because of health and such. Other than that, you can come and talk to me about everything :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione was in a good mood when she walked into the classroom. She had had an interview for a scholarship program earlier and it went so well, that she didn’t even mind that she had to sit behind Malfoy as the room was already full. It was two minutes before the start of the lecture after all. 

Usually, Hermione prefered to be in the room at least ten minutes before the start of the lecture so she could choose her seat. Unfortunately, with the interview taking so long, she simply hadn’t managed. 

She pulled out her phone despite the professor walking in, having promised to tell her parents, her friends and the Prince. 

Usually, she had a policy to not touch her phone during lectures so she wouldn’t get distracted. But this was an occasion worth the exception and she reasoned with herself, that she would put it away as soon as she had send those messages. She would be able to concentrate better afterwards if she did.

Hermione typed a quick message for her family and friends, deciding to use the same wording for everyone as it was the quickest solution to copy and paste stuff.

_ The interview went very well. I am pretty sure I’m in. _

She contemplated to add something more for the Prince but decided against it. She could always talk to him about it later.

Hermione sent press and almost jumped out of her seat when a phone somewhere in front of her vibrated.

“What the fuck?” Zabini asked in a stage whisper, loud enough for Hermione to hear it clearly, as he leaned closer to Malfoy. “Don’t tell me it’s that girl again!”

Malfoy ignored him and pulled out his phone. With a quick glance at the professor he held it up so while he could see the message, Zabini couldn’t.

He couldn’t have known that Hermione would have free sight at his phone, but she did, and while she wanted to look away, she couldn’t. Her eyes were glued to what she saw. 

Malfoy darkened his screen after mere seconds, having read the message and typed a quick “that’s great”. Hermione was frozen in place..

She pulled out her phone with shaky fingers, hoping that she had seen wrong and Malfoy wasn’t writing to somebody called Persephone. Hermione gulped when she unlocked her phone but as soon as she saw that she had a new message from the Prince, she knew that was it.

The Prince was none other than Draco fucking Malfoy - the biggest prick she had ever met. 

Hermione couldn’t breathe, panic rising in her. She grabbed her things with her still shaking hands and stormed out of the room, not caring about the looks she got. 

This had to be a joke, a nightmare come true! How could she have texted with Malfoy of all people and not realized it? 

Suddenly, everything fell in place. They have been at the same party, had a similar schedule, he had lent out the Secret History when she had wanted it! And the scars! He had gotten them during the fight with Harry that had nearly cost him his life! 

Hermione couldn’t believe she hadn’t realized it sooner - it was so obvious! 

She stopped in the middle of the hallway, not too far from the exit. Did he know? Was this some kind of elaborate scheme to embarrass her? If it was, she was wholly and truthfully fucked. If Malfoy was the Prince, Zabini had to be Cass. And everyone else? Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle? Were they all a part of it too?

Hermione’s head was spinning as she practically ran home and threw herself onto her bed, turning off her phone. The thing had already done more than enough damage and she needed a break from it. She could always reply to the messages from friends and family at a later date.

Hermione turned on her laptop and put on one of her favourite childhood shows, Sabrina the teenage witch, and curled up on her bed. She needed to distract herself with something and dreaming of a world with magic where she maybe, just maybe, fit in, was a good way to do it.

School and life could wait. After all, she didn’t get her heart broken every day. Because it was exactly that - a broken heart, that Hermione was sporting. People rarely understood that you could sport one in the not romantic sense. Hermione didn’t see herself as in love with the Prince, that would be ridiculous, but she had liked him as a friend and saw potential there. This kind of broken heart was actually the worst. She had had more than enough of it during her life, when she found out her so called friends called her all kinds of names behind her back.

That was of course before Harry and Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, and now Jenny. But she couldn’t call any of them as she would not be able to explain what was going on. 

This was Hermione’s personal hell and she had to go through it alone if she didn’t want to make everything even worse. At least she had Sabrina.

<<<

Draco didn’t understand it. Why wasn’t Persephone replying to his messages? What had happened? It couldn’t be anything he said - the last communication between them had been him congratulating her on the scholarship.

“You should have stayed home if you were going to brood the whole time,” Pansy said and popped two fries into her mouth. 

“I’m not brooding,” he replied but her look told him that nothing he said could convince her otherwise.

“Fine, I am brooding. But only a bit.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Draco looked up from his soda, his mouth slightly agape. It didn’t happen every day that Pansy offered to talk about feelings. He had to look really terrible if she did.

“Not really,” he said but when Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, he let his head fall down and sighed. “Fine, I want to talk about it. But it’s stupid and you can’t tell anybody.”

“You know exactly I don’t tell people anything.”

Draco knew that was true - if you told Pansy something important, she would keep it for herself, no matter what. Sure, she used stupid anecdotes and random tales that wouldn’t hurt you for entertainment at parties, but the important things? She was going to take them to her grave. That was exactly what Draco needed.

“You remember the girl I met online? The one Blaise teased me about?” Draco asked and when Pansy hummed in confirmation, he continued. “Let’s say she stopped replying to my messages from one second to the next. I don’t know why. It drives me crazy.”

Pansy leaned back and pushed her empty plate away. “Why does it drive you crazy? You never met, right?”

Draco gulped and avoided her eyes and Pansy ran a hand over her face. 

“Just how much do you like her?” she asked with a sigh. It was clear she thought he was an idiot, but Draco was used to that. A childhood with her had prepared him for it.

“I like her a lot,” Draco confessed, folding up his napkin just to do something with his hands. The whole conversation was making him extremely uncomfortable but he knew he needed to let it out. “As a friend of course. I am not stupid enough to fall in love with somebody I never met.”

Pansy snorted and he shot her a dirty look. “I am not!”

“Sure, whatever you say,” she replied, waving her hand in dismissal. “Why do you think she stopped texting back?” she asked on a more serious note. “Did you say something idiotic that made her mad?”

Draco grit his teeth. “Not to my knowledge.”

Pansy leaned forward again, resting her chin on her palm and reached for one of Draco’s now cold fries. “Then what? What are possible reasons for her to quit texting you? A new boyfriend? Did she mention something like that? Or does she have any fears?”

“I don’t think there is a boyfriend, new or otherwise,” Draco said, and drank some of his soda. “And fears… I don’t think she has - oh shit!” the glass fell from his hand and the contents splashed on the table and on Pansy’s sleeve.

“I am so sorry!” he said, reaching for the napkins but she only tsked and stood up to go to the bathroom and try to wash out the pink stains, even though they both knew the shirt was ruined now.

Draco stared at Pansy’s empty seat, his head spinning as his stomach rebelled. This was terrible! The worst thing that could have happened!

He had worked himself into an outright mess by the time Pansy returned, now wearing only a thin tanktop and carrying her shirt in her hand. Her expression softened when she saw Draco.

“What are you thinking?” she asked and sat down again. 

“She knows who I am!” Draco whispered frantically and Pansy’s eyes bulged out. 

“Are you serious?!”

Draco bit his lip and nodded. It was the only thing that made sense. What didn’t make sense was that she didn’t come for him. Sure, she had wanted to remain anonymous, but most women threw themselves at his feet, be it because of his looks or his money and that despite his more often than not nasty personality. When he voiced his thoughts to Pansy she rolled her eyes in the most  elaborate way, making sure that he understood what she thought.

“There are more than enough women who wouldn’t give you the time of the day even if you were the last man on earth. Half of them went to school with us.”

“Are you telling me I am looking for someone who knows me and actually hates me?” Draco asked and crossed his arms on front of him. “Let’s see… I can rule out Daph, the She-Weasel and- FUCK!” Draco scrambled to pull out his phone.

Pansy rose an eyebrow, cocking her head slightly. 

“Please tell me you don’t know this scar,” Draco said and slid the phone over so Pansy could take a look on the picture.

When she began to laugh, he buried his head in his hands and let out a low groan. If Pansy was laughing, his suspicion had to be right. He had sexted with Granger and liked it! Liked her! 

The scary thing was that the thought wasn’t as upsetting as he would have anticipated.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, despite not really needing the confirmation. Now that he had realized it, he was surprised he hadn’t seen it sooner! Draco shook his head slightly, struggling to process how he had been so blind. 

“Yes, I’ve seen it when we changed for PE,” Pansy said with a grave voice and pushed the phone away. “That’s Dolohov’s work.”

Draco looked up at her, shocked. Of course he had heard about Granger’s encounter with the madman in the foreplay of the terrorist attack on their school, but he had not known it had been this bad. 

“It’s not your fault,” Pansy reached out for his hand and Draco blinked owlishly.

“You think I blame myself for it?” he asked with honest surprise. He blamed himself for quite a lot, but that encounter wasn’t part of it. 

“I can’t keep track of what exactly you hate about yourself, so I am just guessing,” Pansy shrugged nonchalantly and Draco rolled his eyes.

“It’s not that bad,” he said and Pansy shrugged. 

<<<

Hermione was reading a book during the lunch break when she saw Malfoy coming towards her. For a second, she contemplated running away but decided to stay where she was to not attract any attention. If she was lucky, he was just passing.

Hermione doubted it, but it was better than freaking out over him coming to talk to her. She forced herself to continue reading, even though she felt like she didn’t understand a word of what was written.

“We need to talk,” Malfoy said and pulled out a chair, turning it around so he could sit down in one of the most douchebag ways ever with his legs on both sides of the rest and his arms on top of it. 

Hermione was really tempted to roll her eyes but she didn’t, continuing to pretend that she was reading and hadn’t heard him.

“I know you aren’t reading,” Malfoy said after a while. “Your eyes aren’t moving.”

Hermione shut her book with a thud and put it onto the table. “What do you want?” she asked, her voice full with hostility.

“You know exactly why I want to talk to you,” Malfoy said. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Hermione let out a low laugh. “Oh really? What a surprise - Hermione Granger avoids Draco Malfoy. In other news, water is wet. I have more than million reasons to avoid you, Malfoy, if you’ve forgotten. Do you need me to list them all to help with your memory?”

Malfoy grimaced at that. “Stop pretending you don’t know what I am talking about!” he hissed and Hermione leaned back, crossing her arms.

She was still panicking on the inside, but she wasn’t going to let him see that. Especially as she didn’t know what this was about. His sudden appearance and the attempt to talk in private were certainly nothing she had expected. Embarrassing her in front of their class or the professors or taunting her at every chance were more like it. Not this.

“I really don’t know what you are talking about,” she said and reached for her book, deciding suddenly that it would be better to flee after all. Something wasn’t right. 

“You got that scar from Dolohov, didn’t you,” Malfoy said quickly and Hermione, who had been standing up, froze.

“None of your business,” she said carefully, avoiding looking at him as she tried to pack her things. 

“Granger,” Malfoy said with a voice so soft it startled Hermione into looking at him. “You can’t pretend nothing happened.”

Hermione gulped but slung her bag over her shoulder, her resolve unwavering. “Nothing happened,” she said with her coldest voice and walked away. 

As soon as she rounded the corner, Hermione began to run. She needed to get away from Malfoy as fast as she could, now that she was 100% sure he was the Prince. His behaviour didn’t make any sense and it confused her to no extent. 

She hoped he wouldn’t try to talk to her again.

<<<

Draco was growing desperate with every time Granger walked out on him. 

He had approached her the four days after she stopped replying to him for the first time and had tried it three times since then. She had left every time and he wasn’t desperate or crazy enough to follow her. Yet.

“This has to stop,” Pansy said from beside him. It was Friday evening and they were watching a movie together in Draco’s and Blaise’s flat.

Blaise was already fast asleep next to them. Draco never understood why he even bothered to watch movies with them because he always fell asleep quickly, but Pansy had explained to him that it was to hit on Theo. As Theo was sick and hadn’t been able to join them, Draco wasn’t sure that was the real reason. Maybe Blaise was into Pansy - who knew. With Blaise, such things were a mystery until he got his heart broken and wouldn’t shut up about it.

“What exactly? Blaise’s snoring?” Draco asked, popping some popcorn into his mouth.

“You stalking Granger,” Pansy replied, not missing a beat. 

“I am not stalking her!” Draco sat up and glared at Pansy.

Even in the dark he could see she rolled her eyes. “You are in denial.”

Draco lay back down, careful to not wake up Blaise and pulled up his blanket a bit higher. “I don’t know what to do,” he confessed. And he really didn’t. He wanted to talk about everything with Granger, even if they would never exchange a word afterwards. But he needed closure.

He had tried to ignore her the way she was ignoring him but being ignored drove him crazy to no extent so the result of that was his overwhelming need to talk to her.

Besides, he really missed her. Draco really hated himself for that, but it was true. He hadn’t told Pansy yet, but judging by the looks she gave him she knew anyway. 

“I am not in love with her,” he mumbled and Pansy’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

“Nobody said anything about you being in love with her.”

Draco turned to her with wide eyes. “Did I say that aloud?” he asked. When he saw her expression he groaned and buried his face in his pillow. “I’m fucked, aren’t I?” 

Pansy reached out to pat him on his head. “If it’s any consolation to you, that’s like your default state, so it could be worse.”

Draco lifted his head slightly to glare at her, but she was already pretending to watch the movie.

He tried to concentrate on the film as well for a while, but they must have missed some major part of it during their talk as he had no idea what was going on. That must be how Blaise felt when he woke up in the middle of their marathons when he needed to pee.

“Pans?” he asked when he couldn’t hold it any longer. “How can I make her talk to me?”

Pansy sighed and reached out for the remote control to mute the Tv before she shifted in her seat so she could look at Draco. “You really don’t want to give up, do you?”

“I only want to talk to her once. If she never spoke to me again after that, it would actually be preferable. But there are a few things I need to sort out or I won’t find peace.”

Pansy rubbed her eyes. “You had to pick Granger of all people, didn’t you?” she sighed. “But fine. I will help you, you oaf. You owe me one, though!” 

“Anything you wish,” Draco said, but regretted his hastiness immediately when he saw the glint in Pansy’s eyes.

“I will hold you to that.”


	8. Disaster Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thanks for the feedback! You are the best! And of course thank you to my betas Nantai and chcocomieux.
> 
> And sorry about being late. This semester is way too crazy x.x

“We need to talk.”

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. She didn’t need to turn around to know who was standing behind her. It was the person she wanted to avoid most, right after Draco Malfoy, who had been branded undesirable #1 for life, and Cormac McLaggen: Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione pushed her textbook out of her spilled tea, her whole body so tense she was sure she would actually manage to jump out of her skin if there were any more surprises. 

“I know you heard me,” Parkinson walked towards her, her heels clicking loudly with every step on the stone floor. 

Hermione didn’t react and concentrated on wiping away the tea that was now dripping onto her skirt. Just great. 

Parkinson sat down opposite of Hermione and started tapping on the table with her fingers, the sound way louder than possible in Hermione’s opinion. But that could be just her nerves, making her mind play tricks on her.

“What do you want?” Hermione asked with a sharp edge in her voice when she couldn’t take it anymore, the tapping was driving her mad. It was like the devil was counting the seconds until he delivered the punishment for her sins - not that she had ever believed that. Religion had never been her thing, being who she was.

Parkinson smirked in satisfaction, obviously pleased that she not only got Hermione to look at her but to actually acknowledge her.

“Talk to Draco.”

Hermione’s fingers clenched around the wet tissues, her knuckles turning white as she tried to control her breathing in the rage that suddenly overtook her. Who did this woman think she was? Waltz in there and order her around?

“How about no?” she spit out. “You should stay out of other’s business.”

“Draco made it my business the moment he asked me to help him solve this situation,” Parkinson said simply, her face blank, controlled. But that was normal with her. She had managed to keep up appearances even during the most gruesome times back at school and there had been many. Most people took Parkinson for an emotional idiot, but Hermione had seen her under pressure and doing business and knew that there was more to her than she let on. It was one of the major reasons why she avoided her like  pest: Hermione hated two-faced people. That, and Parkinson was a major bitch. 

Hermione snorted, an ugly sound, really, but she didn’t care if she acted like a troll, not now. 

“Fine,” Pansy stood up, “I thought talking to you would be the best way to get about this, having assumed that you listen to reason, but now I see that getting Draco laid or locking the two of you into a cupboard would have been a better solution.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, preferably witty, but Pansy was already walking away. She stared after her, stunned, the rage coming up again. 

It was rare for her to get really angry, but when she did, Hermione wouldn’t rest until she burned everything in her path with the endless rage. That’s how she found herself typing into her phone with more force than necessary and an ugly scowl on her face.

**Persephone:** _the old tree behind the main library. now_

She didn’t wait for an answer and grabbed her things, not caring that she crinkled a few papers as she stuffed the book into her bag, and marched out of the cafeteria. 

Of course, Malfoy wasn’t there when she arrived and Hermione took to walk up and down in front of the tree, an oak if she remembered correctly and she wouldn’t be Hermione Granger if she didn’t.

When she heard steps, Hermione turned around sharply. 

Malfoy was standing there, slightly out of his breath and red in his face, his hair falling into his eyes. He must have run there, Hermione concluded, but didn’t particularly care.

He opened his mouth to say something but she wasn’t having any of that.

“What do you think you are doing?” she shouted and he winced at the sound. Her voice was way too shrill, a few octaves higher than it should be. But then again, she was hysterical so that had to be expected, Hermione thought . 

“Telling Parkinson to talk to me? Are you completely insane? Or is this some terrible joke?”

“Wait! What?” Malfoy held up his hands. “Pansy talked to you?”

“Don’t play dumb!” Hermione  barked. “You asked her to! What brings me back to my question. What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“I’m gonna kill her,” Malfoy muttered under his breath, but Hermione ignored it, stomping closer to him in blind anger. She was actually seeing red.

“And I don’t mean just about Parkinson! I actually expected you to make fun of me with your friends! But everything else? What are you planning?!” 

When Malfoy didn’t answer, Hermione reached out, shoving him slightly. “Answer me!”

That must have broken the spell that was over him as he rose to his full height immediately and made a step towards her.

“I am not planning anything you paranoid bitch!”

<<<

Draco wanted to take those words back as soon as they left his mouth when he saw Granger’s expression. She tried to act as if it didn’t affect her and continued yelling at him about what a pretentious arse he was but her eyes had widened for a split second and were just a little bit shinier than before. 

“If you think I am all that, you didn’t get to know me at all!” he said, the bitterness and hurt he had been feeling over her ignoring him spilling suddenly. Draco had to choke back tears as everything started breaking apart. If the most forgiving and charitable person he knew wasn’t able to even consider talking to him like to a human being, he probably really was a lost case. But then again, she had been always pretentious and he had been terrible to her. An endless circle of hate and blame and mistakes.

“Exactly! And yet you act like I should! Let’s pretend you are serious and this is not some sort of joke,” Hermione ran both hands through her hair, pulling at her long locks. “How can I know you? You treat me like trash for over a decade and now you come to me and pretend we are friends because of a few text messages?” She laughed, a tear rolling down her face as she picked up the pacing again.

Draco gulped. He had fucked up. He was a moron and an entitled one too. He had been a terrible person and was now getting all of it thrown back into his face.

“This is not a joke,” he said quietly, looking at his shoes. He really felt bad. He had been thinking only about himself and had never considered how it must have looked to her. Thinking about what he had done to her and her friends before, there was no doubt that she would consider him cruel enough to pull a stunt like that. 

“What the fuck do you want from me, Malfoy?” Granger asked in that tone of hers that always felt like she was dissecting him like a frog: cold, calculating, cruel. The interrogation was on.

“A chance,” he replied simply.

“A chance for what?” 

That was indeed a good question and Draco had literally no idea how to answer it. He knew that he wanted the friend he had intended Persephone to be, but that was hardly possible if she knew him in person, no matter her identity.

If Pansy, and Theo, were right he had a crush on her too, which was an incredibly scary idea and Draco wasn’t in the proper state of mind to get down that path.

But he was in the state of mind to know that the sex would be amazing if it ever came to that, with or without the feelings. They had been already amazing using only phones and with all the hate there was between them it had even more potential. But there was no trust and that meant no grounds for what he wanted.

“To be a better person.”

<<<

Hermione wanted to laugh, to shout, to cry, but the look on Malfoy’s face told her that he was serious. She had never seen him so distressed and unsure before. Not even when he had been sitting in front of the school library all alone after the shooting.

“That has nothing to do with me,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself. It was getting cold and she was exhausted. With the fire of her rage gone, exhaustion was all that was left. She felt drained both emotionally and physically. It made her shiver.

Malfoy stripped of his coat wordlessly and offered it to her. 

Hermione looked at it for a moment before reaching out to throw it over her shoulders. While she wanted to flee, she finally understood that they needed to have this conversation or they were bound to clash endlessly until they did. As they’ve already started it, it was easier to simply get it over with.

“Considering I have been downright awful to you I think it has a lot to do with you.”

Hermione glanced at the sleeves of the coat dangling on her sides and she pulled the coat tighter around herself at another cold gust of wind. 

“It has more to do with your internalized racism, sexism and elitism,” she said, not looking at him.

“I stopped believing in that race crap a long time ago,” Malfoy replied, crossing his arms. It was hard to say if it was because he felt attacked or if he was cold, but somehow, Hermione didn’t have the strength to contemplate that. “I would be an absolute monster if seeing my classmates and teachers slaughtered hadn’t shown me that those values were wrong.”

Hermione felt bile rise up as the images from that terrible day flashed in front of her inner eye. The rows of dead in the Great Hall. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape… Hermione’s head spun and suddenly she was guided to the table and benches to sit down.

She shook her head to try to get rid of the picture of Tonks’ bloodied body. She had been shot way too many times, not having bulged in the face of death as she tried to protect the students.

“Are you alright?” Malfoy asked. He was looking at her with what Hermione assumed was concern, a foreign expression on his face, and was clearly very uncomfortable.

“Yes,” she said, bringing up a hand to put on her forehead. It helped to concentrate on the cool fingers touching her skin.

It had been years but on the days her emotions were acting up, Hermione had trouble not breaking down any time somebody mentioned the shooting.  Clearly, it was one of those days.

“Look,” she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes. His hair shone golden in the cold autumn sun. “You need to tell me what exactly you want from me so I can tell you why it won’t work and we can get over with this. I really don’t understand why you want to talk to me so bad.”

<<<

A thousand things raced through Draco’s mind, a thousand reasons why he wanted to talk to her, but none of them seemed good enough. He simply wanted it. Sometimes his mind was like that: set on things he couldn’t have.

“I like you,” he blurted out. “And I am sorry. So sorry.”

Granger shifted in her seat, seemingly studying the fallen leaves under her feet.

“And you are beautiful. And so smart.”

She looked up, her lips parted slightly in surprise. She searched his face so something and Draco sincerely hoped she found what she was looking for.

“And I want to be your friend?” he continued hesitantly. “You are genuinely an interesting person and nice and funny…” Draco took a deep breath. “And I’ve always wanted to be friends with you and Potter and even Weasley,” he admitted. 

Granger blinked and Draco bit his lip, waiting for her judgement. He had promised himself that he would open up to Persephone to win her as a real friend and he wasn’t going back on his promise to himself now that he knew she was Granger. This was his last chance and he wasn’t going to let it go without fighting. After all, he cared, for once.

She ran her tongue over her lips and Draco watched, mesmerized.

“And how exactly do you imagine that friendship?” she asked, her voice more than doubtful. 

He really couldn’t blame her. It didn’t happen often that your bully almost begged you for friendship. 

If he was honest with himself, Draco wouldn’t have forgiven her if their places were reversed. But she was the bigger person so maybe she would give him a chance?

“Start small? Grab a coffee together? Things like that? I know you don’t trust me and I honestly can’t blame you, but maybe we could try to get to know each other? I mean, you liked me when I was just a faceless stranger.”

“Maybe I liked you because you were just that,” Granger said, running her hands over her skirt to straighten it out, even if there were no folds. “And maybe you liked me because of that too.”

Draco closed his eyes, counting slowly backwards from ten until he was sure he wouldn’t say something he didn’t mean. How could she be so dense? “I know that I am partially at fault for your low self esteem, but for god’s sake Granger, you should not listen to idiots like me. You are brilliant and beautiful and so, so fierce! And I am not saying it just to get into your good graces. Seriously, just look at you!”

Only when her shoulders began to quiver, did he realize that she had started crying again. “Fuck,” he muttered, looking around hectically as he tried to figure out what to do. He hated it when women, or anybody really, cried. He never knew what to do.

His mother had always disappeared into her rooms when she wanted to cry so he wouldn’t see it. He never saw, but he had heard - especially during the time his father spent in prison and the huge manor had been too quiet to bear, his mother’s sobs the only sound in the whole building.

Pansy didn’t cry. She raged, she destroyed, but she didn’t really cry, despite the faint tear lines running down her cheeks and the mascara strains under her eyes when she finally calmed down. She was a storm.

And Astoria? Astoria hadn’t allowed him to see her in distress, her head always held high and lips tight. Her mother had raised her traditionally and it showed. Draco liked to think that they would have worked out if they both hadn’t been taught how to suppress their emotions and pretend that all was well, even if the world around them was on fire.

He looked at Granger’s shaking form and sighed, closing the distance between them in a few quick steps, trying to recall what Blaise had told him about comforting women. It wasn’t much.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, crouching in front of her so he wasn’t towering over her. He contemplated to reach out and put a hand on hers but decided against it. 

She looked at him, blinking away the tears, as if she had forgotten that he had been there. “I-” she started but stopped again before finishing the sentence, taking in a deep breath.

“I don’t think I am in the right state of my mind to finish this conversation,” she said finally and Draco nodded. 

It really was quite unusual for her to be this emotional. He didn’t know what was the reason for that, and he didn’t dare to ask.

“Should I bring you home?” 

She looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating her answer before shaking her head.

He wanted to insist, but then he remembered that she didn’t like him, didn’t trust him. He wouldn’t want his enemy to know where he lived either.

He took his coat back wordlessly and watched her wipe her tears away and gather her things. She really didn’t look too well.

“Please think about the coffee,” he said as she walked past him, not making the impression that she was going to speak again.

She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder before giving him a short nod.

Draco clutched his coat as he watched her stomp through the fallen leaves with her head hanging. 

He really could not have chosen a more difficult person. 

He didn’t know if it was his tendency for self-destruction that made him do all of this, or the thrill of the challenge. He sincerely hoped it was one of those reasons, even though he knew that wasn’t the whole truth.

He kicked the leaves and started the walk back inside, his hands deep in his pockets as he contemplated where everything went wrong.

 


	9. Friends and Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> First of all: due to my inabillity to update regularly on fridays, I think it is best that I'll just say "an update on every second weekend - somewhere between Fr - Mo." I hope that is okay with you.  
> For more details on my update-shedue (and to hear me apologising all the time) you can check out my tumblr lucretiadelis. It's not much, but if you wanna talk, you can reach me easily there.
> 
> A lot of thanks for your support. Reviews and comments are life! You make me incredibly happy by leaving them. I love hearing what you think :)
> 
> And of course, a lot of thanks to my lovely betas Nantai and chocomieux.

“Earth to ‘ermione! Is somebody there?” Gabrielle asked in almost perfect English, having lost the majority of her French accent in the past year she spend almost entirely in England. When Hermione didn’t respond, she waved her hand in front of her face. 

Hermione blinked owlishly at that, causing the other to laugh.

“I’m sorry. I got lost in thought,” Hermione said, running a hand through her hair. To say that she was lost in thought was a major understatement. She had barely slept and couldn’t concentrate since she had talked to Malfoy the previous afternoon. She was turning everything he said from one side to another in her head, trying to connect everything she knew about him with the things he had said to her as the Prince. 

It was difficult. A lot of things he had said stood almost in direct contradiction to each other and she had trouble deciding on several occasions if he had lied to her as the Prince, or if his opinions had simply changed in the past years. 

Hermione hated that Malfoy, of all people, had become a permanent resident in her mind. Anybody would have been better - even Zabini or Nott.

“I think it’s enough for today,” Hermione said, realizing that she was drifting away again. She got paid to tutor Gabrielle, for god’s sake! She couldn’t simply spend the whole lesson daydreaming.

“It’s fine,” Gabrielle smiled at her, causing a fair percentage of the young men in the cafeteria to fall in love with her in the process. Hermione was sure that this wasn’t an exaggeration. She remembered the reactions her sister induced way too vividly. “I hope you get better soon.”

“Thanks,” Hermione said slowly, not really feeling like explaining that she wasn’t sick, even though she might look like it. She had simply overslept and hadn’t had the time to tame her hair in the morning a result of sleeping troubles she had thanks to a certain prick. It didn’t help that she was on her period and therefore stuffed with painkillers, which usually gave her a slightly dazed look. 

Hermione said goodbye to Gabrielle, who gathered her things and went off to god knows where, and groaned, burying her head in her arms. Her pullover was so soft against her face. She could have fallen asleep right on the spot, but she had already missed way too many lectures in the past few weeks and couldn’t afford to miss more. She certainly couldn’t guarantee, that she would be awake in time for the next one if she fell asleep now.

“Maybe I should talk to somebody,” she mumbled to herself.

“About what?” an unmistakable voice said from behind her and Hermione almost screamed. In that moment she wasn’t sure she hadn’t, but as nobody was looking at her like she was crazy, it didn’t seem to be the case.

“Can you give me a break?” she turned around in her seat. 

Malfoy, who looked completely unfazed by the events of the previous day -a polar opposite to her, didn’t seem too bothered by her glare. He must have grown immune to it in the past few years.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said, ignoring her question completely.

“What are you even doing here?” His arrogance was already getting on her nerves again and he wasn’t standing there for five minutes yet. 

“This is a university. I am here to study,” Malfoy said in his usual tone and Hermione felt the sudden urge to stab him into the eye with a pen. It must have showed because he continued hastily. “It’s raining outside so we can’t go to our usual spot and Blaise refuses to go anywhere else because his shoes would get wet. Like he couldn’t have expected rain at this time of the year. We are in bloody England.”

Hermione didn’t want to smile or show any sign of amusement over Zabini’s antics, but the corners of her lips turned up anyways and Malfoy must have noticed, because he was smiling at her too.

“Do you want to join us?” he asked.

Hermione almost choked on her own spit and started to cough, tears shooting to her eyes.

“Why would you ask that?” 

Malfoy shifted from one foot to another. He was clearly unhappy with how things were going, his cheeks flushed but there was something about him - quiet determination perhaps. “I thought you might be more comfortable with more people around, not just me.”

Hermione sighed. She couldn’t help it. She had to acknowledge he was trying. Too bad, that he obviously had, like, zero emotional intelligence. Even less than she had. 

“You are aware that I don’t like your friends for the same reasons I don’t like you?”

“Really?” Malfoy looked genuinely surprised. “But it was me who bullied you?”

Just how hopeless was he? Hermione glanced at the table where they were sitting, catching Pansy’s eye, who waved at her immediately with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Malfoy must have told her, that her plan had worked.

Hermione looked away hastily, but not quickly enough to miss Zabini’s suggestive eyebrow-wiggle. 

“Sit down,” she said in defeat. “Considering you seem to be extremely daft and bad at reading your surroundings,” - ‘Courtesy of you thinking you were the centre of the world for the majority of your youth’, Hermione thought but didn’t say, “I will explain to you what exactly my problem is.”

Malfoy looked like an overexcited puppy when he pulled out the chair to sit down, sans the wriggling tail that would have completed the image, of course.

“Let’s start with the most obvious one: Parkinson,” Hermione said, busying herself with packing the study material she had used with Gabrielle so she didn’t have to look at him. “She made a point of always supporting whatever crap you did and didn’t miss an opportunity to bully people herself.”

<<<

Draco glanced at Pansy, who was currently stuffing her mouth with Blaise’s muffin, while he pouted very obviously. It was hard to tell what he has done to deserve such treatment and actually make Pansy do something so vulgar, but Draco was sure, Blaise deserved it. 

Unfortunately, that was a fairly recent development. Pansy had been quite prejudiced during their school time, even though she hadn’t been as terrible as he had.

“That’s fair,” he said and Granger looked up at him for a split second before returning to sorting her papers. They looked like English exercises. The girl she had been with probably wasn’t British. He knew he had seen her before, but Draco couldn’t put a name to the face even though he tried really hard. And asking wasn’t really an option, considering the girl he tried to woo was sitting right in front of him and already had a very low self-esteem. He might be a prick and be not able to read a room, but he was good at knowing what hurt people, The bullying in his youth had given him this skill, even though he really wasn’t proud of it.

“Zabini,” Granger continued without missing a beat, “is just the kind of person who thinks he is better than anyone and let’s you know it. He enjoys it to make people feel inadequate.”

Draco wanted to protest, but he realized that neither Granger nor Blaise would appreciate it. Granger would think he wasn’t taking her seriously and Blaise… Draco didn’t consider it a good idea to spread around the issues his roommate had. He was extremely bad at dealing with anything resembling pity and Granger, if she ever considered forgiving him, them, would certainly annoy him to death with trying to help.

“What about Theo?” he asked instead.

“He’s the most tolerable out of your close friends, but I don’t know what he is thinking and honestly, if he chooses to spend his time with you lot, I have to be suspicious.”

“Guilty by association then,” Draco said, nodding slightly. He wasn’t happy about what Granger thought about his friends, but he understood where she was coming from. That was the worst part if he was honest with himself: he couldn’t be angry at her because she was a bitch to him. Her reactions make perfect sense if one considered their history.

He wasn’t sure how often that thought has already shot through his mind, but it was getting tiresome. He felt like utter crap every time it did. The endless circle of self-hatred had been especially vicious recently.

Draco studied Granger for a moment. Her hair was tousled and she had deep blue circles under her eyes, which were remarkably bright considering her darker skin colour. She had to be really exhausted.

Draco wanted to offer to take notes for her in the following lectures so she could go home and rest, but when he opened his mouth, something entirely different came out.

“Am I really such a terrible person?” he asked and Granger’s mouth fell open in surprise.

Draco wanted to take it back immediately, but it was already too late. He felt the tension between them and hoped sincerely that one of his friends would feel like annoying him and come over, despite him having asked them not to. 

Unfortunately for him it seemed like they’ve decided that this was too important to be ruined like that. 

“What? Why?” Granger asked in confusion. 

Draco ran a hand over his face. His beginning stubble scratched his palm. He had been too lazy to shave that morning and honestly, his hair was too light to be visible this short.

“What ‘what’?” he asked, even though he knew he was already way past playing it cool.

Granger frowned and pursed her lips. She looked like she couldn’t decide between giving him an hour-long lecture and leaving him there to wallow in self-pity on his own. 

“Why do you think you are a terrible person? And why do you think I do?” 

“Does it matter?” Draco asked. “I should really leave you alone.” He made to stand and leave but it seemed Granger was not having any of it.

“Sit down,” she said in her most commanding voice, one he had heard her use only on Weasley before. 

Of course, he sat down again. 

They stared at each other, neither wanting to give in. Not even when Blaise came over to tell them they should be going or they would miss the next lecture did they budge. 

Theo steered Blaise away, thank god for his fear of feelings and emotional confrontations, and soon, they were alone again. Naturally there were other students in the cafeteria, but nobody paid them any attention.

“If you really want to be friends you should be able to be honest to me,” Granger said after what felt like eternity to Draco. “Talk.”

“I will if you come to Pansy’s party tomorrow evening with me,” he replied, hoping that she would back down. He knew he was being a coward but he really wanted to flee. Just why did he have to be after Granger of all people?

“If the answer is worth it.”

<<<

Hermione certainly didn’t want to go to one of Parkinson’s notorious home parties but this was going nowhere and she was sick of running away from Malfoy. Allowing weakness had gotten her nowhere - maybe scaring him would. He had always been a coward after all.

Hermione congratulated herself to her new plan as she waited for his answer. There was no way in hell he would present his weaknesses to her so openly.

The greater was her surprise when he actually started speaking.

“It always comes down to this, doesn’t it?” he sighed. “I am at least partially responsible for what happened at school. And I am a bully. That should be reason enough for me to be considered a terrible person.”

Somehow, Hermione felt like they’ve been going in circles since she had found out Malfoy was the Prince. She was trying to break out, but it didn’t work either way. She wasn’t able to push him away completely and trying to force him to talk always ended up in this. It was exhausting, it was stupid and it was leading nowhere. 

“Stop,” she said. 

Malfoy blinked, cocking his head to the side, looking at her questioningly. Her words must have seemed weird to him, unfitting.

“I’ll go to that stupid party with you. But I’ll leave the second somebody makes fun of me. Understood?”

He nodded, clearly confused about what’s gotten into her. 

“Great. Text me the details.” With that, Hermione stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. She had to force herself to walk slowly. The urge to run was too great.

Just what had gotten into her? She wasn’t sure. Maybe it was her being fed up with having the tragedy from their school years having hanging over their heads. Maybe it was Malfoy showing sorrow over his past deeds once again. Maybe it was just her own confusion. 

She had to admit he had become an enigma, a puzzle for her to solve and it was bad news. He wasn’t bad too look at. He was actually rather good looking, having grown into his features over the years. And if he turned out to be a decent person and an interesting one on top of that… Hermione feared what that would mean.

She pulled out her phone and swiped the message from the Prince, Malfoy, away. 

Instead she scrolled through her contacts until she found who she had been looking for.

The phone didn’t even ring three times before she heard a very familiar voice.

_ “Hermione?”  _

She couldn’t suppress a smile. It really had been too long since she had seen her best friend. “Hello Harry. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over this weekend?”

There was a brief pause, some rustling, before Harry answered.  _ “Just me or Ron too?” _

“You are asking because he is busy, aren’t you?” Hermione asked, her expression having soured a bit. Despite their breakup, she still liked Ron, but Harry’s constant need to try and force them to spend time together was getting on her nerves. 

“I am fine with both. If he can’t come, I would be happy to see just you. We haven’t spend any real time together for ages.”

_ “You’re right. I’ll be there Sunday at lunch-time? Does that work for you?” _

Hermione had hoped that he would manage Saturday or earlier, but she was asking on a really short notice and Harry was, well, Harry. He always had his plate full.

“Sure. I’ll cook something.”

She could hear Ron make an unflattering comment about her cooking skills on the other side and rolled her eyes. She was well aware, that her food would probably never be as good as Molly’s was, but she had other skills and making a perfect shepherd's pie certainly wasn’t her life goal. 

_ “Sounds great. I can’t wait to see you again. Ron says hi.” _

“Say hi back to him. Me too. But I have to go now. Lessons and all. Bye.” 

Hermione hoped she didn’t sound too annoyed. She didn’t know why Ron’s comments about her cooking skills always got under her skin but they did and it made her even more annoyed. Just another endless circle from hell. It seemed her life was full of them.

_ “Sure. See you.” _

She hung up, but instead of pocketing her phone, she stared at it for a long moment before scrolling through her contacts again. She really had the urge to talk with somebody about everything, but she didn’t know with whom.

Hermione had called Harry, because he was the first person who had jumped into her mind, but Sunday seemed so far away.

She could call Ginny of course, but Hermione wasn’t sure she wanted to discuss Malfoy with her. Ginny had inherited her mother’s firey temperament the same way Ron had and the last thing Hermione wanted was an outburst, which would immediately lead to the whole university knowing about what was going on. 

While she certainly wasn’t that well known, Malfoy kind of was, and the story had the potential to become a campus legend. Hermione definitely didn’t want that. 

Jenny didn’t seem the right choice either. They were friends, but not as close as Harry, Ron and even other people from school like Neville or Luna were. 

Speaking of which, both of them were too far away as well. Luna was somewhere in Mongolia last time Hermione had heard, looking for some kind of fantastical animal while Neville was currently in Dublin, studying herbology.

That didn’t leave many. 

It wasn’t easy having so few close friends, even though Hermione usually managed. Too bad it didn’t apply in that moment.

Hermione’s finger hovered over a name. Parvati Patil. 

They hadn’t spoken for some time now, only occasionally engaging in small talk for a few minutes when they ran into each other on campus, but Parvati had offered Hermione to meet up and grab a coffee when they found out they were going to the same university back in the day.

Hermione guessed it was because they all needed some kindness, all having lost people that had mattered to them and hadn’t taken her former classmate on the offer yet.

But now, with nobody else to talk to it was quite tempting.

“Hermione?” 

Hermione turned around, almost dropping her phone in surprise at her name being called out. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she realized who was standing in front of her.

“Oliver? I didn’t know you were back!” she said, a giant smile spreading over her face.


	10. Love, sweet love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY  
> I could give you tons of reasons why this chapter is so super late but I will go with the two most important ones: Christmas (on that note marry christmas or anything else to everyone who celebrates and I hope you had a nice weekend to everyone who doesn't)  
> The second one is a very funny story about a blond tall guy I met through the real life equivalent of the apps Draco and Hermione use in Chapter one. Minus the bdsm group. It's karma guys.   
> I hope you can forgive me. I'll try to post the next chapter next weekend
> 
> A lot of thanks for your support and to my betas Nantai and chocomieux!  
> Please enjoy and tell me what you think!!

Draco stared numbly at the scene in front of him. 

Granger was sitting in the campus cafe, talking and laughing with a man. He couldn’t see his face, but Draco was sure he was enjoying his time with Granger as much as she did.

It was strange seeing her like that. To see them. 

He had seen her together with Weasley but that had been different. He  hated them both back then. Looking back, maybe not really hated, but definitely disliked.

But this…

He hadn’t been looking for her. Blaise had just suggested  they meet there and Draco  noticed Granger and couldn’t look away.

Everything was numb. His head felt airy, empty, like it was filled with cotton-candy. It was awful.

It didn’t make sense.

Draco finally averted his eyes from the scene, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his coat and started walking away.

He needed to go. He needed to put as much distance as he could between himself and that - whatever it was.

<<<

 

“That’s a really crazy story,” Oliver said, shaking his head in disbelief after Hermione finished her retelling of what she decided to call the “Malfoy-affair”. 

She knew that she could talk to Oliver about it without being judged. That’s just how their relationship was.

They were sitting in the small cafe on campus, catching up with each other. They hadn’t really been in contact since Oliver left the country for an exchange semester. They had tried of course, but the time difference had been too exhausting to really talk.

“But I have to admit that I have a story that’s not much better.”

“Oh really?” Hermione leaned forward, aware that she was beaming. It just felt too good to sit here in the warmth, the delicious aroma of coffee and chocolate in the air, and talk with a friend. Maybe even her best friend - with Ron and Harry so far away and Oliver only two houses down her street, she had spent a lot of time with him since the beginning of her studies.

She really hoped they would go back to what they had, now that he was back in the country.

“Do you remember Marcus Flint?” Oliver asked, a sly smile on his lips. 

Hermione cocked her head slightly and studied Oliver for a moment. She remembered the name pretty well - Marcus Flint was Oliver’s biggest football rival back in their school days. They had hated each other. 

Not that she and Oliver had had much in common back then, but Harry had been on the team as well and he used to bore her to death with all the stories.

She could guess that Oliver had met Flint again back in Australia, but the fact that Oliver seemed happy about it didn’t really fit in the picture. Especially not if he was bringing it up in connection to her Malfoy story.

Hermione nodded slightly when she realized that Oliver was still waiting for her confirmation before continuing.

“Well,” he ran a hand through his hair, his smile broadening even more, “we finally found out what our issue was.”

Hermione stared at him in confusion. She didn’t get what he was hinting at. She knew that she didn’t always get the references, her mind not being as twisted and perverted as that of certain unnamed individuals - George and Ron after a few pints - but she felt like this was something  really obvious. Too obvious perhaps.

“What are you talking about?”

Oliver licked his lips. His smile was unsettling her. 

“We fucked in the showers after a match we won. And during the celebration party again.”

Hermione was lucky she wasn’t drinking anything in that moment or she would have spat it out. She certainly hadn’t expected this twist of events. Even though, in retrospect, it had been really obvious what Oliver was hinting at.

And it made so much sense. The same way it would have made sense if Harry had fucked Malfoy in the showers after a match. Or Diggory one of the twins… Or Harry Diggory, Oliver  Charlie, Zabini the twins… It really didn’t matter. The way the boys at her school had acted, it had been a miracle that they had never ended in one huge bed all together. 

Hermione couldn’t believe the direction her thoughts were going. Malfoy was certainly a bad influence on her. Malfoy and that group. She needed to get the image of him and Harry out of her mind ASAP.

Oliver scratched his chin when she didn’t react, looking at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging slightly open.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I am just trying to process the picture,” Hermione reached for her cup, failing miserably at banning the football orgy from her head. Too many hot guys and she knew for a fact that not all of them were straight.

“Is that all you have to say?” Oliver raised an eyebrow, but one corner of his mouth was curling upwards slightly.

“Honestly, now that it happened I am surprised nobody saw it coming,” Hermione said drily. How had they not seen it coming?

“It was not that obvious,” Oliver leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and Hermione’s eyes flew to his broad shoulders. 

She didn’t know why, but for some reason she liked looking at them, even though she usually prefered a leaner build, - not Malofy, certainly not Malfoy - like Ron. She wouldn’t touch Oliver, even if he was the last man on earth, but she had a thing for his shoulders.

Or she was just underfucked. That was more likely the case.

“How so?” 

“I had a thing for Angelina, remember?” Oliver said flatly and Hermione’s eyes found his face again.

“How could I forget considering it was going on forever?” she said in a similarly indifferent voice, even though she didn’t feel indifferent. How could Oliver choose Flint over Angelina? And it certainly wasn’t a gender issue! It was a character issue.

“It’s not like she likes me.”

Hermione felt like screaming when she saw the weak shrug of Oliver’s shoulders. He was so not over her, and Flint in the picture made it even more complicated.

“You won’t see him again now that you are back, right?” she asked suddenly.

Oliver shrugged again and Hermione felt her heart break for her friend. It seemed that he had no luck with neither men nor women, despite being one of the sweetest people she knew - if you got past his football obsession.

<<<

“What’s your problem?” Theo asked, pushing Draco’s feet from the TV table with his own foot.

“Nothing,” Draco said for the upteenth time and continued to stare at the Tv defiantly. He was sick of his friends’ nosiness. 

“Yeah, and that’s why you are sulking,” Blaise said from his other side, managing to spray some crisps crumbless over them.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Pansy and Theo hissed in unison, exchanging a disgusted look, but Draco didn’t even bother to wipe them away. 

He really didn’t care.

“But he has a point,” Pansy continued, “what did go wrong with Granger again? I thought she was coming to my party with you?”

Draco closed his eyes, willing his friends to disappear when he opened them again, but they were still there and staring at him with expectant eyes. 

Why in hell did he have friends who cared for drama so much? And why the hell did he attract so much drama?

“She is.”

“Then what is going on? Have you decided that you don’t like her now that you got a shot with her?” Theo asked and Draco suppressed the urge to throw something at him.

He wasn’t like that and Theo knew it. It wasn’t just about the urge to hunt for Draco. Or just about the sex. His scars made that pretty much impossible.

“For god’s sake, spit it out so we can continue watching the film!” Pansy slammed her glass on the table.

Draco flinched. The sound of glass on glass made his ears ring. It summoned memories he would rather forget.

“I saw her with another guy,” he said, not missing the glances the others exchanged. “It looked like they were on a date.”

“Do you really think Granger would have a thing with two guys at the same time?” Theo asked sceptically. 

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Blaise said and reached out for the crisps again.

“Granger was never quiet,” Pansy shoved him slightly and he lost his balance, falling over Draco, who huffed with annoyance.

“Considering she doesn’t like me she is technically not having a thing with two men at the same time,” he said and sat up straighter when Blaise finally rolled off him.  

He grimaced at the collective groan but didn’t say anything. He hoped the others wouldn’t bother to continue the talk if he let it be, but it was hard to believe. They were always more interested in the developments in his life over the films they watched.

“Can’t we instead talk about the love life of one of you?” 

Pansy snorted and Blaise elbowed her. Draco wasn’t sure if their relationship was more that of siblings or an old couple. It was weird to watch, considering the two of them never had a thing as far as he knew.

“For one, Theo still doesn’t have a private life,” Pansy said. 

Draco glanced at Theo who ignored the comment, pretending to watch the film. It was hard to tell if he was bothered by Pansy’s comments about his private life or the lack thereof. It was even harder to tell if he should do something.

“We all know how Blaise’s date with Astoria went,” Pansy continued, “and not even I can keep up with who I am currently dating.”

“You broke up with Justin?” Blaise sat up straighter. “When?”

Draco shook his head and looked at Theo again. His lack of response was concerning.

“You okay?” he asked, ignoring Pansy’s and Blaise’s banter.

“I am watching the film,” Theo said. 

It was clear he was bothered. Draco rubbed his forehead. This really wasn’t his day.

<<<

“You know for a gay best friend you are surprisingly unhelpful in matters of taste and love,” Hermione glanced over her shoulder, almost dropping the earring she was trying to put on.

“For somebody who is so much for equality and rights you are surprisingly good with stereotypes,” Oliver said, hiding his grin behind his beer, “and I am bi, if anything, not gay.”

Hermione sighed. She knew she was acting weird. The thought of the party alone was making her crazy. “I am sorry,” she said.

Oliver studied her in the mirror, not saying anything for the longest while while Hermione put on lipstick.

“What do you feel for him?” he asked finally, making Hermione draw a line up to her cheek.

“I don’t feel anything for him,” she said, wiping away the smudged lipstick furiously. She felt her face heat up and hoped that she could blame it on the make up. 

“Look,” Oliver stood up from the bed he was sitting on and walked over to where she was standing. “I don’t judge you. I’ve been there. If you think he might have changed, you should try to get to know him. You can dump him at any time. If you wouldn’t want to find out, you would not be so rattled by this whole affair.”

Hermione blinked. She had certainly not expected that speech. Especially not after how Flint broke Oliver’s heart. “Wait,” she held up her hand and Oliver raised an eyebrow, “what exactly is your situation with Flint right now?”

Oliver pulled his lip between his teeth and the spark Hermione had seen when he talked about Flint returned, cementing her suspicion that she had misunderstood something. Or that Oliver had misguided her.

“Spill it out,” she said, turning around to look at him. “Or I will draw on you!” She held up the lipstick.

Oliver ran a hand over his face. “Fine. I think it will do some good to have somebody I can talk to. We are still a thing.”

“But?” Hermione put the lipstick away carefully.

“But we are going to hide it. The captains of rival university teams dating is not something anyone would welcome. And of course, there is the issue that he is not out to his family who would disown him…” 

Hermione squeezed his hand, studying the floor as she did her best to ignore the fact that he was on the verge of crying. 

“But you should get going,” he said, wiping his eyes with the back of his free hand. “I am sure Malfoy is already waiting for you.”

Hermione stared at him. “You really think I should give him a chance?”

“If you think he deserves it. And if he breaks your heart, I’ll simply beat him up.”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. It was like having an older brother. She had always wished for one, especially during the time she spent with the Weasleys and after her breakup with Ron, when things got weird. Sure, the Weasley boys had been like her siblings for some time, but she hadn’t been as close with them as she was with Oliver. 

“I will take you up on that offer if that happens,” she said and gave him a quick hug.

<<<

Draco downed another shot and pulled the bottle closer to himself when Theo tried to take it away.

“The party has not even begun and you are already shitfaced,” Theo cried out in distress, turning around to get some support from Pansy, but she wasn’t paying him any attention as she argued with Blaise.

“You don’t think you will ruin things with Granger if you do something stupid while being drunk?” he continued but Draco ignored him, listening to Pansy and Blaise instead.

“You are not going to start a stripping competition, Zabini!” Pansy stomped her foot.

“It will make your party legendary!” 

Pansy groaned. “I will not allow that a party in my place ruins the future of anybody who comes! And if we go through with that it will! Do that in your flat!”

“Hell no! Father would kill me!” Draco said and they both turned to him, finally noticing his state.

“Draco!” Pansy cried out and looked from Blaise to Theo and from him at her watch and back at them.

“Do we agree?” Theo asked and when they all nodded, Draco suddenly found himself hauled to his feet. HIs head spun.

Blaise and Theo dragged him to Pansy’s bathroom. He was leaning forward, fighting nausea. 

He cried out when cold water hit his head and tried to get away but they held him with iron grip.

“You fine again?” Blaise asked after several seconds.

“Let me go you bastards,” Draco hissed.

“He’s better,” Theo said from his other side and stopped the water.

When they let go, Draco had to concentrate on staying on his feet and barely managed to catch the towel Blaise threw at him.

“Sober up,” he said and Draco nodded numbly, still somewhat in shock from the ice cold water.

He followed the others into the living room and sat down again, rubbing his head dry as he watched them run around and make last minute preparations.

He knew that he was being a burden and acting like an idiot. He couldn’t help it. He was just a disaster like that. Had always been. It was a miracle he had friends like that. He knew he wouldn’t be friends with himself if he had the choice. Especially not after everything that happened.. 

“Thank you for putting up with me,” he whispered and they all froze.

“You are welcome?” Pansy said in an equally quiet voice, searching his face for any clue of what exactly was going on.

Draco tried to smile at her but it was more of a grimace.

“What can I do to help?” he asked, trying to fix the awkwardness he had just created.

Most of the time he was a happy drunk but, sometimes, like today, he was the most depressed of them all. It sucked and he really didn’t want to burden anybody. He had to power through it.

It wasn’t even thinking about Granger - he could deal with disappointing her. He had done that since they knew each other. What he couldn’t deal with was disappointing those few people who actually believed he wasn’t a disappointment. 


	11. Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a nice time!
> 
> And we are hopefully back at the biweekly update scedue. I really wanted to update last week but it's hard to coordinate the lives of 3 people (my 2 wonderful betas Nantai and chocomieux - many thanks to you two - and me) so it wasn't possible. But good news is, I've already started writing the next chapter!
> 
> Many thanks for you reviews and comments and I really hope you keep them going. I love and reread them all the time! Tell me what you like and what you don't like!

Hermione reached out to the bell, but stopped a few millimeters over the button. She took a deep breath and then another, her finger hovering over it. Her gut was doing weird things and she felt like she would vomit any time soon.

She cursed herself for agreeing to this. It was stupid. She hated parties. She didn’t like Parkinson. And she definitely didn’t like Malfoy. Or did she?

Hermione’s head was still spinning from the talk she had with Oliver earlier. He made her question her opinion on Malfoy. He had managed to throw her off. 

He had made her dress up and now she was standing here, sure that she was making an utter fool of herself.

She should just go home and spend the evening on her favourite chair, reading a good book.

“Are you going to move or what?” somebody asked from behind her and Hermione flinched. She hadn’t realised someone had come up the stairs, or exited the elevator.

Focusing her attention back to the door, she took one last deep breath and finally rang the bell. 

The door swung open almost immediately with a force that suggested the person opening it was in a rather foul mood. The scowl on Malfoy’s face - as it was him who appeared behind it - only strengthened that impression.

The scowl disappeared to Hermione’s great surprise when Malfoy finally looked at her and was quickly replaced by what she assumed was supposed to be a smile. It looked more like he was in pain.

“You came,” he said breathlessly and stepped aside, ignoring the people behind Hermione as they pushed past them, complaining about them being in the way.

“I said I would,” Hermione said as he closed the door, and looked around the hallway, quite curious to see how Parkinson lived. Not to mention that it gave her a reason not to look at Malfoy.

“You can keep your shoes on,” he said, “and I’ll put your coat into a spare bedroom where we put our things. That way it will be easier to find. Of course you could just put it anywhere, if you are more comfortable that way, but-”

Hermione shoved her coat into his arms before he could even finish the sentence, silencing him effectively. “The bedroom is fine,” she said, not sure how to feel about the fact that Malfoy was nervous. 

“Uh, sure.” He started walking and Hermione followed, watching him curiously. He was acting strange, which wasn’t that surprising considering the strangeness of the whole situation, but she was not feeling that strange. Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape her mouth when she realized just how often she had used the word “strange” in one sentence alone. She definitely  _ was  _ acting strange.

Her thoughts had thrown her off so much that Hermione almost didn’t realize that Malfoy had just showed her where he put her coat and they were now standing awkwardly in front of a closed door, surrounded by people dancing and talking 

“Do you want something to drink?” Malfoy asked and Hermione nodded eagerly, desperate for something she could cling to. And alcohol would help them relax. Or so she hoped.

She was sure she wouldn’t be able to stomach the current level of awkwardness for the whole evening.

“What would you like? May I mix you a cocktail?” Malfoy asked as they made their way to the kitchen, slowed down by the mass of people. Hermione wondered just how many Parkinson had decided to squeeze in this four room flat. And how she could afford it. Scratch it. Hermione knew that: rich parents and a trust fund.

“I don’t know yet.”

Hermione nodded her greetings to Nott, who was discussing something with a tall blond she didn’t know and who nodded back, raising an eyebrow slightly as his eyes moved to Malfoy. It felt like he was asking her a question, but she didn’t get it and hurried after Malfoy. If Nott wanted to ask her something, he should do it properly. She was in no state of mind for guessing games. 

“We have beer, wine, rum, vodka, whiskey, gin and whatever the hell this is,” Malfoy took a bottle full with a bright green fluid from the counter and studied the label with a frown. “Apparently a German peppermint liqueur. No idea where Theo got it,” he said while Hermione studied what kind of non-alcoholic beverages were there to mix the alcohol with.

“Sounds disgusting,” she said and reached out for a bottle of wine. It would be best to start slowly. 

“That one’s awful,” Malfoy said offhandedly as he put back the green alcohol back, barely glancing at the bottle in Hermione’s hands. “I can recommend the one next to it.”

Hermione looked from one bottle to another and put the one she was holding back. She couldn’t see a difference and she really didn’t care that much. “You know what, I think I’ll take vodka with some juice,” she said, trying not to sound exasperated. She knew he didn’t mean it in a bad way but she was extremely high strung and well, she never really liked wine that much anyway. It was just better than beer and weaker than the other things, but maybe for once she really needed strong.

“I didn’t mean-” Malfoy said but she already shoved a vodka bottle into his hands.

“You wanted to make me a cocktail? Do your magic,” she said with what she hoped was a smile. She wasn’t sure. She could have looked like a maniac as well. Not that much of a difference in the current circumstances.

“There you are,” Parkinson appeared next to Hermione with Zabini in tow just as Malfoy gave Hermione her drink.

“Thank you for having me,” Hermione said neutrally, not forgetting her manners and Pansy smiled at her. It seemed at least one person on this party was still capable of that.

“Relax,” Zabini laughed, opening a beer and they clinked their glasses together.

Hermione took a sip from her drink, which was surprisingly tasty, even though a bit strong. 

“Anybody up to shots?” Malfoy asked and Hermione wondered if he was trying to get her drunk. But considering the events of the last party she had met him at, it could be just his usual behaviour. 

“Seriously?” Parkinson didn’t look too amused at the suggestion and Hermione wondered what the story behind that was. 

She didn’t get to ask though, as two girls appeared, eager to get Parkinson’s attention. Hermione recognized one of them as Daphne Greengrass, a girl who went to school with them. Going by the similarity the second girl was probably her sister or cousin.

“Let’s go look for Theo,” Malfoy whispered into Hermione’s ear, startling her, and suddenly he was pushing her out of the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, but Malfoy, who’s hand was still on her lower back, didn’t answer, guiding her to the corner where Nott was sitting on a couch, discussing something eagerly with a bunch of other people.

“Granger, who do you think has influenced our history more: Columbus or Drake?” Nott asked as soon as they arrived. 

“Excuse me?” Hermione looked from Nott to Malfoy and then to the other people around them. She recognized one of them as a fellow law student from their year, but didn’t know his name as she hadn’t talked to him before.

“We are discussing the importance of historical figures,” a girl said. “It’s quite interesting to hear everyone’s perspective. Today we have already decided that da Vinci has has a greater influence than Michelangelo.”

“They play this every party,” Malfoy whispered into Hermione’s ear, making the fair hairs on the back of her neck stand. Suddenly, she realized just how close they were standing next to each other and sat down on the armrest of the couch. 

The game seemed interesting enough to spend at least some minutes joining in.

“I think it is a question of whether we look at the importance for the world or for Great Britain. Columbus is more important if looking at world history, but Drake has greatly influenced our history. He is one of the reasons why Elizabeth won the war against Spain. It’s hard to tell if they would have managed to come up with such a brilliant tactic without him - as far as I know, there are no records about who exactly came up with it. Columbus on the other hand did what he did on accident. Besides he was an uncultured-”

<<<

Draco listened to Granger, mesmerized, finally experiencing one of her debates in real life. He didn’t count those he had witnessed in their school days, as he hadn’t really listened back then, his only goal being to taunt her. 

This was different and he really liked it. When he went to take a sip from his drink the glass was empty.

He sighed. He would have to get more, but he really didn’t want to miss anything.

Granger, Theo and two other hardcore enthusiasts of this game - Pansy’s friend Sarah and Theo’s friend D-something Smith - were arguing about Columbus and Drake for over half an hour now and it was only getting more and more interesting.

He would have liked to join in, but his knowledge about Columbus was extremely limited. Sure, he could talk about a British hero, as his father called Drake, for hours, but he didn’t feel comfortable with knowledge only about one of the two sides. He was content with listening for now.

“I’m getting more to drink. Should I bring you something as well?,” he leaned down to whisper into Granger’s ear. She didn’t look at him, only holding up her empty glass so he could take it, but he didn’t miss her shiver and grinned.

Draco hurried through the crowd, pointedly ignoring Astoria, who shot him a dirty glare as he passed her. Not that it mattered. She was in the past and he really liked Granger now - this evening, where he was practically content just standing next to her, proving it to him. 

It was surprising to say the least. 

Draco mixed their drinks quickly, recreating the fruity drink he had made for them earlier when Pansy appeared next to him out of nowhere.

“Is it going like you imagined?” she asked, leaning against the counter. “You don’t seem to be saying much.”

“I’m content listening for once,” Draco replied and looked up at her. He took in the slightly smudged lipstick and untucked shirt. Pansy must have interrupted a make-out session to come talk to him. That’s just how good of a friend she was.

“Who is the lucky man?” he asked.

Pansy made a point of rolling her eyes before speaking. “I don’t kiss and tell, my friend. You should know that by now. And shouldn’t you bring Granger her drink? We don’t want her to think you abandoned her.”

Draco wanted to say something but Pansy wasn’t paying him any more attention. He took the glasses instead and started his way back into the living room when Astoria appeared in front of him.

He tried to pass her, but she blocked his way.

Draco sighed. “What do you want?” he asked, glancing at where Granger was currently explaining something to the others and Daphne, who had apparently joined them.

“You and Granger,” Astoria said flatly and Draco suppressed the urge to groan or drown both of the glasses in his hands.

“It’s none of your business. You broke up with me, remember?” Draco knew he sounded tired and if he was honest, he really was. If it was up to him, he would be twice as drunk as he currently was during this confrontation. Or they wouldn’t be talking at all.

Hell, he didn’t know what Astoria wanted and he didn’t want to know. It was the last thing he needed right now. 

“If you would excuse me,” he said and pushed past her, but she caught his arm, causing some of the drink to spill over his hand.

“Draco,” she said and he squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment before turning to face her. 

“Yes?” 

“You need to open up. You deserve to be happy,” she said and let go.

Draco looked at her and it felt as if the world stood still around them before it started moving again, images and sound flooding him. He turned around and walked back to the small discussion group, sitting down on the vacant seat next to Granger. She took her glass, thanking him with a small smile.

“We’re discussing Augustus and Alexander the Great now,” she said.

Draco groaned. “Not again! Seriously, Theo, how often do you want to bring this up?” he looked at his friend.

“Until we finally have a winner,” Theo replied, grinning at him from behind his glass with whiskey. “But back to the topic. I think Alexander is one of the most influential people ever born, simply because of the idea he represents. He has inspired many and united Greece-”

Draco drank, glaring at Theo who was watching him with mirth in his eyes as he spoke. 

“Technically, Greece was conquered by his father Philipp II and definitely not united as they constantly fought back and would after his death too-,” Hermione said and Draco almost choked on his drink. It was usually him who said that.

They continued the discussion, emptying glass after glass and Draco found himself leaning into Granger after a while, who didn’t push him away.

When Theo said one of his signature arguments, Draco was drunk and comfortable enough to bury his head into Granger’s shoulder.

She didn’t react and continued arguing with Theo as if everything was completely normal.

Draco stayed in place a few moments longer than were necessary for theatrical purposes and pulled away only reluctantly.

Usually, he wouldn’t let himself go like this, but this wasn’t usually and he had too much to drink already.

“I think I need a break for my brain. It’s not getting any easier,” Sarah said and Theo and Daphne agreed. 

Only Granger looked disappointed, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m sure someone will start another round later,” Draco said, nudging her arm slightly.

She turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on her face. “Is it weird that I am actually quite surprised that I am enjoying myself?” she asked.

Draco’s breath hitched at how vulnerable she sounded. He had certainly not expected that and he didn’t know how to properly react.

He licked his lips. “Not really,” he said. “The only people you knew here before were people you didn’t like and mostly disliked you. But that was based on us not knowing you and you not knowing us. And on me being a prick.” He laughed nervously, looking at her delicate hands clutching the half-empty glass on her lap.

“That’s probably true.”

Draco looked up at her hesitantly, and when she didn’t seem hurt or angry he took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he could muster. “Does it mean you are willing to give me another chance?”

Hermione chewed on her lip, obviously thinking as to what say as she avoided his eyes.

Draco wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, anxiously awaiting her response. Just what did she have to think about? He sincerely hoped she wasn’t thinking about how she should word the rejection and more about actually considering giving him a chance.

He had been on his best behaviour all night. Well, minus the alcohol. But he had needed something to calm his nerves. And to pretend he hadn’t seen her with that guy-

Draco stiffened. He really didn’t need to think about that other guy now. He was tense enough as he was. He emptied his glass.

“I think I am,” Hermione said slowly and Draco did the one thing he could think of as relief spread over him. He leaned forward and kissed her, his free hand holding her head gently.

And she kissed him back.

She kissed him back. Draco pulled her closer tangling his hand into her hair, enjoying the foreign, unexpected, more than welcome sensation of kissing Hermione Granger.

Everything tingled and -

Glass broke and suddenly she was pushing him away, staring at him with wide eyes.

Draco stared back. He could feel his heart against his ribcage. It was too much. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, searching her face for something, anything.

He had just barely managed to earn her forgiveness, he couldn’t lose it again. Not like this. Not when he was sure that he wanted to much more. 

Hermione didn’t say anything for the longest way, her eyes dating between the exit and Draco. 

The silence was killing him.

“Why?” she asked.

That was a good question. But he felt like he had answered it more than once. He was tired. She was insecure. It was his fault. He was drunk. It mattered. It mattered too much.

“I like you,” he said, hoping that she understood how hard it was for him to be this honest with her, with himself, with them both. “I just really like you.”

Hermione nodded and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Just don’t do that again. Not anytime soon at least.,” she said, looking at him uncertainly.

“I won’t if you don’t want it. I promise.”


	12. Un pour tous, tous pour un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a disaster and I am sorry. Exam period is over soon and hopefully I'll manage a normal scedue then. Sorry again >_< just know that I won't abadon this but rl is a bitch  
> Thank you all so much for reading and the amazing support you are giving me!  
> And of course thanks to the amazing betas who help me, Nantai and Chocomieux! Love you guys!
> 
> Enjoy and as usually tell me what you think! I love reading your reactions!

“He kissed me! Can you believe it? He kissed me!” Hermione was pacing in front of the Tv in Oliver’s new flat, two streets away from her place, and therefore from his old one, as he tried to watch a football game.

“I can believe it. And I am not even remotely surprised,” Oliver said and put one of the baby carrots he was eating into his mouth.

“What’s even worse, I kissed him back! I can’t believe it!” Hermione continued, ignoring him completely.

“I am not surprised about that either,” Oliver said, sounding more and more amused with every passing minute. “It’s as surprising as it was for you finding out about Marcus and me. Except it is even less, because I knew about the whole chat thing. So not surprising at all.”

Hermione stopped pacing and turned to glare at him. “It’s not the same,” she stomped her foot like a defiant child. 

“Oh really,” Oliver put away the bowl with his carrots and sat up straighter. “In what way exactly? You hated each other at school, you kind of met somewhere you didn’t expect to, you challenge each other, there is chemistry. Where exactly is it different? And don’t say anything about the content of my pants!”

Hermione averted her eyes, sulking silently. She hated it when he was right.

“I thought so,” Oliver said and tapped the couch next to him. “Come on, sit down and let’s watch something. This game is boring anyway.”

“How can you tell? You weren’t able to see much,” Hermione said, but sat down next to him.

“I just do, okay?” Oliver threw an arm around her. “Now, what do you want to watch?”

<<<

Draco threw another empty plastic cup into the trash, trying to not think and overanalyze the previous evening. It was hard. He was replaying everything in his head, asking himself if his behaviour had been acceptable, or if he had crossed some lines.

He had kissed Granger and it had been amazing but they had both been drunk and that was an issue. Sure, he backed off when she pushed him away, but that she had to push him away in the first place did not sit right with him.

And of course there was still the fear of what she would make ofthe incident now that she was sober. 

“Oh, you are almost done cleaning,” Theo said in surprise, walking out of the room he and Draco had slept in, still in his sleeping clothes. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Draco put down the trash bag and rolled his shoulders. He really hadn’t been able to sleep much, his mind keeping him awake most of the night. It had been awful. He had been seeing Granger’s face every time he had closed his eyes and when he finally managed to chase her away the crippling self doubt had taken possession of him. Sometimes, he really hated his head.

“What’s going on?” Theo asked, pouring himself some of the cold coffee Draco had made for himself. “Usually you’d be still asleep.”

“Nothing.”

Theo sighed. Loud. “Is it because you kissed Granger?” 

Draco froze. He had not realized anybody who mattered had noticed it. He hadn’t seen any of his friends nearby when Granger had pushed him away and none of them had said a word the previous evening.

“Calm down,” Theo said in between sips, “I don’t think Blaise and Pansy saw anything and I am certainly not going to tell them.”

“Thanks,” Draco mumbled and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. “Do you think I fucked up?” 

He didn’t know why he was asking Theo of all people, a person who didn’t show any interest in romantic relationships at all and therefore had no experience. Maybe he was asking exactly because of that - it meant a completely objective point of view, didn’t it?

“She didn’t slap you,” Theo stated flatly and Draco blinked. 

He certainly hadn’t expected that answer.

“I think that’s a good sign considering Granger’s tendency to violence, especially towards you,” Theo continued. “That means it could have been worse. Of course, it has been a really bold move and things will look different without the haze of alcohol but honestly, you would’ve danced around each other for ages if nothing had happened. This way things will somehow move on. The question is in which direction.”

Draco nodded. Theo was right. At least something was happening. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for it, but as he was impatient at the best of times it was probably a good thing.

“Why don’t you date anyway?” Draco asked suddenly. He had been considering the question for a very long time now, never really mustering the courage to ask before. It was something they all wanted to ask, but never dared as Theo was quite a private person even towards his friends. They had settled for jokes, hoping that he would address it himself but it never happened and Draco had finally asked. Even though he really hadn’t intended to.

Theo froze. He put down his cup slowly and sat down opposite Draco.

“You’ve all been dying to ask me that for ages, I am sure. Honestly, I am surprised it is you who finally did it. I’ve always expected Pansy to be the one who lost patience first, considering her interest in other people’s lives.”

Draco bit his lip, not sure how to respond. He felt bad for confronting Theo like this. 

“Stop overthinking!” Theo said harshly. 

Draco’s eyes flew up to him. He didn’t seem angry. Instead, there was a foreign expression on his face. Determination.

“I am really not interested in people  that way. Don’t ask me why, but I really don’t get what you are talking about when you discuss relationships and sex and honestly I don’t really want to. Judging by the way you all act it has to be really bothersome.”

Draco nodded numbly. He had kind of expected something like that, but it was a completely different thing to have it spelled out so clearly. Not that he minded at all. It was rather Theo’s way of keeping things to himself.

“You know you can talk to any of us about everything, right?” Draco asked, trying to convey all his feelings into the question.

Theo didn’t respond at first as he played with the hem of his hoodie. “It’s… not easy,” he said finally and Draco understood immediately.

Theo, like himself, came from an old family with slightly, no, completely, askew believes  about themselves and their own superiority to other people and had grown up with loving but emotionally distant parents. Theo’s situation was even worse, as his mother had died when he was very young. 

Draco couldn’t imagine how his life would’ve been without his mother, the person who had kept their family together after everything. It was a terrible thought.

“We are here for you whenever you want to try. I am sure Pansy and Blaise agree.”

Before Theo could reply, the door to Pansy’s room swung open and she walked out, the embodiment of hangover and lack of sleep. 

“What are you two doing up so early?” she slurred, squinting at them from between her eyelashes, glued together with mascara. They were the only ones allowed to ever see her like that.

Theo was up, putting on fresh coffee before she finished the question and she sat down on his vacant chair. 

“My head is killing me. How is it possible you are fine?” 

Draco ignored her early morning ramble. “Is your one-night stand gone?” he asked instead.

“Do you think I would be here looking like this if he wasn’t?” Pansy replied, reaching greedily for the cup Theo put in front of her. 

When she put it like that, Draco had to admit it really had been a stupid question.

<<<

By Sunday lunchtime Hermione was positively vibrating from anxiety and excitement of seeing Harry again.

Unfortunately, she still didn’t know what and how much she was going to tell him about the Malfoy situation. When she had called him, she hadn’t been taking Oliver into equation. She hadn’t known that he was back at that time and had been ready to tell him everything.

Now, it didn’t seem necessary to make him angry and worried. Because that’s what he would become - angry and worried. After all, it was Malfoy. Basically anybody else would have been better. Maybe not Goyle, but other than that…

Speaking of Malfoy, they hadn’t talked or texted or anything since he had brought her home on Friday and she really didn’t know how to feel about it. On the one hand, she was hurt even if she wouldn’t admit it to anybody, not even to Oliver. On the other, she really wanted to put off talking to him for as long as possible. One way or another, it sucked.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the bell, having lost track of time, as deep in thought as she was, and ran to the door.

She opened it to see Harry’s smiling face behind those ridiculous round glasses he was still wearing. One look at his shoulder-length hair and short beard told her just how long they hadn’t seen each other. The last time she had seen him he had looked more like himself and less like his godfather Sirius.

“Hello,” Harry said with a grin and shoved a box into her hands. “It’s dessert,” he explained at her questioning look, “put it away so I can hug you without either of us ending up covered in chocolate.”

“It’s good to see you,” Hermione laughed and walked into the small kitchen, knowing that Harry would follow. There wasn’t much space to get lost after all.

She had barely put down the cake-box and Harry was already pulling her into a hug which she enthusiastically returned.

“How are you?” she asked as he sat down and she put on water for tea. 

They caught up with each other’s lives as they ate salad, couscous, ratatouille and farfalle since meat was off table thanks to Harry’s newfound vegetarianism. When he finally decided to try it out, she hadn’t been too surprised as he had always loved animals. 

Hermione had tried that herself a few times but while she was organized in a lot of things, she wasn’t too good at taking care of herself and had given in for one reason or another every time. Now she settled for eating meat rarely. That worked.

“I think I’ll have to break up with Ginny,” Harry pushed his empty plate away, not looking at Hermione.

Thinking back to the talk she had had with Ginny what- two weeks ago? Less? More? Hermione wasn’t sure. Since the whole thing with Malfoy had begun she had lost all sense of reality. But she remembered the conversation in the campus cafe where Ginny had told her about a possible break-up and how she didn’t manage to do it. It seemed she still hadn’t. 

“We are on another break and honestly, I don’t know where this is going,” Harry continued, obviously misinterpreting the silence as surprise.

“Harry,” Hermione cut in, “you don’t have to justify it. Do whatever makes you happy. Ginny will understand.” She will be relieved. But she couldn’t say that.

“Do you really think that?” Harry looked at her hopefully but the expression changed into guilt immediately. He felt bad for wanting an out of the relationship. But he still wanted out. That much was clear. Too bad both parties still loved their partner  and didn’t want to hurt each other while well, hurting each other. The tragedy of life.

“I do. Talk to her about it. You will probably both cry and feel bad for a few days, but it will be better in the long run. You have had several breaks by now, after all and it doesn’t help.”

Harry smiled. It was obvious that he had needed to hear that. “Thank you, Hermione.”

She returned the smile and stood up to get the dessert plates so they could eat the cake Harry had bought.

“But enough of that. Tell me about your love life. Something new on the horizon?”

Hermione froze. She still hadn’t decided how much she wanted to tell him. 

“Define new,” she said carefully and put the plates and the box on the table. 

Harry rose an eyebrow, prompting her to speak and put a piece of cake on their plate when she didn’t move to do so herself.

“I am kinda seeing someone?” Hermione sank into her chair. “It’s new, it’s confusing and I have no idea where it is going. It will probably end horribly.”

Harry frowned. “Do I know that person?” When she nodded weakly, he squinted at her from behind his glasses. “Who?”

“Promise me you won’t throw a fit,” Hermione said and buried her face in her hands. She was already regretting that she had said anything. But then, it was better to tell Harry now than later. If there was a later, he would be angry at her not just because of whom but because she didn’t tell him as well. She remembered the Yule Ball too well. This was for the best. Or that’s what she wanted to make herself believe. It didn’t work too good.

He hummed and Hermione took a deep breath.

“Malfoy,” she mumbled, not daring to look at Harry.

He blinked. He blinked again. Nothing happened. “You are serious, aren’t you?” he stated, looking as if somebody had hit him over the head.

“Unfortunately,” Hermione sighed and pulled her plate towards herself. “Trust me, I know how stupid it is. It’s completely irrational and so naive. I hate it. But I can’t help it. It started accidentally and now we are kinda going with it and I can’t stop it and it’s not possible to get him out of the way and, ARGH,” Hermione pulled on her hair.

Harry barely managed to pull the plate away again before Hermione put her elbow on the spot where it had been just seconds ago as he watched her in fascination.

“You really like him,” he said with awe and Hermione glared at him.

“Yes. I do. And I really don’t know how my taste in men got this bad. From Victor and Ron to Malfoy…”

“Don’t forget McLaggen,” Harry supplied unhelpfully. 

Hermione groaned and suddenly her face lighted up. “Oh god! I almost forgot about that!” And suddenly, she was telling him about the ‘’hotness competition’’ between the two blonds and Harry knocked his glasses from one ear by facepalming too hard as he laughed at the picture.

And right there, even though it was only for a very short moment, all was well.

“Be careful if you are really going to pursue this further. Promise me to think about it again. This really isn’t your best idea.” Harry said when he finally gathered his things a few hours later. “If he hurts you in any way tell me. Ron and I will come over immediately and make the ferret regret the day he was born.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. All in all, Harry took it way better than she had expected, but it was clear that he wasn’t going to act like he thought it was a good idea. He trusted her and still they both knew it was necessary that at least somebody stayed skeptical.

She herself wasn’t too sure about anything Malfoy-related after all, but it had been nice to talk to Harry about it. Especially as he lacked Oliver’s bias concerning falling in love with a school bully and therefore looked at it in a more rational way.

“I doubt that he will be more than powder when you arrive if he hurts me. Oliver will break all his bones.”

“Good,” Harry said cheerfully and Hermione rolled her eyes before hugging him goodbye.

She really loved her ridiculous overprotective friends.

  
  
  



	13. Surprise, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD. These past few weeks have been a mess. Exams, my birthday, dates and of course I was sick, like everything has to happen at once. But enough of my excuses. Here is the next chapter and a warning for the next update: everything is going to be even crazier in the enxt few weeks because I have a very important eam coming um at the end of march and there is a convention before.
> 
> Speaking of the convention: If any of you is going to the Leipziger Buchmesse in Leipzig, Germany, tell me. I would love to chat! (or if you can't and still want to chat, I still have a tumblr - even if it seems kinda inactive!)
> 
> As always a lot of thanks to my betas Chocomieux and Nantai!  
> And of course a lot of thanks for your wonderful reviews and support! You are the best. Please enjoy and tell me what you think  
> -L

“Granger.”

It was Monday morning and Hermione found herself standing face-to-face with Draco bloody Malfoy, who had kissed her two days ago, in front of the door leading to their classroom.

“Malfoy,” she said as calmly as she could, even though she felt the heat spreading over her cheeks already.

“Get inside, for God’s sake,” Nott muttered from behind Malfoy, “you are in the way.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Malfoy was quicker. “After you,” he said, motioning to Hermione that she should enter first.

At a lack of better things to do, she did and almost cheered when she realized, that he had taken the burden of deciding if they would sit together off of her. Because that’s what you did, when you kissed, right? You sat next to each other in lectures, shared a table during lunch, studied together in the library… Or at least that’s how Hermione imagined it if you liked the person you’ve kissed.

You usually avoided your One-Night-Stands if you were unlucky enough to share classes with them. At least, that’s what Oliver, Jenny and Ginny had told her - not that any of them had had many One-Night-Stands… Especially not Ginny. But their friends had shared their experiences.

Speaking of Ginny, Hermione should really check up on her friend. She knew Harry went to see her after he left her place the previous evening, but she wasn’t sure if he had finally broke up with her. He hadn’t decided yet when he left.

But what did you do with a person who wasn’t your friend, partner or one-night-stand? Was there even an etiquette for that?

“Granger? Hello?” Malfoy waved a hand in front of her face. “I am talking to you,” he said.

Hermione blinked. “What do you want?” she asked. She hadn’t even realize that she spaced off.

“Is the seat free?” He motioned next to her.

“Sure,” she said. It was free. Jenny was not in this class with them. She had no reason to decline. She liked Malfoy. He should sit there. It was fine. She would ignore him for most of the lecture anyway.

She was wrong. 

So, so wrong. After she answered the third question in row, he leaned over to whisper into her ear. 

“You are such a know-it-all. I am really not sure if I love or hate it. It’s hot and terrible at the same time.”

She ignored the shivers sent by his hot breath against her ear and glared at him. “I couldn’t care less,” she whispered back and shot professor Shelby, who was looking straight at them, a stunning smile. 

Of course, that prompted Malfoy to continue his commentary.

“Why do you try so much to be a teacher’s pet? Most of them won’t bother to learn your name anyway.”

She elbowed him into the ribs without sparing him a single glance. 

He gasped in pain and Hermione felt a little bit better about the whole thing.

Still, it had been a terrible idea to let Malfoy sit next to her. She didn’t know what she expected. He was an arse and one simple kiss wouldn’t change that. She should probably get back to ignoring and avoiding him. It would make her life so much easier.

“I am bored,” he drawled and put his head on her shoulder. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Hermione shrieked a bit louder than she had intended, causing several heads to turn to look at them.

“Is everything alright, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy?” Shelby asked, annoyed that they had interrupted his class yet again. 

“Of course, Sir,” Nott said from Malfoy’s other side hastily and elbowed him himself. Apparently, Hermione wasn’t the only one who wasn’t happy about his behaviour.

She didn’t react to anything he said or did during the remainder of the lecture, not even bothering to move her leg when their knees touched with the exception of being asked if she could pick up Nott’s pen that had rolled next to her foot.

As soon as class was over, Hermione stood up and walked out wordlessly. She was above this. 

<<<

“That went well,” Theo said dryly as soon as Granger was out of earshot. “You could not have made a bigger fool out of yourself. What were you thinking?

Draco shrugged. He knew that he had messed up. Again. It hadn’t been intentional.

“I guess I just wanted her attention? I honestly don’t know,” he ran a hand through his hair as they walked out of the room. Why was he always such a dick when it came to Granger? Or was he bad at dealing with people in general? Probably both. He should send his father a Thank-you-card.  _ Thank you for making me an emotionally unavailable fuck-up who has no idea how to behave towards his peers. A+ parenting skills. Love, your only son. _

“She’ll get over it,” Theo, probably sensing his mood, said. “Just don’t bother her in class anymore. It’s Granger after all.”

Draco clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. He needed to calm down. Theo wasn’t the one he should direct his anger at. It was his own fault.

“I know,” he said hoarsely. “That’s the problem. I can’t deal with her because it is Granger.”

Theo didn’t bother to reply as they walked outside to meet up with Blaise, who would join them for the next lesson. 

A lesson where he wouldn’t bother Granger.

<<<

“It really is over,” Ginny said in the strangest detached voice, that painfully reminded Hermione of the time after their school shooting. Ginny had used that voice back then a lot. It meant she was trying not to cry.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” Hermione asked. It hadn’t been the best of ideas to get to the café for this conversation, despite them having such amazing cakes and hot chocolate. They would be needing both it seemed, but she could have taken them to Ginny’s or her own place.

“It’s alright,” Ginny said, her fingers tight around her cup. “It was long overdue and it’s for the best.”

Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic smile. She knew exactly what she was talking about. 

“You can still feel bad and be sad,” she said. Ginny had the tendency to suppress her feelings to not show any weaknesses, just the way she herself did. It was quite a common trait in people around her, it seemed. A very unhealthy one.

“I know,” Ginny said and started drawing patterns on the table with her finger. “It’s just so stupid. I knew it was coming, I anticipated it and I wanted it, but I still feel terrible. I am not supposed to feel terrible! We both wanted to break up.”

Hermione took Ginny’s hand, squeezing it while she wiped away stray tears with her other.

“Do you want company today?” Hermione asked and Ginny nodded. 

Sometimes, friends were just what you needed to cure a broken heart - even if you broke it yourself.

<<<

The bell rang. It rang again. Nothing.

“Are you sure he is home?” Ginny asked sceptically. 

They stood in front of Oliver’s door, wanting to ask him if he wanted to watch Buffy with them. Hermione had already texted and called him, but didn’t get an reply. It was common knowledge, that he barely used his phone, so it was nothing special and they decided to drop by on the way to Hermione’s flat. It wasn’t far after all.

“He should be. He told me yesterday he would,” Hermione said and rang again.

“I’m coming,” they heard Oliver’s voice from inside and Ginny sighed, shaking her head slightly.

They could hear him fumble with the keys and the door opened.

Hermione blinked. Oliver was standing there in nothing but a blanket around his waist, his hair messy and a his body glistering thanks to a fine sweat film covering it. 

They stared at each other in silent shock.

“I found my wallet,” another voice came from behind Oliver and a man in nothing but his pants appeared behind him. A man Hermione had seen before - Marcus Flint. Sure, he had matured and changed quite a lot since the last time she had seen him in school, but it was definitely him. The dark hair and eyes and the fact that he was obviously sleeping with Oliver let no space for doubt.

“It’s not the pizza,” Oliver supplied unhelpfully and ran a hand over his face.

“Marcus, I am not sure you remember Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They went to school with us,” he said. “Hermione, Ginny, meet Marcus Flint, my boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to see you again,” Hermione said automatically. Apparently her reflexes had taken over and she was quite thankful for it. While she had obviously known about this, it was entirely a different matter to see them like this. It would have been less shocking if they were dressed and had not been having sex just minutes before. This felt similar to catching her brother in bed with someone. It was awkward. For all of them apparently.

“Weasley? I know some of your brothers,” Flint said in an attempt to make small talk. “Percy Weasley was in my year.”

“And Charlie was a legend at school, I know,” Ginny said, knowing exactly what was coming. Hermione had witnessed this dialogue often enough that a lot of older students from their former school were only able to identify Ginny thanks to Charlie’s extraordinary football skills. As Flint was playing football, it was clear he was about to say that.

“We wanted to ask if you would like to watch Buffy with us,” Hermione said quickly, “but as you are obviously busy, we will leave now. See you later.” 

She took Ginny’s arm and dragged her away, desperate to get to her own place. Pictures of Flint and Oliver together unfolding themselves in front of her inner eye. Screw the brother comparison. All the football fantasies about people she knew re-emerged in her head, Ollie, Flint, Harry, the twins, Zabini and of course Malfoy… No, she couldn’t get down that particular path. Not with Malfoy. Especially not since she knew how he looked naked.

She knew how he looked naked, Hermione realized with horror. And she liked it. She was screwed.

How could somebody with such a terrible personality look that good? Even those scars… 

“Are you alright?” Ginny asked her and Hermione realized that they were already almost at her house and she hadn’t said a single word.

“Yes,” she said with a grimace. “I just had the weirdest mental images and needed to get away.” And then, she proceeded to tell Ginny all about the naked football players in her head, including some of Ginny’s brothers, that were making her crazy. But of course, she didn’t bother to mention what she knew about Malfoy. It was her secret after all.

<<<

“I really can’t decide who of you is the worse lost case,” Theo said, looking between his three friends sitting on the couch in his flat, all looking rather gumpy.

“I mean, it’s quite normal for Draco to be a disaster when it’s about Granger, but I didn’t expect you to be lovesick as well, Pansy.”

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding his eyes, while Draco simply stared at some point in the distance.

He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the disasters that were the lovelife of his friends on top of his own. 

“And I am not even going to address you, Blaise, because honestly, how did you think it was a good idea to go on a date with Astoria and then kiss Daphne in the same decade? Hell, even the same century would probably be too little!”

Draco had to agree with that. Going after siblings was never a good idea. Even he himself had enough common sense to understand that. But this was Blaise…

“I was drunk and she kissed me first,” he said and Pansy scoffed.

“Daphne didn’t know about the date yet and it was your responsibility to say no!” Theo glared at him.

“I thought you didn’t want to discuss this,” Blaise muttered into the pillow he was hugging. 

Draco felt sorry for him. He went on that terrible date with Astoria and now had to deal with a really angry Daphne because of something she did. It wasn’t like it had been something serious between him and her younger sister. 

But he knew from own experience that arguing with Daphne whenever her sister was concerned was futile. Maybe this was Astoria’s way to get back at him because he had kissed Granger? Would she go so far and use his friend? He seriously doubted it. It was probably just Daphne feeling betrayed and not special enough for Blaise. 

Mrs. Greengrass had always made jabs at Daphne about her not having a boyfriend back when he was dating Astoria and maybe she had developed a complex or something. He didn’t care too much, but it annoyed him that Blaise got sucked into that.

“And what exactly is your problem Pans?” Blaise asked Pansy who was still studying the floor and had contributed to the conversation even less than Draco had.

She whispered and Theo turned to Draco, a pleading look on his face. 

Draco had always been the one closest to Pansy and had always managed to get things out of her. If she had been like this since before he arrived, it meant that it wouldn’t be easy even for him to get her to talk.

It was a miracle Theo managed to get her to admit that it was about a man or something remotely related to sex, or love. 

“We can’t help you if you don’t talk to us,” Draco said slowly, carefully studying Pansy’s face for even the slightest change. “What happened? Did somebody hurt you?”

She shook her head and some tension left his body. If somebody had hurt Pansy, that bastard would have not survived the day. He would have taken care of it. Blaise and Theo would have been glad to help too, he was sure.

“Then what is it?”

Pansy took a deep breath. “I think I have a crush on someone,” she said, red as a tomato.

Draco let out a surprised, relieved laugh, earning himself a nasty glare. It was worth it. While Pansy having crushes was extremely rare and she really hated it, it was way better than any other of the possibilities he had been imagining. 

“Who is the lucky guy?” Blaise asked carefully, putting his life at risk with the question. It seemed he didn’t fear her anymore, after having experienced the full extent of Daphne’s wrath.

Pansy shook her head.

“Oh come oooon,” Blaise whined and Draco bit the inside of his cheek. For some reason the situation was hilarious to him. It was weirdly surreal while being so ordinary. He glanced at Theo who looked ready to kill them all and turned back to Pansy.

“It can’t be worse than me liking Granger,” he said and she sighed.

“Fine,” she said, making a point to roll her eyes. “McLaggen.”

Draco blinked. 

Blaise started laughing uncontrollably and Pansy pushed him off the couch.

Theo walked out of the room.

Pansy liked Cormac McLaggen. That was unexpected at the least, bat-shit crazy at most.

Hell, even her crush on his kinda-convict uncle/cousin/whatever Sirius Black when they had been teenagers had made more sense.

“I knoooow,” she squealed, burying her head in her hands. “I can’t believe it myself.”

“You are all bloody idiots,” Theo, who returned from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka, orange juice and glasses said. “I don’t even know why I still put up with you.”

“You love us, that’s why,” Blaise said, reaching for the drinks, his usual cocky grin back on his face. Pansy’s news clearly improved his mood. No wonder - Pansy admitting that she liked McLaggen was an once-in-a-lifetime thing. It would be interesting to watch where it would go.

“Was he your mysterious one-night-stand from the party?” Draco asked, taking a glass from Blaise.

“No,” she said, gritting her teeth. “He wasn’t even there. Didn’t come despite being invited. Someone told me this morning it was because he had a date. It stung. That’s how I found out.”

Blaise patted her head. “You’ll get over it,” he said. “It’s not like any woman can stand McLaggen for longer than a few days. He’ll be single and free in no time.”

Pansy shrugged. “Hopefully you are right.”

“You are all bloody idiots,” Theo muttered behind his glass, but they didn’t hear him.

“To bad choices,” Draco said and rose his glass.

  
  



	14. Bad ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Guess what? I am still alive! No, honestly: no matter how long it takes to update, I won't abadon this story. I am sorry that you have to wait but I do have a life and that life is killing me this year.   
> Just know, that I love every single one of you who keeps up with this mess anyway and leaves comments! You are the best!  
> And of course, thanks to my betas Nantai and chocomieux

“How are you?” Hermione asked as soon as Harry picked up his phone, skipping the greeting all-together. Ginny had left half an hour earlier and Hermione decided that it was time to check on Harry. She wasn’t too happy that he hadn’t called, or texted her himself about the whole thing, but then again, he had always prefered to think things over alone before talking to others.

“I’m okay,” he slurred. He was obviously drunk - no wonder he was “okay”.

“How are you dealing with the break-up?” she asked, “does the drinking help?” Hermione grimaced as soon as the words left her mouth. She hadn’t intended to nag, but it had slipped out. She was apparently more hurt about him not telling her than she wanted to admit to herself.

Harry laughed and the tension over the misstep left Hermione’s shoulders. “I am at a party, Hermione,” he said.

“Oh- Oh. I am sorry,” Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. She really shouldn’t have assumed. But then again, she had witnessed a few too many of Harry’s unhealthy coping mechanisms in the past. “I’ll leave you alone then. Enjoy the party.”

“Hermione,” Harry said, amusement ringing in his voice, “thanks for checking in on me. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

<<<

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Parkinson put her things down next to Hermione, startling her.

“Excuse me?” she asked, unsure how to deal with the situation. Pansy Parkinson asking her what she was doing on a weeknight, as if she wanted to invite her somewhere, was clearly a first. Especially as Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. But that didn’t have to mean anything. He might have been lurking somewhere around a corner for all she knew.

“I am going to a party,” Parkinson said, “and I want you to join me.”

“Why?” 

Parkinson sighed. “Look, it’s not like you were my first choice-”

“How flattering,” Hermione muttered, earning herself a glare.

“-but the boys aren’t coming, as they are watching some soccer game and Daphne is currently in a terrible mood, so you are basically my only choice.”

So really no Malfoy. Somehow, Hermione doubted she was lying about that, considering it would bite them in the arse if she did. They all were smarter than that.

“What about your other friends?”

Parkinson fell silent, making it clear for Hermione that there was clearly more going on than she let on.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked, doing her best impression of McGonagall’s interrogation glare, which she had learned to fear back in her school days.

Instead of answering, Parkinson stood up. “Forget it,” she said. “I shouldn’t have asked.” With that, she turned around and left, leaving Hermione to wonder what just happened. 

Somehow, it had become quite the common occurrence since she had gotten involved with Malfoy.

Hermione shrugged it off, deciding that she didn’t really care, even if her curiosity was already demanding more details. 

<<<

“You want me to do what?” Draco asked after he stopped coughing, the water he had been drinking dripped down his chin. “This crush on McLaggen is clearly going out of hand.”

“You owe me,” Pansy said with a glare that made clear she wouldn’t accept any objections.

“I am not sure Draco could help even if he wanted to,” Blaise muttered from behind his magazine. “Granger isn’t very happy with him at the moment.”

Draco studied the table with sudden interest, running a finger over the carvings in the old wood. Countless prior generations of students had left their marks on the tables in the cafeteria and the university refused to replace them, claiming tradition to be the reason, even though everyone knew that money was tight, even for the most elite of universities. Everyone wanted a good education, but the state didn’t want to support it. While many of the rich families like his own pretended that it didn’t matter and they could buy themselves what education they wanted, everyone felt the effects. 

“Apparently, Draco tries to fall out of the good graces of every woman he knows. He is just lucky, that his mother would love him even if he… God, I can’t even come up with a comparison terrible enough for her to consider not loving him,” Pansy dug her spoon into the half-empty ice cream container without any vigour, ignoring that it was already more of a milk soup with chocolate chip cookie pieces than anything else.

“He is a born charmer,” Blaise said in his dryest tone, causing her to laugh and splatter ice cream all over the table as her hand shook on its way to her mouth.

Draco pinched the back of his nose. This was so stupid. He couldn’t believe that Blaise was actually supporting this idea. “Tell me how exactly you imagine this going.”

“I just did.”

Draco sighed. “Humor me, Pans. I need to hear it again just to make sure I didn’t hallucinate the whole thing.”

She glared at him. “You are so not funny. But fine. I need you to convince Granger to go with me to Goldstein’s party as McLaggen has a thing for her. She doesn’t like him and when she brushes him off while he tries to get her attention, I will be there to get him.”

“I still can’t believe you just said that. This sounds like a plot from a bad teenie movie. It will backfire for sure,” Draco shook his head. “Seriously, it’s a good thing you don’t get crushes more often. It’s scary as hell.”

“I have to agree with that,” Blaise muttered, turning a page in his magazine, Draco wasn’t sure he was actually reading or just using it as a cover to hide something else. You could never know with Blaise.

“Will you do it or not?” Pansy asked and Draco sighed again. Did he really have a choice? He would try once and if she said no, it was Pansy’s problem and not his. He would do what he could without risking bodily harm. She couldn’t ask more of him.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _ I am sorry to bother you, but could you PLEASE go with Pansy to that stupid party she really wants to go to? We can’t and it is super important to her, so could you do me the favour and accompany her? _

To Draco’s surprise, his phone lit up with the response almost immediately.

**Persephone:** _Not interested_  
 **THEPrinceCharming:** _Pretty please?_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _I hate parties_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _I won’t annoy you for a week?_ _  
_ **Persephone:** __As if you could manage that

Draco grit his teeth. Pansy was looking at him expectantly and he really didn’t think this was a good idea, but he owed her. A lot.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I won’t talk to you for a week?_ _  
_ **Persephone:** _Make it two_ _  
_ **THEPrinceCharming:** _FINE. But you have to stay as long as she wants to_ _  
_ **Persephone:** __Deal. but not a word - starting now

Draco tossed his phone on the table. “I hope this is worth it,” he said and Pansy’s face immediately lit up.

“Thank you!” she said, pulling him into a hug over the table.

<<<

While Hermione occasionally felt like she was missing out on life with all the studying and no parties and clubs, it didn’t mean she wanted to go to another party so soon after the last one. It was just too tiresome.

She needed space and some time alone with a book, not countless evenings spent in midst of drunks. But then again, she had always asked herself if she was strange for thinking that way, or simply an introvert, masking her insecurity behind a facade of superiority and judgement of party-goers. It was a vicious circle and Hermione would have loved to break out of it, but her childhood with basically no friends left her lacking in certain areas, despite having caught up on most of the social stuff after she met Harry and Ron.

She ran a hand through her hair. There were several cases waiting to be studied and she was wasting time thinking about parties. This way, she would never become a top lawyer. She needed to focus if she wanted to be successful. That was the thought she should follow. It always worked out for her before. Social stuff was overrated, right? She would have time for it when she was sitting in her own firm, watching rich boys who didn’t work hard enough make coffee for her. 

Hermione closed her eyes and a picture of Malfoy bending over to pick a book from a low shelf appeared in her mind. He had such a nice arse.

Her eyes flew open immediately as her cheeks burnt up. This wasn’t good.

<<<

Hermione shifted from one foot to another. She was feeling completely out of her comfort zone next to Parkinson who was laughing at something another girl said.

It wasn’t just the fact that Hermione didn’t know anybody present particularly well, she was sticking out in her no-name clothes like a sore thumb. Parkinson had forgotten to warn her that this was a party for the rich. Sure, there were one or two other students who didn’t look too fancy, but they were clearly the minority.

“What kind of party is this?” Hermione couldn’t resist to ask the second she was left alone with Parkinson.

“What? Why? Is something wrong?” Parkinson rose her perfectly filled eyebrows.

A girl passed them, the Chanel-logo on her purse glinting in the light. “Is it me or is basically everyone here rich?”

A quiet “oh” escaped Parkinson’s mouth before a smile spread over her features. “No, not everybody. Don’t worry. Anthony invited quite a few of his childhood friends and his parents’ associates’ children that’s why it may seem like it, but there are enough regular people like you here.”

Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the last comment. It wasn’t worth it. “Is that why you wanted to come here so bad?” she asked instead.

Before she got an answer, an arm appeared around her shoulders, causing her to screech as she jumped away. She turned around to see McLaggen looking at her with a very confused face, his beer dripping over his hand and Parkinson bending down in a fit of laughter.

“Not funny,” Hermione hissed, but Parkinson was still gasping for air, not calming down.

“So, um, ladies,” McLaggen grinned at them and Hermione wanted to puke, “how are you doing on this fine evening?”

“Amazing,” Hermione said sarcastically, even though she knew that he would most certainly miss that. He always missed sarcasm in situations like this, or maybe he ignored it. It was hard to tell.

“How are you?” Parkinson asked with her brightest smile, stepping on Hermione’s foot, earning herself a glare.

“I’m splendid. The beer is good and I am talking to two beauties such as yourselves. What more can I wish for?”

“A personality?” Hermione muttered but he didn’t hear it as it seemed, as Parkinson was already moving on the conversation, which was more than fine with Hermione. She was perfectly happy just to stand there and space out. It wasn’t like she wanted to be there anyway.

“Do you want something to drink?” Parkinson asked, bringing her back to reality.

“Wine,” Hermione replied automatically and suddenly she was pulled by the two of them towards a table in the far corner of the room and found herself with a cup full of wine and in the middle of a wine-discussion in a matter of seconds.

“Good quality and taste is important, Cormac,” Parkinson said, touching his arm in a too friendly way. “You don’t want to wake up with too much of a hangover after drinking just wine.”

“It’s important with cheese maybe, but not at a party,” he said, laughing and proceeded to empty his cup in one go. “You should try it. Let loose for an evening,” he wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

When neither of the girls reacted he sighed theatrically, sounding almost like Malfoy, and poured himself another cup just to drink it in one go again. “That’s how it’s done!”

To Hermione’s surprise, Parkinson looked him dead in the eye and actually did the same before she stepped closer to him and whispered something into his ear. 

She turned on her heel and walked away, Hermione hurrying after her, leaving McLaggen no way to retort.

“What did you say to him?” Hermione asked in the kitchen, when Parkinson finally stopped in front of the bottles containing the stronger spirits. 

“Let’s do shots,” Parkinson said, reaching for the tequila bottle and two shot glasses.

Hermione wasn’t thrilled by the idea but the look on Parkinson’s face said that she wouldn’t accept a no and honestly, she didn’t even care anymore. It was easy to take the full glass from Parkinson and to down it. Maybe McLaggen was right and she needed to let go. Maybe this meant living and not being a robot who studied all day. Maybe all of this was meant to be.

“I fucking hate him so much,” Parkinson said through gritted teeth. “He is such a self-assured prick, with his perfect blonde hair and sharp cheekbones and no sense of fashion or manners and oh god, I can’t stand him but why is he so beautiful?” She poured them both another glass, not waiting for Hermione’s approval. “This is so fucking ridiculous. If I could just shag him and get it out of my system...”

Hermione stared at her. She was pretty sure Parkinson was talking about McLaggen but it quite sounded like her own thoughts on Malfoy. It was…  _ weird _ . She had never expected that the two of them would feel alike about anything at all and now this.

Parkinson must have noticed her expression. “Did I just say that aloud?” she asked, with teror written all over her face.

“It will stay between us. I know exactly how you feel.” Hermione didn’t know why she said that but somehow it felt right, it felt good to get it off her chest, to tell that to somebody who understood. “I just want to get it over with and return to normal. It’s driving me crazy!”

Parkinson looked at her for a long while before speaking. “Why don’t you do it?” 

“What?”

“Shag him. It’s not like you can’t. He likes you and I am pretty sure he will be happy to. Seriously, there has been sexual tension between the two of you since you both hit puberty. It’s time you acted on it.”

Hermione blinked. She wasn’t sure she heard right. She wasn’t even sure if this was real. She was drunk, the tequila making her head spin. Was this conversation happening? With Pansy Parkinson?

“Why don’t you shag McLaggen?” she asked.

Parkinson laughed without any mirth in it. “Because he doesn’t want to.”

Hermione couldn’t believe her ears. McLaggen not wanting to shag an attractive woman was another first in a long list of things she had never expected to happen. “Why?”

“Don’t ask me. I feel like I’ve tried everything at this point. That’s why I invited you here by the way. I wanted to make him talk to me through coming to talk to you. For better or worse it worked.”

“Shall we go and talk to him some more?” Hermione offered in a spur of drunkenness and compassion.

“No,” Parkinson said and put the glass on the counter. “Let’s dance and have fun. Life is about more than men.”

<<<

Later that evening, Hermione was lying in her bed, unable to sleep. She couldn’t get Parkinson’s words out of her head. Why didn’t she shag Malfoy if it was that simple? 

If she acted on those hormones, she would clear her head and be able to concentrate again. Maybe she should give it a shot. What was there to lose?


	15. Choke me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally cursed.   
> Like, my laptop died and I had to type half of it on my phone (luckily I have a new laptop by now, but trust me, I was so ANGRY), some other minor inconveniences and of course, my internet is acting up AGAIN now that I finally want to upload it. Like dude... why?  
> But let me tell you, your reviews and comments made me so much happier and motivated to finally get this done and up. You are the best! I honestly hope that this chapter will do it justice. I can't wait to read your reactions because hoenstly, I am so curious!!!   
> Many thanks to my awesome betas Nantai and Chocomieux!

Hermione shifted from one foot to another, chewing on her lip. Was she really going to do this? She glanced at her watch, before checking the hall for Malfoy yet again. Nothing. It seemed he chose exactly this day to not come to the lecture. Maybe it was a sign that she shouldn’t take Parkinson’s advice. 

She sighed and went inside the classroom, sitting down in an empty seat in the back. She didn’t feel like talking to anyone. She had worked herself up for nothing and now-

Malfoy burst into the room, closely followed by Nott and Zabini and Hermione almost jumped up, eager to go talk to him before she decided otherwise, but the Professor entered just after them and Hermione’s heart sunk.

What was to come weren’t exactly the worst 90 minutes of her life - there were some things even dreading a conversation about sex with Malfoy couldn’t surpass, thank you very much - but they weren’t the best either. She sat there, worrying, thinking, fretting and contemplating her life choices. Was she going to do the right thing? Should she do it? What if it was a mistake? 

Her head spinned and suddenly everyone was standing up again and Hermione checked her watch. How on earth did she miss the whole lecture, not remembering a second of it?

She looked up frantically, hoping that Malfoy was still in the room, gulping when she realized he was looking at her, even though Zabini was saying something to him. He didn’t even bother to avert his eyes when she caught him staring. Typical.

Hermione gathered her things quickly and marched towards the small group. Malfoy rose an eyebrow when he realized that she was aiming at them, surely remembering the promise she had coaxed out of him.

“We need to talk,” she said, not missing the look Nott and Zabini exchanged. Hopefully, Parkinson hadn’t told them anything about their little chat. If she had, Hermione would kill her. “Alone,” she added, when neither of them appeared to be moving anytime soon.

“Sure,” Malfoy drawled in that deep annoying voice of his and motioned Hermione to lead the way.

She glared at Zabini and Nott for good measurement and led him down the hall and into an empty corridor with storage rooms.

Malfoy was looking at her expectantly, one eyebrow still raised, and suddenly Hermione felt like puking. He was mocking her. Parkinson had surely set this up. This was a mistake. But could she back out now? She had already asked him to come here. It was too late. She was actually going to go through with this. 

“Weshouldhavesex,” Hermione mumbled. 

Malfoy blinked. And blinked again. “Excuse me?” 

Hermione gulped. “We should have sex,” she said, trying her best to look him into the eyes and act like she knew what she was doing and wasn’t doubting every word she said. This was such a mistake. 

Malfoy’s brows furrowed. “And how exactly did you come to this conclusion? Last week you made me promise to not talk to you and now you want to shag me?” 

Hermione ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “I think it could solve this whole mess,” she gestured between them, “if we managed to calm our hormones and having sex is the best way to do that.”

“Are you serious?” Malfoy sounded somewhere between amused and unbelieving. 

“Do you think I would suggest it if I wasn’t?” Hermione shot back, before turning on her heel. She was leaving. This was stupid. She needed to get away. Fast. She was desperate but there surely was another way.

Malfoy caught her arm. “I didn’t refuse.”

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Are you seriously saying that you consider sleeping with me after I asked like that?” she asked, well aware that now it was her who sounded like she didn’t believe what she was hearing.

“There aren’t many reasons not to,” Malfoy said with a shrug and let go of her arm.

“Are you sure?,” Hermione said slowly, looking him up and down suspiciously.

He shrugged again. 

She gulped. Somehow, she really hadn’t expected this outcome. “Great,” she forced herself to say, looking him into the eyes.

Malfoy smirked back at her. “I’ll text you,” he said, before walking past her, his coat fluttering behind him.

Hermione stood there, trying to comprehend what she had just done. She was really going to have sex with Malfoy.

<<<

**THEPrinceCharming:** _ When are you free to grab a coffee? _

Draco stared out of the library window absentmindedly, waiting for an answer. He still hadn’t managed to wrap his head completely around what had happened , but he was certainly not going to waste the one chance he got. He had to act fast, or he would risk Granger changing her mind. Chances were, she already had. 

He had no idea how she even came around, but he suspected it was Pansy’s doing. If it worked out, he would really need to thank her somehow. He just hoped that buying her a ridiculously expensive pair of shoes would be enough.

The phone vibrated, the sound too loud in the quiet room. Several heads turned to glare at Draco, but he didn’t care, unlocking it hastily. He needed to know the answer.

How pathetic. He was pathetic. Behaving like a schoolgirl - if his father knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it. And if he knew it was because of Granger… He didn’t want to imagine that.

**Persephone:** _Are you asking me out or how should I understand this?_

Draco pinched the back of his nose. Good question. He wasn’t too sure. To hell with it. He could at least try and do this properly.

**THEPrinceCharming:** _I am asking you out. But if it makes you feel better, see it as a necessity to talk about sex._

He sounded like such a douche. But he couldn’t just say it was because he actually wanted to take her out. She would laugh at him. 

**Persephone:** _ Fine. Friday 3 pm Starbucks in the Market Street. _

Draco’s shoulders relaxed. She said yes. 

<<<

They arrived at the Starbucks at the exact same time, 3 pm on the dot. Draco had the urge to smirk, but settled for a more neutral expression as he opened the door for Granger, who rolled her eyes demonstratively, but didn’t comment. 

After they ordered and got their drinks - Granger paying for her tea, because honestly what had he expected? - they sat down in the far corner of the room. 

It was crucial to not be disturbed and Draco knew that - if Granger thought anyone could listen on them she would bolt immediately.

“You took me by surprise when you suggested this place. I didn’t think you would ever set foot in a chain like this,” he said in an attempt to ease the tension. If he got her talking, it might end the awkwardness and what better topic than something that made her blood boil?

“I don’t need you to know which places I frequent or anybody we know turning up,” Granger said, clutching her mug. “And honestly, don’t get me started on what’s wrong with this place.”

Draco couldn’t suppress a smile. Granger was practically vibrating with energy when she said that last sentence and it was clear that she wanted to tell him exactly what she didn’t like about Starbucks and in what way they hurt people and the environment. He would have to ask her some other time, when he wasn’t scared she would run off.

“Now, what exactly did you want to talk about?” Granger asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was glaring at him, which wasn’t new, but it didn’t really have the desired effect as he heard her whipping with a leg, a clear signal that she was nervous. He knew that thanks to the countless times she drove him crazy with it before exams. For once, it had the opposite effect and he was really glad about it.

Draco took a deep breath. Did she have to be so blunt? “Considering, you know, what we texted about, I think we need to talk about boundaries and what we actually want and are comfortable with.” God, he sounded like such an idiot. Granger thought for sure that he was about to talk her into some kinky stuff even if he really didn't care. Sure, it would be nice but he certainly wouldn’t complain about vanilla sex either. He would be just happy to get some at all. 

Draco really hated himself for those thoughts. He wasn’t that desperate. Really. It was just that damn unresolved sexual tension Pansy had talked about. He wanted what he couldn’t get and all that. Except now he could and his dick was way too eager. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got a boner during the conversation.

Granger nodded tensely, pulling her lip between her teeth. Draco didn’t know if she was trying to pull his attention to her mouth deliberately or not, but it was certainly working.

“I don’t think I want to go completely vanilla - that’s how it’s called, right? But nothing too extreme either,” she said finally and Draco gulped. That was it.

“That’s fine with me,” he said. “What exactly would be fine for you? I certainly don’t want to hurt you or do something you are not comfortable with.”

This was so AWKWARD. Draco wanted to disappear but at the same time he didn’t. He wanted this. But the awkwardness was killing him. They hated each other. Unless they really didn’t and it made everything so much more complicated.

“What do people usually start with?” Granger asked, even though she already read all the online material and saw some videos. It would be so typical. And of course, they had talked about this. Draco was sure she was torturing him, even though her face said otherwise. If she continued chewing on her lip, she would draw blood soon.

“Some spanking, hair pulling and handcuffs, maybe dirty talk. Some go for insults as well, but with our history I don’t think we should do that,” Draco studied Granger carefully. She was looking really nervous, had kicked him twice by now with her constant whipping, but she was still sitting there with him so she couldn’t hate the idea of sleeping with him that much. He was sure that was the issue - they weren’t doing much BDSM after all. Just some nice rough sex, but Granger hadn’t probably experienced that either. She had dated Weasley after all and he certainly seemed like a 100% vanilla guy. 

“We can do that,” Granger said stiffly. “Shall we go?”

Draco wasn’t sure he heard right. “Like now?” What was this bizarre world he has fallen into? Was Granger seriously treating sex like a business transaction? Somehow, it wasn’t surprising at all.

“I just want to get this over with.”

Draco pinched the back of his nose. That was exactly what a man wanted to hear. “Granger, if you don’t want to do this we certainly shouldn’t. And please, don’t force yourself into it just because of your stubbornness. We can pretend like this never happened.”

“Don’t you want to have sex with me?” she asked flatly.

“Oh, I certainly want to have sex with you, but I don’t want to rape you. Unfortunately with the way you act now it would border on the second one.”

Granger stuck out her chin defiantly. “How about we leave now and I show you just how much I want this?” Somehow, it sounded like a threat to Draco, but that thought alone turned him on. When did he get to twisted?

“Is my place fine or should we get a hotel room?” he asked as they stood up. Blaise was luckily away for the day, spending time with Pansy and her mother on some shopping trip, so there was no danger of him walking in on them. He was pretty sure Granger would kill them both on the spot if that happened.

“Your place is fine,” she said and Draco nodded. That was actually quite fine with him. The handcuffs were at his place after all. 

“Do you have condoms or do we need to buy some?” Granger asked suddenly, throwing him completely off beat. He hadn’t expected her to speak.

“I do have some. You aren’t allergic to latex, right?”

“No,” she said.

“Good.”

They walked in tense silence to the front door and Draco almost dreaded the moment they stepped in. It felt more like a walk to the gallows than a hookup. They were just so messed up.

Draco unlocked the door and they walked in. It barely fell into the lock behind them and Granger was pressing him against it, her lips on his own.

<<<

Hermione didn’t even get the chance to enjoy being in control as Malfoy flipped them over immediately, so she was pressed against the door. Not that she minded. It was a fantasy come true. She certainly didn’t expect this to be so nice. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea. She needed this. And he was such a good kisser. 

Hermione ran her hands through his hair and Malfoy maneuvered them away from the door and towards what she assumed to be his room. 

She was nervous, but the longer they kissed the more the nervosity turned into excitement. It was a good feeling. This was a great chance to get rid off all the tension.

She ran a hand under his shirt, scratching his back lightly and Malfoy grinned into the kiss as he pulled the door shut after them. 

Hermione wanted to use the distraction and pull his shirt over his head, but he pushed her hands away, going for her shirt instead. A clear power move, as her trousers went next, leaving her in her underwear in front of him

“It’s only fair if you strip too,” Hermione said, breaking the kiss.

Malfoy’s eyes glinted with mischief as he grinned at her. “Oh really?” he asked, stepping closer, making her back away until her legs hit the bed.

“Really,” she said, trying not to pout but it was hard. She was curious and he could already see her scar. 

There must have been something about her expression as he sighed and pulled his shirt over his head before pulling her back into a kiss. While Hermione really wanted to see his scars in person, there were more important things right now - like how it felt having your ridiculously hot childhood enemy trail down kisses your chest and stomach.

Hermione’s eyes flew open. “You don’t have to…” she said uncertainly and Malfoy looked up from where he was kneeling before her, his lips hovering over the rim of her panties. Her breath hitched. It was such a beautiful sight. 

“I know. But I want to,” he said flatly but didn’t move. Only when she nodded did he continue, pulling down her panties with his teeth, a grin on his face.

Hermione didn’t have the time to contemplate it - his tongue was already circling her clitoris, sending the first waves of pleasure through her body. Her hands found their way into his hair as she fought to keep standing, her knees buckling when he started sucking. It wasn’t the first time someone went down on her, but it was the first time it happened while she was standing and honestly, she hadn’t anticipated it to be such a challenge. Especially when Malfoy added bis fingers into the game, sliding them in and out of her. 

Hermione bit her lip, stopping any moans or anything equally embarassing from escaping her mouth, as she felt the familiar tingly sensation start building in her lower stomach. 

She knew Malfoy was watching her through his lashes, probably feeling her tighten around his fingers when he did something with his tongue, curling his fingers at the same time and send her over the edge. Hermione’s knees buckled, but she caught herself, Malfoy’s hands on her hips to stop her from falling over. 

“You alright?” he asked, that wicked smile still in his face, as he stood up. 

“Yeah. You?” Hermione replied, finally sliding off her bra they had both somehow forgotten about. 

Instead of answering, Malfoy pulled her towards him and into a kiss and suddenly, Hermione found herself lying on her back, Malfoy’s hardon pressing against her as he massaged her breast.

She arched into him, because fuck, friction, her nails digging into his back and Malfoy moaned, making Hermione grin in satisfaction and scratch his back more while she pushed down his pants with her other hand. 

While this was nice, she wanted more, in this case the dick she had already seen on a picture and now really wanted between her legs. 

She contemplated asking Malfoy if she should go down on him, but he was already taking her hand away, guiding it towards the head of the bed where something cold closed around her wrist. Hermione glanced up to see him put the handcuffs around her second wrist before looking back at Malfoy. 

“Everything fine?” he asked and Hermione suppressed a groan of frustration.

“No,” she said, regretting it almost immediately as worry flashed over Malfoy’s face. “Your dick still hasn’t been inside me.”

He laughed, taking a condom from his nightstand and opened it using his teeth, his eyes never leaving Hermione.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he drawled, putting the condom on. His eyes roamed around Hermione as he stroked his dick and she felt heat rise into her cheeks. How was this the hottest thing she has ever experienced?

Malfoy started kissing her again as he guided his dick into her, and Hermione felt the urge to scream when he had to pull back, instead of sliding into her with one move just like it always happened in books. No matter what she did, it way always slow with her, making her even more tense.

“Move,” she said, pulling him towards herself with her legs around his waist.

Malfoy rose an eyebrow but did as he was told, leaning lower to her so he could whisper into her ear. “If you want want me to hurry up, you have to beg,” he said, pulling out of her extremely slowly before getting back in at the same peace. 

Hermione glared at him, but he continued the teasing. “Come on, Princess, you know you want it,” he said, before biting down on her earlobe gently.

Hermione wanted to do so many things: flip him over and ride him into oblivion, run her hands through his hair and down his back, leaving red marks. All she could do was to rattle with her handcuffs, as she bit her lip. She wasn’t going to let him win!

Her resolve didn’t last long, his slow movements driving her crazy.

“For god’s sake, just fuck me already!” she spat out finally and Malfoy laughed.

“Finally,” he said, grinning at her. “I thought I would go crazy before you gave in.”

She wanted to roll her eyes but he was already pounding into her and she forgot immediately what she wanted to do.

It felt so good. Why didn’t they do this earlier? 

“Choke me,” she said and they both froze. 

“Are you sure?” Malfoy asked, glinting with sweat in the afternoon light. 

“Yes,” Hermione replied without hesitation, desperate to get him moving again. He was such a tease. 

And then he was moving again, a hand pressing down on her throat. Hermione’s head started to spin. Warmth was spreading through her belly again, the tingly feeling reaching down to her toes. 

She arched her back, moaning as Malfoy hit the one spot she desperately wanted him to hit again and again and she fell over the edge. 

“Fuck,” Malfoy cursed as his body shook not too long after and he struggled to not fall on Hermione. 

“Are you fine?” she asked and he nodded.

“You?” 

“Yeah. But could you please uncuff me?” 

He pulled out and sat up, throwing away the used condom before he took the key and freed her.

“That was intense,” Hermione said, rubbing her wrists. They didn’t really hurt but it gave her something to do.

“Granger, that was nothing. Trust me, I could show you way more. Wonders Weasley never even thought about,” Malfoy said, that annoying grin of his on his face as his fringe fell into his eyes. He looked so pretty and carefree, reminding Hermione of the young Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic. It was another level of absurd to compare him to her childhood celebrity crush but it was happening and she was powerless to do anything about it but grin back as she threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught.

He put it under his head, and looked at her expectantly. “Are we going to cuddle or what?”

The question caught Hermione, who had been already thinking about how she could leave in the most dignified way, off-guard. Her instincts told her to leave, but something in her really wanted to stay. It had been a long time since she had experienced this kind of intimacy and even if it was just an illusion, she liked the thought that she could dwell in it. Having sex with Malfoy had been a stupid idea to begin with it, so why not go with it all the way? 

Hermione lied down next to him and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of another person next to her as he pulled her close. He didn’t say anything and neither did she and soon enough, Hermione felt herself drift into sleep.

 


	16. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you had a great summer!
> 
> I am terribly sorry for the (once again) long wait, but here I am with the next chapter! Blame my new boyfriend and the new part-time job and exams for the delay! (honestly, does even anybody care why I take ages? Like, it sucks no matter what reasons. But those reasons are mostly good, and how my bf and I met has given me a new idea for another college AU I might start when this story is finished...)
> 
> Anyway, I thank you all for the support and I love you and many thanks to my amazing beta-friends Chocomieux and Nantai and to my friend Vicky who is alpha-reading.
> 
> On another note:
> 
> Please don't take my fic as the main source of information on topics that are discussed in them. While I try to do my research and to stay accurate, you should always look up stuff on your own if you want to know more. It's important to stay safe, especially with BDSM. On that note, if you have any questions message me on tumblr LucretiaDeLis, leave a comment or even write me an e-mail to LucretiaDeLis@gmail.com
> 
> Same goes for any works inspired by this fic or if you rec it. I would love to know! Thank you and please enjoy this rather heavy chapter!

"Draco-," Blaise thrust the door open, causing it to bang against the wall, and stopped in his tracks, his eyes on the scene in front of him.

"What the hell?!" Draco growled as he sat up while Granger pulled the covers over her head. "You said you were out for the day!"

"Yesterday," Blaise replied, a sly grin spreading over his face. "It's eight in the morning. You are already late to fencing. Theo won't be amused."

Draco groaned as he let himself fall back onto the bed, clasping his hands over his face. "I told him eight was way too early."

Blaise laughed. "I'll give him a call and go practice with him instead of you. And Granger, you don't need to hide. I've already seen you and besides, we are going to make fun of Draco, not you. After all, if he stops acting like a love-sick puppy we will have to thank you for that."

He didn't wait for an answer and walked out of the room, thankfully closing the door after himself.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked Granger, who pulled the covers down from her face.

She didn't say anything and climbed out of the bed.

Dread spread in Draco's stomach as she started gathering her clothes and getting dressed.

"Granger? Are you alright?" he asked again and got out of bed too. He put on his pants and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he did his best to not let the annoyance he was feeling show in his tone, but he feared he wasn't too successful.

"Nothing," she replied and pulled her shirt on. "I want to leave. This was an one-night stand and I don't see why I should stay."

Draco pinched the back of his nose. "Yeah, because answering a question breaks the rules of one-night-stands. You are obviously very fine. And I am the Queen of England. For god's sake, talk to me Granger!" This certainly wasn't how he had imagined the morning after to go - he had either expected that they were both cool with it or a shouting match, not this. It was so frustrating. He hated passive-aggressive, insecure Granger. It wasn't her.

"There's nothing to talk about!" she shot back. "This was a mistake!"

"Oh, really? Why? Did you not enjoy yourself? Did you not calm your libido just like you hoped you would? Or is it because you realized you liked it way too much and want a second round but are too prideful to admit it? Hm?" Draco barked out. He didn't care that it sounded like he couldn't deal with rejection. Somehow, it was the case after all. But what irked him most was that she dismissed that it happened, she dismissed him.

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Granger hissed. "Not only did you use me, but now you want me to assure you, that it was fine. Rot in hell!"

Draco's hands fell to his sides. "Use you?" he repeated as realization struck him. He was such a prick. He had forgotten that this could happen. "Granger, wait," he said, his voice much calmer, almost soft, "I think you are experiencing a thing called "sub-drop"."

To his surprise, Granger really stopped getting dressed. "I am what?" she asked, squinting at him, one sock on her foot, the other still firmly in her hand. "What are you talking about?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Let's sit down and talk, please," he said and walked back to his bed, Granger following hesitantly. It was clear on her face, that she wanted to leave but apparently, the knowledge that there might be something strange happening with her made her stay.

"There is this phenomenon called sub-drop caused by chemical reactions in your brain, which basically means that the submissive feels bad after a more extreme session. In this case, the fact that it was a new experience, our rather bad relationship and the fact that I messed up the aftercare might have triggered it."

"Did you just admit you messed up?" Granger asked mockingly.

"Yes," Draco said flatly, causing her to stop the taunting immediately. "I really didn't want that to happen and I am seriously sorry that it did. I assumed cuddling was enough, especially as I thought anything more would make you really uncomfortable but I was wrong. So please stay and let me take care of you."

"Look, Malfoy," she said, "even if you are right-"

"I am pretty sure I am right."

She glared at him. "Even if you are right, it doesn't change the fact, that I want to leave. I need to think," she ran a hand through her hair, sounding a lot less sure than she had minutes ago as she spoke.

Draco sighed. "As you wish. Please call me or text me, if I can do something for you."

Granger nodded and finally pulled on the second sock she had been clutching the whole time.

<<<

Hermione stared at the wall. The events of the previous night and morning drove her crazy, not letting her sleep.

She slept with Draco Malfoy. She liked it. She still felt like crap the morning after. He said it was due to a chemical reaction in her brain. The internet confirmed both the existence of the phenomenon called sub-drop and informed her about the fact, that a lot of people suffer from post-coital tristesse or post-coital dysphoria, but apparently nobody talks about it. The number of studies is limited and the reasons listed are barely speculations, which wasn't too helpful.

Hermione ran her hands over her face. How did she manage to get herself into this situation? It was time she learned to control her curiosity.

Right now it was too late for that. She had to somehow deal with the consequences of sleeping with Malfoy. Even worse, she had to figure out how exactly she felt about the mere fact that she had done it - the PCT clouding her mind be damned.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't very in sync with her feelings. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't in sync with her feelings at all. They scared her. Her rationality was her strongest point and she was proud of it. Usually, she could rely on her brain to solve all of her problems quickly and efficiently. Only when her feelings got involved did it fail her occasionally - not always, but once in a time was more than enough.

While her brain supplied her with several ideas how she could react, Hermione wasn't really happy with either of them.

Sure, she could talk to her friends but somehow, this felt like a thing she had to figure out for herself, so this one was out.

Ignoring Malfoy completely on top of acting like it had never happened wasn't too tempting either and the rumors he could start were way too many. Besides, he had Zabini as a witness, that it really happened. How had she not thought of this before?

Of course, she could still try to blackmail him with telling people about what he was into - she had the chats and the pictures for that - but that would hurt her as well.

Talking seemed like the best option, even though she really didn't want to. After all, she had no idea what she wanted to say.

<<<

"Draco!" Pansy said in a tone that made it clear that she was glaring at him even though he couldn't see it as she was standing somewhere behind him. He didn't bother to turn around to look at her and continued staring at the Tv in front of him. He really didn't feel like talking to any of his nosy friends but unfortunately they were exactly that - nosy.

Blaise must have told the others about seeing Granger in Draco's bed and both Pansy and Theo have appeared on their doormat ten minutes ago and have been pretending to chat with Blaise about some mundane topic, but Draco felt their eyes on him the whole time.

"Yes, Pans?" he drawled, determined to show her just how much he didn't feel like talking in a single sentence.

"What are you watching?" she asked, her voice dripping with fake-sweetness suddenly. Draco hated it when she talked like that. Usually it meant that she was going to take you apart without mercy, no matter how close you were.

"Some stupid movie," he said. They both knew he had been spacing out for some time so Draco didn't even bother to pretend that he knew what the movie was about. Pansy would see straight through him anyway.

"Is it as stupid as you ignoring your friends?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No. It's as stupid as you pretending to not want to pry."

"You should not have missed fencing if you didn't want us to know," Theo said calmly, a direct opposite to both Draco and Pansy. "We deserve to know what exactly happened as we've endured your crush and now have to deal with your bad mood. How did that happen by the way? One should think you would be in a better mood after you finally got what you wanted."

Pansy sighed dramatically even before Draco could say something. "You don't get it," she said, "He just got some. Unfortunately, this fool is in love with her and wants more. That means, he'll either be pinning after her until she returns his feelings or, more likely, she'll break his heart because we are talking about Draco and Granger."

"A match made in hell," Blaise's amused voice came from the kitchen.

"Shut up," Draco said, but turned off the TV anyway. He knew when it was better to give in. He couldn't win against all of his close friends. They would get what they wanted one way or another. "What do you want?"

"What happened?" Pansy asked, almost knocking the milkshake Blaise put in front of her over.

"Granger and I talked, had sex and she left. Nothing special," Draco said flatly, not meeting their eyes even though he finally bothered to turn around. He didn't want their pity.

Pansy exchanged looks with Theo and Blaise, silent understanding passing between them.

"If you want to talk to any of us about what happened, we are here for you. I hope you know that," she said. "We won't pressure you any further now. I am sorry it didn't go well."

Draco tried to smile at her, but it made him feel like he was going to cry and he buried his face into the sofa instead.

<<<

Pansy rubbed Draco's neck, his head on her shoulder, as they listened to Theo and Blaise argue about some topic or another. Draco had spaced out a long time ago.

"I failed her," he said suddenly, startling Pansy. The other two were too invested into their conversation to notice.

"Excuse me?"

"I did something we hadn't discussed before when she asked for it midway and she experienced sub-drop or post coital depression or however that crap is called in the morning. Instead of recognizing it, I demanded an explanation for her behaviour. I really fucked up, Pans'."

Pansy kissed his hair. "It happens. You wouldn't have slept with her if you weren't sure she wanted it. I know you, Draco. You are an arse, but there are things you wouldn't do, no matter how much you want it."

"You don't get it. She might have wanted it on a rational level, but not on an emotional one. Even if you say that it's okay, I still messed up her first experience into this direction and that's completely on me."

Pansy sighed. "Stop," she said in her most commanding voice. "You are overthinking things! You did nothing wrong! You could not have known what she felt and she didn't talk to you. Knowing you, you noticed it fairly quickly and tried to save the situation but as Granger's emotional capacities are fairly limited, she couldn't appreciate it!"

"But-," he started, but Pansy wasn't having any of it.

"No buts! If she doesn't recognize what a wonderful person you have become, she isn't worthy of you!"

"She has every right to think the worst of me and her reactions and not wanting to talk to me are completely understandable, considering I made her life hell for ages!"

Pansy sneered. "Weasley was a dick to her at first too, and they still dated. I don't see a difference."

"Hm, how about the fact that I was way worse to her for a longer time?"

Pansy didn't say anything to that and continued rubbing his neck.

"Things will solve themselves out," she said instead, but Draco really doubted it. Things never sorted themselves out when he was concerned.

<<<

"I don't want to talk to you," Hermione said without looking up from her book when Parkinson appeared next to her.

"I don't care. I want you to listen to what I have to say," Parkinson said and sat down.

Hermione closed her book. It seemed the essays on marxist theory she was reading would have to wait. "I think I wasn't clear enough: I don't want to hear what you have to say either," she said, putting on her most intimidating scowl. She hadn't talked about the whole Malfoy-debacle with any of her friends and she certainly wasn't going to talk to Parkinson about it. She had done more than enough damage by talking her into sleeping with Malfoy.

"I think I wasn't being clear enough either," Parkinson replied, "I am not giving you a choice."

Hermione stood up. "Too bad you can't force me to listen to you."

Parkinson stood up as well. "Draco is beating himself up about what went wrong and you are a selfish bitch if you won't talk to him about it. He has changed a lot since our school days."

Hermione didn't really want to dignify it with an answer, but there was something she couldn't leave unsaid. It was time Parkinson understood, that the world didn't revolve around her and her friends. "In all your attempts to help you only ever talk about Malfoy," she said, "but have never really considered what I want. Even if you really wanted to help, which I am not really sure about, you are making things worse. Honestly, Parkinson, even if he has changed, you haven't."

With that, she turned around and walked away. There was nothing more left to say. 


	17. Kill me, Kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you haven't expected an update this fast! Guessing from the response most of you hated the last chapter as much as I did and I really wanted to make up for that for the sake of us all as fast as possible so here we are!
> 
> Thanks to everybody who keeps up with my mad update scedue! I LOVE your reviews and comments. they give me life!
> 
> And of course thanks so my betas Chocomieux, Nantai and Vicky

It was the middle of the night and Hermione found herself standing in front of Oliver’s door. She hadn’t wanted to talk to any of her friends, but now that she had somewhat calmed down, Hermione had changed her mind and she knew Oliver wouldn’t judge her.

That’s why she had texted him at two in the morning to make sure Flint wasn’t over and yes, it was okay to come over and no, he wasn’t tired and yes, for god’s sake Granger that’s what friends are for! 

Hermione rang the bell, stepping from one foot to another. She felt really bad for bothering him at such a time, but she knew that she wouldn’t sleep until she figured out what she wanted. 

“Hey,” Oliver smiled at her when he opened the door. Hermione noted the dark circles under his eyes immediately, a clear indicator that something was off. She had already been surprised when he had answered her message that late and her suspicions only grew. Malfoy would have to wait, as it seemed. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, as she sat down on the sofa, taking the cup of tea Oliver gave her.

“Nothing,” he said and sat down next to her.

Hermione shot him an unimpressed look as she took a sip. It was good. 

“I ran into Angelina two days ago,” Oliver said with a sigh. “We talked and talked and as always, it was amazing.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I like Marcus, I really, really do, but I like Angelina as well… Have for a long time, and we agreed to meet up next week…”

Hermione rose an eyebrow. What an interesting development. Or rather concerning? She wasn’t sure. “Marcus is officially your boyfriend, right?” she asked, wanting to make sure she was not misunderstanding the situation.

Oliver nodded. “It’s not like I want to break up with him. Especially as I seriously doubt she will ever see me as something besides a friend and a former teammate. The issue is that I am confused about my feelings. I thought I was over her now that I am in love with Marcus, but apparently I am not and it sucks and I don’t know what to think…” He buried his face in his hands. “I don’t want to hurt Marcus but I want to meet her next week because we are friends and god, this is so unnecessary complicated and I am ranting about something this stupid when you came here because you need help.”

Hermione patted his arm. “It’s fine. Maybe you should talk with Marcus about this? I am sure he will notice something is wrong and you don’t want him to misunderstand. He probably knows about your old crush on Angelina, considering how closely you watched each other back at school.”

Oliver groaned. “You are probably right, but I am definitely not looking forward to that talk.” He sat up straighter. “But enough of that. Tell me what exactly has you in distress this much?”

Hermione put down her tea on the coffee table in front of her before turning to face Oliver. “I slept with Malfoy,” she said.

Oliver gaped at her. “When?”

Hermione took one of the pillows and hugged it. She needed the little comfort it offered. “Friday.” Even though it was only two days ago it felt both like yesterday and as if eternity has passed since then. It was weird.

“How do you feel about it?” Oliver asked, immediately in his best friend modus, ready to offer advice and gossip if needed. “How was it?”

Hermione wet her lips. If she really wanted Oliver’s help to figure out her feelings, she would have to tell him the whole truth. He already knew most of it, but she would have to tell him the truth about the group and how it all started. “I am not sure about how I feel that we had sex. That’s the issue. While it all happened, it was nice… I tried a few new things and well-,” she trailed off, not looking at Oliver, as heat rose into her cheeks. She felt really uncomfortable talking about this but there was no way around it.

Oliver tilted his head, looking at her curiously. “New things?” he asked.

“Rougher stuff,” Hermione said, shifting in her seat. “The group in which we met.. It was about BDSM, you know. Don’t judge me! I was curious and-”

“Stop,” Oliver interrupted her rant. “You don’t have to justify yourself. I am in that group as well - and even if I weren’t, it’s your thing what you are into as long as it’s consensual and safe.”

“Wait, what?” Hermione asked, her eyes wide. What a surprise! “What’s your name?”

“Batman,” Oliver grinned at her. “Always be yourself. Unless you can be Batman, in which case, always be Batman.”

Hermione snorted. “You are ridiculous,” she said. “But does that mean Marcus is the dude with the arse in his name?”

“Datasseismine. Yeah, that’s Marcus. But don’t tell him I told you.”

Hermione nodded. She certainly hadn’t expected that. She had known she wouldn’t be judged here, but this was going into a completely different direction, not to mention that she knew way too much about their bedroom situation now. More material for the football orgy images in her head as it seemed.

“But back to the topic,” Oliver said, bringing her back to reality, “So you slept with him, it got rougher. Did he do something you didn’t want or like? Or what went wrong?”

“He only did things we’ve talked about beforehand. Except for something I asked him to do while we were at it. It’s just.. I can’t explain it. I felt terrible when I woke up. Empty, used, like.. I can barely fit it into words. It sucked. But it wasn’t regret.” Hermione felt so stupid speaking those words. It didn’t make sense.

Oliver was frowning at her. “Let me guess, that bastard kicked you out as soon as it was over?”

She shook her head. “We cuddled and fell asleep and Zabini walked in on us the next morning. You are assuming I have experienced sub-drop, right? Malfoy thought the same thing...” Hermione looked at Oliver uncertainly, squeezing the pillow just a little bit tighter. She really hoped he could help her. There weren’t many things she hated more than not knowing what to do.

“Well, it’s a possibility. If you say it wasn’t regret, there aren’t many other things coming to my mind. Especially if it was consensual. But I basically never feel bad after sex, so I am not an expert on the topic.”

“Of course it was consensual!” Hermione said in outrage, sitting up straighter before she visibly deflated, letting her shoulders hang as she recalled what she had said to Malfoy. “Even though I told him that he used me. God, I feel so awful,” she hid her face in the pillow, a theatralic action she picked up from Oliver, a clear indicator they spent way too much time together if he managed to rub off on her this much.

“That’s.. harsh,” Oliver said, rubbing his chin in thought. “Why exactly did you feel like that? Is there something that strikes out to you or was there no reason at all? That might help us determine what you really are dealing with.”

Hermione looked at him, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. “You sure you are fine with this? With the whole Angelina-Flint-thing going on and all..”

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Your problems distract me from my own,” he said with a weak smile. “Now talk.”

Hermione smiled back. She understood the sentiment. Distraction wasn’t her favourite way of dealing with problems but sometimes it was the best choice, especially if you had to wait to be able to solve your own.

“Honestly, I think I made a fool out of myself. You know, with practically begging him and all that. It’s… God, I don’t know. Nothing special. I just felt empty and I can’t really describe it.”

“Like he hurt your pride?” Oliver asked flatly. “Or something else?”

Hermione shrugged. “It’s possible. It could be something else. I-I am not sure. I feel so stupid.”

Oliver pulled her into a hug. “Just breathe. We will find a solution.”

Somehow, Hermione doubted that, but she was willing to try. She had to, if she wanted some sense of normalcy back in her life.

<<<

Draco had had enough. This was the last straw. Granger had certainly crossed the line. He didn’t even bother to tell Theo where he was going and marched straight to her and the fellow she was apparently dating. 

“You should know she slept with me between your dates,” he hissed as soon as he was sure they would hear him but it wouldn’t attract too much attention. While he was going to make a scene - a justified one, thank you very much - he didn’t need everyone to know that Granger of all people turned him down. That would be too much.

“Excuse me?” Granger shrieked as she turned around, murder in her eyes. “What the hell, Malfoy?”

The man next to her, Draco felt like he has seen him before but couldn’t put a name to the face, looked mildly amused, confusing Draco even more. Shouldn’t he be furious that the woman he was dating was sleeping with other men in the meantime? Or had she told him and he was fine with that? Was that possible?

“Don’t you think he deserves to know if he wants to pursue you any further?” Draco shot back. “It’s one thing if you play with my feelings, because you have every reason to want to hurt me, but don’t drag unsuspecting people into this!”

The guy next to Granger couldn’t apparently hold it anymore and erupted in laughter, making Draco stop talking and look at him in bewilderment. 

“Calm down children,” he said, his voice deep and thick with a Scottish accent, and the coin finally dropped. The man was Oliver Wood, the biggest football enthusiast  Draco has ever met, and almost as good a player. He had been a few years their senior back at school. What was he doing with Granger?

“Calm down?” Granger glared at Wood. “I am not going to let that stand! Have you heard what he said?!”

Wood sighed loudly and looked at Theo, who had joined them to Draco’s great surprise. He would have expected him to pretend that he didn’t know them and walk away, using the chance to flee the emotional minefield. 

“I am just here to help you with stopping them from physically killing each other. Don’t expect any help with mediation,” Theo said to Wood, sounding like he didn’t want to be there which, in all fairness, was certainly the case and completely understandable. Draco didn’t know what he was thinking when he approached Granger - scratch that, he knew for a fact that he hadn’t been thinking, and now he wished he had just walked away.

Wood snorted at that but turned serious again immediately. “Yes, calm down, Hermione. You two are both hurt and angry and a lot of other things I don’t want to examine any further and don’t mean half of the stuff you say. You are attacking each other because you don’t want to get hurt and create a never ending circle of pain and rage.”

Draco rolled his eyes. He hated when people acted like they knew things about him even though they have barely exchanged a single greeting in 5 years. “Sure. And how exactly have you come to this conclusion? Was it your horoscope for today?”

“Malfoy,” Granger hissed in a warning tone, but Wood didn’t seem fazed by the comment.

“Experience and I know Hermione well enough. And I’ve heard enough about you. But seriously, would it kill you if you sat down and were honest with each other for once?”

Granger glared at him. “Like I told you, we already did and this is where it got us!”

It was fascinating to see how little Wood cared about Granger’s murderous stare as he continued calmly. “You were ready to talk to him literally five minutes ago.”

“That was before he started believing he can boss me around and have a say in my life!”

“That was a misunderstanding. If he had been correct though and we were dating, I would have appreciated him telling me.”

Draco tuned out Granger’s protests and looked at Theo, who was apparently listening with mild interest. “Did you know he was able to think about things that aren’t related to football?” Theo asked Draco, not even bothering to whisper as Granger and Wood were still arguing. “And he isn’t half the buffoon I expected him to be. I am fascinated!”

Draco nodded absentmindedly. Wood was certainly not what was on his mind right now. Granger had been ready to talk to him? What about? Should it even matter after how she had treated him? Would he even listen? 

If he was honest with himself, he wouldn’t. And Granger wouldn’t talk to him right now anyway. So why bother?

Draco didn’t say anything once again and walked away wordlessly, ignoring Theo’s “Are you kidding me? Not again!” as he stormed down the street and away from  _ her _ . 

<<<

Hermione glared at the back of Malfoy’s head. She had arrived just as the lecture had started so she wouldn’t have to talk to him, which had luckily worked. Unfortunately it meant that she had to sit further in the back than she liked and had full view of him which turned out to be quite the distraction.

While she still managed to pay attention, Hermione caught herself staring at Malfoy more than once and it unnerved her. She had to do something or her marks would suffer in the end and that would be unacceptable! It seemed she would have to do what Oliver had told her from the beginning and talk to Malfoy. Again.

She pulled out her phone and sighed. There really was no way around this, wasn’t it?

**Persephone:** _Could you meet me at the big three after the lecture? I want to talk._

She closed her eyes and hit send. 

Sometime mid lecture, Malfoy turned around and looked at her, as if searching for something. His face didn’t show if he found what he had been looking for but when Hermione checked her phone, there was a single message from him, a single “yes” but it was enough for her to pay attention to the remainder of the lesson.

<<<

Draco leaned against the three, his fingers drumming a random rhythm. He was in quite the foul mood, courtesy of Granger, but now that she had asked him in a civilized manner if they could talk, he would give her the chance. 

Not that he was feeling charitable in any way, but it would do him some good. He couldn’t care less about her feelings right now, he only wanted his brain to shut up and if it meant talking to Granger, he would. Even if she didn’t really deserve it. But she probably thought the same about him. 

The whole situation would be quite hilarious if it wasn’t so fucked up.

Granger finally arrived, god only knew what took her so long, and stopped several feet in front of him, hugging herself as she chewed on her lip, staring at him.

He rose an eyebrow, daring her to speak. He certainly wasn’t going to make the first step. She had asked him here and here he was, she couldn’t expect more. 

“I know that I have reacted badly after Zabini walked in on us,” Granger said, here voice strained with the tension they both were feeling. Tension, that made him want to laugh when he realized, that she hadn’t apologized. No, she had simply informed him that she knew where she messed up. Luckily, his upbringing made him catch himself in time and he managed to keep a passive face. If this was what she wanted, he could deliver.

“I know I have reacted badly upon seeing you with Wood,” he said and felt a little bit of satisfaction upon seeing how hurt and anger flashed over Granger’s face before they turned to realization.

“Not funny,” she said, sounding like a pouting child.

“Oh, I think it is very funny. Especially as you would’ve dismissed my complaints,” Draco said with nonchalantly.  He knew he shouldn’t piss her off if this was supposed to solve anything but it was hard to control himself. After all, all he had done for years was to taunt her and they don’t say old habits die hard for nothing. “But enough of that. Why did you want to meet?”

If looks could kill, Draco would be dead ten times over but luckily, Granger did not possess such a gift. On top of that, she spoke rather calmly, even though her face screamed murder, her hair looking electrified. “I am sure you agree with me that things can’t go on like this. We are distracting each other and worsening our respective moods.”

“What do you want to do about it?” Drao interrupted whatever she was going to say next. He knew exactly what the issue was. He was more interested in the solutions she wanted to present.

Granger stuck out her chin defiantly. She clearly hated how he spoke to her, and Draco could already hear the tone of her voice she was going to use next. It was frightening how easy it was to fall into old patterns. 

As if reading his mind, Granger spoke, her voice full with hostility just like he had expected. “We clearly don’t work like friends in any way, but there is something between us.” She looked at Draco as if daring him to object, but he didn’t say anything, waiting for her to continue. “That’s why we should have sex again. Not in any friends with benefits way, but-”

“But in an enemies with benefits way,” Draco finished, a feral grin spreading over his face, when Granger nodded, looking rather annoyed. 

“Sounds good. I’m in,” he said and pushed away from the tree. “I’ll text you.” 

With that, Draco walked off, his hands in his pockets, fingers digging into his palms. He just hoped she hadn’t seen through him and realized his nervousness. This was a stupid idea, he was sure about that, but he couldn’t help feeling excited nevertheless.


	18. Good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy whatever holidays you are celebrating, folks! And thank you for your reviews.  
> On this episodes of excuses: uni is killing me, I was on holiday in Italy and seriously, I go home only to sleep. Right now, I am posting this from a small village in the Alps where my family is celebrating Christmas this year with some skiing. 
> 
> Thanks a lot and much love to my betas Chocomieux, Nantai and Vicky.
> 
> If you want to give me an awesome present, leave a review! I love them so much! I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)

Hermione glared at her phone. “I’ll text you” Malfoy had said, but hadn’t send a single message for four days now, ignoring her in class as well. 

She was fuming. It kept her on edge, making her restless and therefore unable toconcentrate properly, even though being able to concentrate again had been the whole point of the agreement. Damn Malfoy and damn her own feelings.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and clicked on the chat. She needed some distraction and what harm could there be to look into the group again? She was neck deep already and learning from other, more experienced people could only help.

**KittyCat123** : _Look, isn’t he cute?_ _  
_ **KittyCat123:** _picture send_ _  
_ **Dante:** _we should set up a playdate for them. Felix is always happy to meet a new friend._ _  
_ **JustaWitch:** _Are you seriously making playdates for your cats?_ _  
_ **KittyCat123:** _Why not?_ _  
_ **JustaWitch:** _…_ _  
_ **Pumpk1nP1e:** _don’t you like cats, witch?_ _  
_ **JustaWitch:** _I am allergic to them_ _  
_ **Dante:** _Poor you! But you can still enjoy their cuteness in pictures!_ _  
_ **Dante:** __picture send

Hermione stared at the chat. Cats? Did she even want to know how they became a topic? Because going by the pictures they sent, those people were talking about actual cats and not humans engaging in pet play.

She closed the app and threw her phone on the bed next to her, looking around in her room for things to do.

Despite the distractions, she had already finished her homework and studying schedule for the day and wasn’t entirely sure how she wanted to spend her time. Sure, she could study more, but for what? Her reading for the semester was long done and she had finished the book about psychology she had been reading during the bus drive home. She owned several books she hadn’t read yet but choosing one was a challenge she didn’t feel like facing right now. 

Her eyes fell on the mp3-player she had bought so she could listen to music at the gym, stirring her guilty conscience to life. She hadn’t done any sports for ages. Maybe that’s what she should do now! A quick run would do her some good and clear her head - or so she hoped. 

Hermione changed quickly and grabbed her mp3-player, deciding to jog to a nearby park and back, aware that she wouldn’t manage more than that.

Just as she thought, by the time she got back, she was sweating like a pig, her breath coming out in huffs. She really needed to do more for her stamina and general fitness. But then again, she said that on a regular basis but never pulled through as she simply lacked the time.

After a quick shower, Hermione let herself fall on her bed, feeling a lot better. She would check her messages, Ginny had promised her that she would text her how her football game went, and read something afterwards.

When Hermione unlocked her phone, Ginny’s announcement that they had won and reached the top 5 in their category wasn’t the only message waiting for her.

**THEPrinceCharming** :  _ Today, 9pm, my place? _

Hermione scowled at her screen. Just moments before, she had been annoyed that Malfoy hadn’t contacted her yet, but now that he had, she felt like telling him to get lost. What was she? His personal whore?

At the same time, her brain reminded her that it had been her who had suggested this kind of casual relationship between them. Besides, enjoying and exploring her own sexuality didn’t make her a whore - not that sexwork was inherently bad and- Hermione shook her head, trying to distract herself from her own thoughts as she chewed on her lip, thinking over her possibilities and trying to get over just how wrong her reaction had been. 

She needed to concentrate on what she wanted right now. To determine that, she decided to do a checklist of things she would contemplate every time he made a booty call - because that was exactly what this was. Hermione took a notebook and a pencil from her desk and started writing down the questions she deemed crucial.

  1. Do I have plans for the evening?



Considering how she had been at a loss of what she should do not too long ago, Hermione didn’t even bother to make a note. It was self-explanatory.

  1. Am I horny?



That was a harder question to answer. Kind of? Hermione wrote a maybe next to the question, hoping she wasn’t blushing even though nobody was watching.

  1. Do I feel like seeing Malfoy?



That was a solid no. If she was only talking about seeing him. But doing other things to and with him… Hermione groaned and smacked the notebook on the desk with more force than necessary. She was going, even though she didn’t like it one bit. He was such an arsehole. But she had enjoyed the sex last time quite a bit. And she really wanted to find out how she would feel this time. 

“Screw it,” she muttered while typing her hasty reply.

**Persephone** :  _ 9:30. I’ll be there. _

<<<

Hermione pressed the bell at exactly 9:32, having checked the time about a hundred times to make sure that she wasn’t early and making an impression that she was overeager. She had decided to try and act relaxed and self assured, a total opposite to what she was truly feeling. She was even more anxious than the first time they had sex and that had to mean something. Wasn’t the second time supposed to be easier? It usually had been for her! But this was not an ordinary situation.

Malfoy opened the door, the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up casually, the top two buttons open, and Hermione gritted her teeth, hating just how attractive he was. And he knew it, making it even worse. 

He moved to let her pass and soon, Hermione was standing in the living room, clutching her jacket awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. She wasn’t used to coming to other people’s houses just for sex - especially not sober and when she hated them and therefore had no idea how to act. Should she sit down and would they chat? Was she to go straight to his room and strip? What was he expecting?

“Do you want something to drink?” Malfoy asked from behind Hermione, his voice weirdly strained. Was it nervousness or something else?

“No, thank you,” Hermione replied. “So, how should we proceed?” she asked, feeling more and more like a fool the longer she just stood there.

“Well, we could either talk about what we are going to do today or I can surprise you - respecting the boundaries you have set up the last time. Your call.”

“We should talk.” Hermione was surprised by herself, but thinking about last time and what they had agreed on, it had been pretty vanilla. She didn’t want vanilla - she could get it everywhere else. It was time to get more into it, even though she risked feeling bad the next morning. But at least it would be worth it. That’s what she hoped at least.

Malfoy didn’t reply and sat down on the couch, looking at her expectantly.

Hermione took a deep breath, shifting under his gaze uncomfortably. “Last time we agreed that it was kind of a test run. I think we should take the next step and leave vanilla behind us. I want to experience more bdsm.”

“If you are sure, fine,” he rubbed his eyes, “I’ll send you one of the lists we talked about at the beginning to fill out and fill out one myself so we both have an overview of the others preferences and limits.”

Hermione nodded, chewing on her lip again. It was a sensible suggestion. It would make it easy. “I want you to surprise me with what we are going to do, not walk me through beforehand. Would that work?” 

Malfoy rose an eyebrow. “With safe-words and boundaries it should work. But you’ll have to tell me if something changes or if you want to try something specific in the nearby future.”

“Of course. But how about today?” 

“You are quite impatient,” Malfoy leaned back, a grin spreading on his face. “I think we should talk about something completely different first. A part of giving up control and subjecting to dominance is following my every order and taking certain positions I order you to do. This can be done verbally or in the form of hand signals. That way, you can’t misunderstand and have no way to argue. Do you feel up to learning them? Do you want to get trained?” His eyes were glinting and the feral grin on his face made Hermione gulp. But at the same time, she felt her arousal grow with every word. There was something quite enticing about the prospect to do exactly as she was told. 

“Of course there are other ways to help you get into the right mindset, like getting spanked before every session to remind you of your place and all that. Of course we don’t have to do it, but can if you think it will benefit you.”

“I think that’s not necessary for now,” Hermione said, shifting in her seat, “but I think I am up for training. It sounds,” she hesitated, not knowing how to put it, “good.”

“Apart from that we can do blindfolds and bondage today? Choking and some spanking, or is that too much for one day?” Malfoy watched her carefully, all serious again. It was obvious from his expression that this was no joke to him. He needed to know what he could do without hurting her.

“It’s okay,” Hermione said.

Malfoy sighed. “There is one more issue we need to discuss. How do you want me to address you during play? Have you thought about that?”

Hermione wasn’t very surprised he was asking her that. In all her reading, she had quickly learned that most people used some kind of role specific names - they had used them themselves when she had addressed him as Sir. 

“I am not comfortable with anything like slave,” she said carefully. “With our history it wouldn’t bode well. But other than that, I don’t think I have a problem with crude language or petnames.”

“One last thing, do you remember your safeword?”

What kind of  question was that? Of course she did! “I have chosen yellow and red, yellow for slowing down and red for stopping.”

Malfoy nodded and stood up, starting to walk towards his room. When he noticed that Hermione wasn’t following, he looked over his shoulder, rising an eyebrow in question.

She let go of her coat immediately, leaving it on the couch and hurried after him. It seemed that the more nervous she was before they met up, the more excited she grew at the prospect of what exactly they were about to do. 

<<<

Draco ran a hand through his hair. He certainly was no expert in training a sub, but if he wanted to dominate her properly and safely, it had to be done and he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t going to enjoy it. Especially as his partner was the know-it-all Granger.

“You should address me as Sir or Master only during the play, just like last time. Only speak when I address you and answer all the questions I ask you. The session starts the moment we enter this room and the door closes behind us and ends when I tell you so or you use your safe-word. Is that fine with you?” he said without really looking at Granger, who was standing in the door-frame uncertainly. If she said yes, this would get real really fast.

“Yes, Sir,” she said and stepped into the room, closing the door behind herself. 

Draco turned around, a soft smile on his lips. “Good girl. Next rule: at the beginning of every session you strip immediately and kneel down next to the end of my bed, sit on your heels, back straight, legs together, hands behind your back and head high, but eyes down. Is that clear?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Granger said. 

When she didn’t move, he raised an eyebrow and she started undressing, her cheeks a bit flushed. Good.

She folded her clothes into a neat heap next to the door - a good call as far as he was concerned since he would have made her do it either way - and sat down at the spot he had indicated.

“Well done,” he said, “Now look at me - this first basic position is the way you wait whenever I tell you to. This is the sign I will use for kneeling down.” Draco was pointing his index and middle finger to the ground, the other fingers making a fist. 

He spread the two fingers, making a victory sign pointing to the ground. “When I do this you spread your legs and put your hands behind your head, interlocking your fingers. The command is kneel spread. Do it now.”

Granger followed his instructions and Draco had to bite the inside his cheek to stop himself from grinning. It was an incredible pleasure to assert his dominance, but who he was doing it with made it even better. He was already half-hard.

“Now stand up, legs spread, everything else remains. This is the inspect position. I am not giving this a hand sign because I only plan to use it on a few things. Next would be on hands and knees,” he pointed with four fingers to the ground. “This is the sign. When I spread my fingers, I expect you to get your face down, arms to your head and arse in the air. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Granger replied, going on all fours first before she continued to move after a short nod from him. She was an avid learner in this setting too and he was anything but complaining. It was awesome.

“Kneel again,” he said, “eyes up,” and she did. “There are only two more commands I want to show you now. For one,” he bend his index finger a bit, “bend down, where you bend down from a standing position. The other is suck it,” he said, forming a circle between his index finger and thumb. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Granger said and Draco nodded.

“Good girl.” To test the commands immediately, he pointed his index and middle finger to the ground. 

Granger looked at him in confusion, after all, she was already kneeling.

“Eyes to the ground,” Draco said and she did as she was told. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and punish her for not knowing it on the first day they tried. It would be not fair in any way and he had to think about this kind of thing when he knew where exactly the limits lie. 

He stepped around Granger and opened a drawer, pulling out a cloth blindfold. He put it on, doing his best to bind it so it would stay in position. Cloth blindfolds weren’t ideal but they looked better in his opinion.

“Is it okay this way? Do you see anything?” he asked.

“It is okay and I don’t see anything, Sir.”

Draco walked over to his laptop, turning on spotify, his favourite songs on random. That way Granger couldn’t hear as easily what was going to happen next.

He stepped behind her again. “Stand up.” She did and Draco used the handcuffs he retrieved from the drawer to bind her hands behind her back. 

He put her hair to one side and kissed her neck, cupping Granger’s breast with one hand while the other went to her mouth. He put a finger into her mouth and she started sucking on it.

He twisted her nipple with his finger, letting her squirm under his touch as he alternated the way he was playing with her breasts, pressing against her from behind to let her know just how much she was affecting him. 

His left hand left her lips and he reached down, making a few circles around her clitoris before going further. He inserted one finger, finding her already wet for him and a second one followed soon after while his right hand curved around Granger’s throat, choking her slightly and making her moan. It seemed she was really into it. Good to know.

He sped up, fucking her with his fingers. He felt her tighten around him, her whole body tensing in an indication that she was close and withdrew his fingers.

Granger groaned in frustration, but he pushed his fingers into her mouth again, making her lick up her own juices before she could protest verbally. 

When she had licked him clean, he withdrew his hand and pushed her to her knees before stepping around her to stand in front of her. Draco freed his erection and Granger opened her mouth obediently as soon as the his head touched her lips, sucking at it gently before slowly taking more and more in. She moved to the front and back, Draco’s hand in her hair guiding her and helping her keep balance, but refraining from pushing her too hard. He wasn’t going to fuck her mouth - not today at least.

He wanted to fuck her after all, not come in her mouth. He would have enough chances to do that later on if everything went right.

He pulled out and used the hand in her hair to pull her up. “Good work,” he whispered, giving her a peck on the lips before he turned Granger around. “You are a great plaything. Now bent down over the bed.”

He guided Granger to lie down on her stomach with her upper body while her feet still touched the floor and put a condom on, cursing when it didn’t go as fast as he wanted it to.

Draco positioned himself at her pussy, pushing in in an agonizingly slow speed. Granger moaned and he was grinning to himself again. 

“You like this, don’t you,” he said, pulling out in an equally slow speed before spanking her suddenly, making her cry out.

He sped up immediately after that, slamming into her again and again, issuing a few spanks in between, his breath getting ragged. This felt too good. He had been torturing himself with how slow he had been going and how long he had waited and how he had let her undress and learn before he finally got some friction and it was amazing.

Knowing that he wouldn’t last long, he reached down to rub Granger’s clitoris, wanting to make her come before he did. He owed her that much - and what kind of man would he be if he didn’t take care of his partners needs.

He did his best and going by Granger’s moans she was enjoying it. “You can come,” Draco said and soon after, Granger tensed again before crying out.

Draco smirked in satisfaction, kissing down her spine before resuming his fast pace, pounding into her mercilessly, throwing in a few spanks in between. 

The orgasm took him by surprise and Draco almost toppled over, having to brace himself on one hand so he wouldn’t crush Granger.

“You good?” he asked as soon as he caught his breath, pulling out.

“Yeah,” Granger replied and moved to sit on the floor. 

Draco pulled down the blindfold and uncuffed her hands, helping her onto the bed and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. 

“How do you feel? Do you need anything? Something to drink? Food? Does anything hurt?”

“Water would be great, or if you have maybe tea,” Granger said and Draco stood up again. 

“Of course we do,” he said and pulled on his pants again. “I’ll fetch some and then we can watch a movie and cuddle or talk or whatever you feel like doing. Just tell me.” He hesitated for a moment before kissing her hair and hurrying over into the kitchen.

When he returned with two steaming mugs, Granger had pulled on her underwear and built a pillowfort around herself. It was so cute it made him smile. It was not the satisfied smirk from before but a genuine smile. 

He gave her a mug before climbing into the bed next to her, putting an arm around her. “Is there something I can do for you?” Draco asked. He felt like an idiot asking again and again but everyone needed something else and he had decided to pester Granger until she talked to him. “I don’t care if you think it sounds stupid, it will be fine. You don’t need to be embarrassed. I just want you to be comfortable and happy.”

Granger remained silent for a long time, making him fear he had said something wrong, but then she spoke. “Would you read to me?” she looked at him with her huge eyes and his heart melted on the spot. How could she look so innocent and vulnerable when she was the hottest thing just moments before, sucking on his cock like a pro?

The demand was something he could have expected though and Draco agreed easily. That’s how he found himself cuddling Hermione Granger, stroking her hair while he read Afterdark by Haruki Murakami to her and she basically purred in his arms. 

No matter how surreal the situation, he liked it more than he should. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
